Secretly Married
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Karin Kurosaki and Toshiro are married but no ones knows about this and they try to keep them finding out that they got married when Karin was only 16 years of age.
1. Chapter 1

It started of as a shy confession. Karin Kurosaki, aged 16, sat in her seat, staring out the window when she saw the reflection of a shy boy standing at her side. He was looking down at his fingers and she could faintly see a red blush on his face.

The female turned to the male and looked at his cute baby face. His name was Shouta, he was the shiest boy in the class, but Karin spoke to him a lot due to the fact that he was good company and was very funny when he spoke. She wanted him to have more confidence in himself, to stand up to a bully and tell them what he thought.

"Ka-Ka," he stuttered. Normally Shouta wouldn't have a problem talking to Karin, but by the way he was standing, he was really nervous and his body language showed that he wanted to be by himself. The raven turned around and gave the boy a smile.

The expression the shy brunette had made Karin feel rather uncomfortable. He had something very important to tell her and she knew the news would be some what bad news. No shy person would look that nervous if it were good news.

"Karin Kurosaki...I-I-I like you. Please go out with me?" The boy hid his face. Karin shut her eyes. The news shocked her, she was hoping that the bad news was that he couldn't be her lab partner, but a confession was ten time worse than that.

The girl wasn't sure how to reply, she wasn't going to go out with him but declining him would do a lot to his self confidence. A minute had passed since the question was asked and the question was still un-answered.

"Shouta, I'm thrilled that you really like me and had the guts to ask me out, but I can't go out with you. I'm sorry...Friends?" The boy nodded but went to run away, Karin grabbed his hand and pulled him to the seat next to her. She raised her eyebrow then gave him a smile.

"Friends eat lunch together, dummy," she gave him a cheesy smile as she took a bite out of her sandwich that she got from the shop.

Two years had past and boys asked Karin out everyday as they wanted to know who she liked since she had declined almost every boy in the school. The game had officially started three days after Shouta had asked her out. One of the hottest boys in the school had asked Karin out and she refused.

Since then the game of asking Karin began. Everday she would get someone to ask her and every time she declined. She always rejected them kindly as some really did like her and were being sincere, while others were just toying with her.

She wasn't even sure why they cared who she liked. It was none of the business.

It was the end of class. Karin put on a leather jacket over her school uniform then put a set of headphones over her ears before putting her music in and played a song.

The headphones were white with a teal rim. Karin got them for her 18th birthday which was two months ago. She got them sent to her through the mail. Though no card was given, she knew who gave her such a nice present.

The female put her satchel over her shoulder and stuffed her hands into her pockets as she waited for her sister to arrive at the front door so she could walk home with each other. She saw her twin waiting at the door with a smile on her face.

Karin never said a word and walked out of the door, her younger sister, by 20 minutes following beside her. She was sure Yuzu was chatting with her but she didn't care. The raven brought out her phone and read the most recent texts that she and her partner were sending.

'Another one asked me out. Gah'

'Want me to do something?'

'Na. Don't bother,'

'BTW when you get home I sent you a present'

That last message was sent last night. Karin wondered what her present would be. Most presents she got were expensive and her dad thought that it was her buying or a secret admirer giving her the gifts.

"Rin!...Karin!" The said female put her headphones around her neck as she rounded the corner to her home. The raven looked to her cameral haired twin sister then watched as her sister grinned at her before enquiring as they opened the door to the house.

"You haven't filled in the college slip. Are you not wanting to go?"

"I haven't decided," she replied simply.

"How many asked you out today?"

"Two males and one female. Are they for real? It is getting ridiculous," Karin hissed walking into the living room.

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya, the youngest captain of the court guard squad walked into the head captains room. He shut the door behind him then walked over to the head captains desk. He saw the head captain and his lieutenant standing there.

"Chōjirō Sasakibe you are dismissed. Please give us some privacy," The Lieutenant nodded then left the room giving the youngest captain and the head captain some privacy.

Once the male was gone and his spiritual pressure was out of ear-shot the head captain spoke up, "Captain Hitsugaya. You are to go to the world of the living. Renji Abarai, Byakuya Kuchiki and your Lieutenant are to see Captain Kurosaki in the world of the living," Captain Hitsugaya nodded with a smile.

"After five days you can have two week off. Everyone else will only have the five days off. Everyone will be leaving tomorrow morning apart from your lieutenant. She will leave for tea time. Only after she does most of the paperwork that is left," Toshiro's smile didn't falter. He was so happy. He was able to see her again.

"Captain Ukitake will deal with your squad while your away," Toshiro nodded. He was dismissed. Toshiro headed back to his barracks and to the training arena, he walked over to Rangiku who was watching the squad spar.

The strawberry blonde turned her head and saw a large smile on her captains face. He sat down next to her lieutenant. "What happened? Where were you?"

"I had to speak to the head captain. We are going to the world of the living to talk to Ichigo about something. You are getting five days off," The woman grinned then looked to the squad who had stopped and was looking at their captains grin.

"Captain...are you alright?" The third seat asked running over. Toshiro nodded his head, his smile had not vanished yet.

"Me and Rangiku will be going to the world of the living. Rangiku will be gone 5 days. I am gone for two weeks," Rangiku looked to her captain with shook. Two weeks.

"I can't run the division for a week and two days," Toshiro shook his head.

"After the five days, I am gone for two weeks plus Jushiro will be helping out a lot. He is ill so make his life as easy as you can," Toshiro stood up then left to go back to his office.

It was 02:46 at night and Toshiro read the most recent text he had received.

'Na. Don't bother,' Toshiro smiled at the text before sending a message back,

'BTW when you get home I sent you a present'

He then went to bed.

* * *

Toshiro, Byakuya and Renji were at Ichigo's house. They were sitting on the couch chatting happily. Toshiro had his eyes on the clock. He was all fidgetty and was hoping for a certain female to come home soon.

"That's Karin and Yuzu coming in now. Karin is most likely gonna be in a grumpy mood, depending on something," Isshin stated leaning against the kitchen counter.

"You haven't filled in the college slip. Are you not wanting to go?"

"I haven't decided,"

"How many asked you out today?"

"Two males and one female. Are they for real? It is getting ridiculous,"

Toshiro watched as two females walked in. Karin stopped and stared at Toshiro for a few seconds before walking over to the fridge and getting the milk out. She took the cap off and began to drink from the carton.

"Don't drink from the ah-" Isshin huffed as his daughter put the milk away and wiped her milk-stache.

"Why are Toshiro, Byakuya and Renji here?"

"How did you know their names?" Ichigo asked

"You spoke about them and I have met Renji before. You said the youngest captain who was about my age and Byakuya was Rukia's sister and was some what stuck up and rich," Ichigo smiled at his sister then watched as she plopped down next to Toshiro.

"How can you deal with them asking you out? Isn't it frustrating?" Ichigo asked.

"It is. I know the difference from a proper confession and a jack-ass though,"

"Anyway. I have something to tell you all," Ichigo said walking beside Rukia who came down the stairs and into the living room.

"Me and Rukia are getting married. The wedding is in three days," Everyone gasped at them. Karin walked over to her brother and gave him a hug and did the same with Rukia.

"Congratulations," she whispered. Isshin pushed his oldest daughter away then embraced his son and his fiancee.

"The first of my children are getting married. I am so happy. Congratulations. I am so happy. When is the grandchildren?"

"Well...," Ichigo laughed scratching the back of his head. "It may be in 9 months," Karin stumbled back and fell against the couch landing in Toshiro's lap. She closed her eyes before whispering a 'sorry' before getting up and walking into her bedroom.

Toshiro wasn't too sure why she was upset but he had a good hunch. Ichigo on the other hand was clueless, like everyone else.

"A child huh," Byakuya said. Isshin was still looking at the door then pointed to the door.

"I'm gonna see if she is okay? She seems sad about something," Isshin ran up the stairs and walked into Karin's room. He noticed that the girl was changed into casual clothes. She was reading a magazine on her bed with her headphones on.

Karin looked to her dad before flicking the page of her magazine. She pulles her headphones off then sat up.

"Dad...I am thinking of moving out soon," Isshin stopped in his paths and stared at his daughter shaking his head.

"Don't leave. Yuzu is going to college, Ichigo and Rukia will be leaving me. I will be alone," Karin nodded her head then looked down.

"I don't plan on going to college," Karin whispered. Isshin put an arm around her brining her in close.

"I don't know what I want to do. Ichigo must have this easy. I am not a shinigami yet I have the spirital pressure of a captain, yet I can't even hold a sword." Karin whispered. She walked over to the window and watched as Ichigo, Ruika, Renji and Byakuya left.

"I have to do some shopping. Excuse me," Karin followed her dad down the stairs.

"Get me my things please," she whispered into his ear. She waited till he was completely away then the female jumped onto the white haired captain and captured his lips. Toshiro kissed the girl happily pulling her body closer to his own. Their tongues battled for dominance trying to devour the other mouth. Karin moaned gently within his mouth.

Half an hour had past and the two finally pulled away. A trail of sylvia connecting both of them. Karin rested her head against his shoulder then whispered to him. "You're my gift. Why didn't tell me?" She asked her head still on his shoulder.

"I wanted to surprise my wife. What's wrong with that?" Karin shook her head before kissing his cheek.

"Nothing is wrong with that. I just haven't seen my husband in eight months, that I nearly had a heart attack when I saw you," Toshiro laughed kissing her lips softly.

"So Ichigo is getting married. He'll be the second Kurosaki to marry,"

"Yes, except for the fact that no one knows about our marriage apart from the head captain," Toshiro kissed his wife once again.

"Why did you leave when you figured out that Rukia was pregnant?"

"It was because we haven't done anything adventurous like that. Sex...foreplay. I want that," It wasn't new that Karin wanted sex or do dirty things. She had spoke about it before and would tell him when ever that subject came up.

"I know, but you don't want anyone to know. So having sex will be hard. It was amazing that we could kiss for about half an hour in such an open place without getting caught," Karin nodded her head. She stood up just as the door opened and took a seat at the kitchen counter eating some grapes.

"You'll spoil your dinner," Isshin stated. He put a packet into Karin's pocket and she headed up the stairs. Isshin only shook his head then looked to Toshiro who was just sitting on the couch watching some TV.

"Where did Yuzu get off too?"

"She left before you. She went to a friends class for a school project," Isshin nodded putting the food away. He began to cut some carrots and other vegetables for tea.

Ichigo and the other three walked in. Ichigo walked over to the fridge and poured himself some water. He took a seat on the couch beside Toshiro and took a sip of his water. "Where's Karin?"

Put the glass down," Isshin warned turning to his son.

"Why?"

"Just put the glass down," Isshin warned again getting angry at his sons stubbornness. Ichigo took another sip of the water then stood up. He looked to his dad waiting for him to speak.

"She's on the roof, smoking," Ichigo dropped the glass, all the contents spilling onto the carpet. Ichigo pushed Rukia down so she wouldn't hurt her feet. The orange haired Kurosaki and the others males took off to find Karin.

The female was lying on the roof with a cigarette in her mouth. She was staring at the lighter, flicking the flame on and off. She heard her window open and heard males gasp. She took the cigarette out before blowing the smoke out her mouth before putting it back in and inhaling.

"KARIN!" Ichigo screamed. The female looked to see her husband staring at her with anger and sadness. She blow the smoke from her mouth and stood up. She walked over to her brother, her cigarette at her side.

"What is this?" Ichigo asked taking her wrist with the cigarette in her hand. The female tapped the ash's of the cigarette then looked at her brother with sad eyes.

"I told dad not to tell you. You didn't need to know about this," Ichigo held his sisters wrist tightly. Karin bit her lip in pain then kicked her brother in the shin.

"Leave me alone," she whispered her voice breaking silently.

"No! Why do you smoke?"

"Cause it's a better alternative to cutting myself!" She hissed. She stubbed the cigarette out with the gutter then raced back inside. She locked herself in her bathroom. Ichigo and the rest just stared at her. They could hear her sobbing gently. Ichigo, Renji and Byakuya walked out leaving Karin alone with Toshiro.

Once they were gone, Toshiro knocked on the door softly and the door opened. The male opened it then walked in locking the door behind him. Karin was sobbing on the floor. Toshiro walked over picked her up and wrapped his arms around her.

He didn't ask, he just stroked her hair trying to cheer her up. Karin hid her face in his chest. The white haired captain held her tightly, kissing her forehead. The female looked into his teal eyes and she got a small peck on the lips.

"As your husband, I have to keep you happy and if smoking is a stress relief, I'll have to make sure that you are not stressed," Toshiro whispered kissing her lips once again then nuzzling her forehead with his nose.

* * *

**Hope you like this story. This is a series so enjoy it? Give me reviews and how you want this story to go. But I do have an idea. This will be an M with lemons and such and swearing. Reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Karin had finished crying. She lay against the bath with her husbands arms wrapped around waist securely. She had her head against his chest and her eyes closed. She was content in that position and no one would disturb them.

Toshiro also had his eyes shut and was peaceful with his depressed wife within his arms, enjoying his warmth. She had not said a word to him, but he didn't mind. She was open with him, he just had to be patient until she was ready to speak.

Karin was fast asleep against his chest. Toshiro could hear her steady breaths escape her mouth and could feel the steady rhythm of her chest moving up and down. Once she was in a deep sleep he picked her up and put her into her bed. He tucked her in, shut the curtains then turned the light off. Before he left he kissed her forehead then walked away closing the door quietly.

He headed down the stairs and heard the cheer of a certain woman. He headed down the stairs to see his liutenant and Rukia jumping up and down at the door. Rangiku must have been given the good news that Rukia was getting married.

"Captain. You don't have your smile, what happened?" Toshiro told Rangiku to follow him outside. The two walked outside for a bit until they were away from the house. He turned to his lieutenant then sighed.

"Don't tell anyone that I have known Karin for years. Ichigo doesn't know that. Okay? But it's Karin, we found her smoking as she was stressed and it turns out she used to cut herself," Rangiku gasped shaking her head.

Rangiki loved Karin, she was a like a sister to her. She tended to hand out with her and her captain. They tended to go shopping together. She knew that Karin had a special place in her captains heart. If he liked her or not, she was still very important to him.

"Oh captain. Do you know why?" Toshiro shook his head then began walking back to the Kurosaki's.

"I didn't ask. She'll tell me when she is ready to tell me," Rangiku nodded then followed her captain inside. When he walked in the door he saw Karin descend the stairs with a black dressing gown on. He walked into the living room and spoke with Ichigo until Karin walked in.

"Explain yourself!" He shouted rushing over to her, jumping over the couch. Isshin hit his son and gave Karin a drink of water. The girl sipped it while her dad sat beside her.

"Sorry I told them. They had the right to know. I didn't expect them to run up and scare you," Karin never said a word, she closed her eyes then re-opened them.

"Tobacco taste disgusting," Karin whispered making Isshin laugh nodding his head.

"It is rotten for the breath," Ichigo was sitting on the couch glaring at his sister. He had only came to the world of the living two days ago with Rukia. He didn't know that much about Karin and how she changed mentally.

"You should find another type of stress relief. A jog maybe?"

"I'll attract hollows," she whispered quietly. Toshiro was talking with Rangiku while he was listening to his wife. This was the first time hearing about her problems. They texted each other every night yet, he didn't know much about her.

"Learn to fight hollows," Isshin suggested. Karin shook her head then rested her head against the table.

"I have exams. I can't be assed dealing with them. I thought soul reapers were to deal with them. Not seen the guys behind me in a few months," She stated simply yawning.

"Can I go drinking tonight?" Karin asked.

"Yes, but I am not giving you any money and you need a sober friend," Karin huffed then brought out her phone.

"Shouta come to that strip bar with me tonight?" She asked. The male sighed but agreed to go with his best friend to such a sleazy place.

"Strip club? Let me come," Rangiku asked. Karin nodded her head. She heard her brother fume angrily. She knew he was still over-protective she wasn't stupid. But she wanted Ichigo to realise that she was no longer a child. That she was grown up.

She had a husband for god sake, a secret husband that no one knew about. But a husband was still a husband. She basically had her own family, but without a little child calling Karin mum.

"You are not going to a sleazy strip bar," Karin turned her seat around and walked over to Ichigo.

"You haven't be round in 11 months. You missed our birthday and christmas. You telling me what to do died two months ago. Got it?" She said, hissing in bis face, hoping that he would compremde her feelings for once. "Plus the drinks are free. Dress a little dirty and dance on a pole. Free drinks," Ichigo stared at his sister. He went to slap her face but Karin caught his hand and tightened her grip till his hand was in serious pain.

"Don't mess with me," she warned. She turned to see the look in Toshiro's eyes, he was hurt. Karin went up the stairs then went to read her magazine. She heard someone at the door but she didn't respond. She soon felt a body on hers, "Have you kissed, touched or had sex with anyone that is not me," A voice asked. Karin turned around and looked into her husbands worried eyes.

"No. My friend Shouta pushes the guys away from me. They don't see anything of me either. No breasts, ass, thighs. Got it. That privilege is yours alone." Toshiro nodded his head. He watched as his wife opened her legs then whispered into his ear. "I want you." Toshiro kissed her forehead then shut her legs, he then went to flush the toilet.

"I said I had to go to the toilet," Karin nodded then allowed Toshiro to leave her alone, thought she didn't want him to leave her alone. She wanted to be with him. She hadn't seen him in over eight months. Though he had sent her gifts for christmas, valentines day and her birthday. She wanted him. Not just gifts.

"Toshiro. You are going to the night club with Rangiku, Karin and Shouta. You have to supervise my darling Rangiku," Toshiro rolled his eyes but nodded his head. He would get to spend time with Karin and she her in a erotic environment.

"I'll supervise Rangiku," Renji butted in. Isshin nodded his head then began to serve the diner. Karin came down the stairs to eat her diner before she headed out with Rangiku, Renji and Shout who came in for her.

From what Karin had told him, Shouta was the first boy to ask her out. He was shy and he never really spoke but now he was really confident and he wasn't shy at all. He wasn't into drinking alcohol but was happy enough to be with Karin.

Toshiro had stayed up until his wife had returned. When he heard the door opened he walked over to see Shouta holding a drunk Karin who was whispering about popcorn and horses. He took his wife of the brown haired male bringing her close to his chest. He then saw Renji and Rangiku come in after. Renji was completely sober. "Captain Hitsugaya, you're still up?"

"Ah, well I couldn't sleep," he said holding Karin who was now rambling on about the lock ness monster in a tutu.

"Her friend Shouta is so amazing. He wouldn't allow any males to touch Karin. He would grab their wrist and tell them how he was two steps of rape," Toshiro nodded then looked to his lieutentant who was blathering about hot men in a dress.

"We are sleeping in the clinc. I'll take Karin up to bed," Toshiro held the girl in bridal style as he climbed the stairs. He plopped her on her bed then found her pjyamas.

"No Pyjamas, pants and bra will be fine," Karin muttered. Toshiro nodded then stripped her out of her black strapless dress that adored her perfectly curved body. He put her into the covers then he took his trouser bottoms off and cuddled into Karin.

He felt her hand snake around his hair and grabbed a small clump of his hair. Her thumb went into her mouth as her face snuggled into his chest. Toshiro put his arms around her, bringing her in closer to his chest.

He stared at the window that was in her room. He then realised that this was Ichigo's old room. He didn't take much notice beforehand. Her room was blue and looked very cute. Toshiro could fainlty hear Karin murmuring. "Don't leave me. It hurts. Eight months is far too long," Toshiro closed his eyes and pulled the sleeping girl closer kissing her lips. He closed his eyes and peacefully fell asleep with her.

Toshiro woke up at 6 in the morning. He put his trousers on then rushed down the stairs, no one else was awake, he turned the TV on put a blanket over him as he watched some random anime. Toshiro soon heard someone descending down the stairs. He turned to see Isshin walk into the living.

"Morning Shiro. You're up early," Toshiro watched as Isshin took a seat beside him watching the random anime with him.

"I fell asleep on the couch and now my back is killing me," Isshin only laughed then watched as Byakuya got up. Most captains woke up early to do paperwork. So there body alarm clocks were set for early morning.

"What time did you go to sleep, Toshiro?" Byakuya asked. Toshiro shrugged his shoulders.

"I fell asleep on the couch but I don't know,"

It was coming up for 1 o'clock and most people had stared their day apart from Karin. She was still in her room sleeping. Rangiku was up, she wasn't to hung over and Renji was completely fine.

Everyone was eating lunch when they heard heaving nosies coming from the upstairs toilet. They all shuddered at the sound. Isshin walked over to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. He put in two tablets and let the tablets dissolve.

He walked up the stairs and saw Karin hugging her toilet. Isshin laughed and put the water down. The female reached for it, but ended up knocking it over. "Why do you feel the need to go over and beyond?" Karin shrugged as she was passed the water.

"I am responsible. I don't do anything weird," she whispered. Isshin helped her stand up and lead her down the stairs. He put her black fluffy dressing gown around her, as she was only in her bra and pants.

Karin took a seat next to Toshiro. He looked at her from the corner of her eyes before he turned his gaze back to Renji, who he was chatting with. The female was handed a bit toast with butter on it.

The female took the toast and began to chew slowly, "Karin I'll be going to your school tomorrow to discuss the absent of a college application,"

"I don't want to go to college,"

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I have plans "

"What are they?

"I can't tell you,"

Isshin pinched the end of his nose then sighed deeply, "And why not?"

"Will you just leave it. I am not going college. I have other plans," Karin tapped Toshiro's chair then headed up the stairs. Toshiro stood up and followed her into her bedroom. He watched as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter before opening her window and climbing onto the roof. Toshiro followed after her. He watched as she stuck the cancerous stick into her mouth and lit it.

"Why did you call me up here?" Karin beckoned him over then leaned against his shoulder.

"When I graduate, we will be moving in together. Right?" Toshiro nodded his head then watched as his wife took the stick out her mouth and blow the smoke in the other direction. He knew she was trying to be considerate when she was smoking.

"Of course. I don't want to be separated. I don't like it," Karin nodded her head then watched as his sister rounded the corner. She had her arms around some boy. Karin took the cigarette out her mouth then hid it behind her back as Yuzu past her.

Yuzu waved up to Karin and the said Kurosaki waved back, as soon as Yuzu was out of sight Karin put her cigarette back in then looked to Toshiro. She closed her eyes and put her head on her knees.

"What's the matter?"

"I want you to touch me," Toshiro patted her head making Karin laugh and turn to face him. "You know what I meant," Toshiro removed the cigarette from her mouth then kissed her lips softly.

"You'll be leaving school in a month just hold it off until then," Karin nodded then took her cigarette back. The two sat in silence for a while until they felt the presence of Rangiku. She was easy to spot.

"Karin. Everyone is going out. You're dad is in. He wants your help. Toshiro you are to come with us," Karin nodded her head then exhaled the smoke.

"That's a disgusting habit Karin,"

"I know, but it relaxes me," Rangiku left the two alone. Toshiro kissed her forehead beore disappearing with his lieutenant who never saw the kiss.

Karin stubbed her cigarette out then walked inside, took a quick shower and got changed into a white top that started at her shoulders and wore black jeans. The female headed down the stairs.

She found her dad trying to write his speech for his Ichigo's wedding. The female stood behind him and leaned over him, putting her hands onto the desk. Isshin grabbed her left hand and stared at the small white ring that was on her finger.

"What is this ring?" Karin backed away putting her hand behind her back.

"That has a perception filter. You shouldn't be able to see it, unless you are thinking of it being there" Karin said, backing away. Isshin grabbed her wrist and pulled her in close.

"Who gave you this ring?" He asked hissing in her face. Karin pushed her father back looking down to the ground.

"My husband," Isshin didn't want to here such a thing. She was already married.

"Who is this husband of yours?" Karin was scared to tell him but she had to tell him. It was only fair that he knew the truth.

"Toshiro." Isshin growled then turned away from Karin.

"Pack your things and get out of my house," Karin looked to her dad, tears threatening to fall. She ran up the stairs then packed her stuff into a large back. She took her laptop, her phone and it's charger and moat of her clothes. She grabbed her cigarettes and her lighter. With her purse with all her money before running out the house, slamming the door angry as she left.

* * *

**Okay thank you for the reviews so far. They were excellent. Since I got so many chapter I present you with the next chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy and review. I love to know your opinion.**


	3. Chapter 3

She refused to cry, she was old enough not to cry from a fight with her dad. But she could feel her heart tearing slowly. She could hear it break and it killed her inside. She never wanted to hurt her dad. She knew in the end that she would. He would feel betrayed.

Karin hoped that the situation would have been more friendlier. She would of preferred it if she told her dad and he smiled at her before running over to the poster of Masaki before saying that there little girls had grown up. The female took a seat in the park then brought out her phone. She dialled a number.

"Hello? Karin?" It was her husbands voice.

"Meet me at the park," she gasped as her sobs finally left her. They came erupting out of her after being held in for so long. Toshiro was currently helping Ichigo with the wedding. He was helping to pick up food with Ichigo and Rukia.

"Ichigo. I have to go," He had heard his wife cry and it struck fear into his heart. She wasn't someone to cry and call for support. So he knew that something really bad had happened. He took off to the park, hoping that she was alright. He saw her on a park bench with a new cigarette in her mouth. She had her knees up. Lying on the grass to black duffel bag. That confused to Toshiro to why it was there.

She had tears flowing down her face. Toshiro wrapped his arms around her. The female took her cigarette out and wrapped her arms around her husbands. Her cigarette was in the air as she cried against his chest.

"My dad found out us being married. He saw the ring and was angry. I told him that I was married to you and he kicked me out the house," She sobbed heavily. Toshiro kissed her forehead running circled in her back. How could he be so horrid to his wife. Toshiro put his hands in her hair and kissed her lips softly.

"It's alright. Don't worry. I'll look after you. I checked into a hotel room. You can come with me," Toshiro took Karin's cigarette and stubbed it out. He took her hand and lead her to the hotel.

He headed into his room that was on the 13th floor. He opened the door then lead Karin inside. He showed her around the rather expensive hotel. Karin put her bag down next to the bed. She took her jacket off and put it over the chester drawers. She then took her shirt off and then her bra and put it onto the drawer.

Toshiro was leaning against the door frame as she stripped herself, "Karin. What are you doing?" Karin turned her head then felt warm arms wrap around her waist. The Kurosaki turned her head and kissed his lips.

"My head hurts. So I'm going to bed," Toshiro planted a soft kiss against her neck then watched as she pulled her trousers down then her pants. The white haired captain couldn't help but stare at her lovely ass. He couldn't help but reach for it.

When his hands made contact Karin gasped at the sensation of someone touching her butt. She felt another hand grab her ass and felt his thumbs stroking her flesh, "Toshiro. I wana go to sleep. Don't get me wet," Toshiro retreated his hands quickly then watched as Karin slipped under the covers.

The male took a seat beside her then patted her head until she closed her eyes, "I'm gonna have a few words with Isshin. Do you want me to grab anything while I am gone," Karin nodded her head then grabbed Toshiro's phone from his pocket and began to type stuff into it.

"It will all be in my room, or the bathroom. Oh can you pass me my headphones and my Ipod please. It's in my bag," Toshiro took out her head phones and lay them on the bed. He kissed her forehead then left to have words with Isshin.

He walked into the house and saw Isshin sitting on the couch his hands in his hair. He turned then saw Toshiro standing there with his arms crossed. The white haired captain saw how sad and betrayed his ex-captain felt. But that was no excuse. "Come to lie some more," Isshin asked with venom in every word that he spoke. Toshiro shook his head then walked over to Isshin grabbing his collar of his jacket.

"You may be my old captain. But you made my wife cry and that is something I won't allow anyone to do. Got that," Toshiro hissed. Isshin was shocked with Toshiro's words. He was standing up for his wife. Like a proper husband, banishing anything that would hurt there precious wife and to keep them safe.

"Karin wanted to tell you. But she was scared that you would hate her. She said that the worst possible scenario would be for you to kick her out and basically dis-own her," Toshiro growled some more. He hated the fact that Isshin did throw her out. She dreaded that the most, she hoped her dad would be some what sad but moved on and accepted the marriage.

He brought his phone and out wrote the word 'dad' into his inbox search. All the texts with the word 'dad were displayed. All the message had the same idea and dated back to two years ago.

'I want to tell dad'

'I have to tell dad'

'I'm gonna tell dad'

'I couldn't do it. Dad was to happy'

'This is killing me. I need to tell my dad'

'Dad was talking about marriage, making me feel horrid'

'I don't want to break my dad's heart'

'Dad'll hate me for lying'

'It's been a year. We need to tell my dad that we are married. Or he'll most likely kick me out the house,'

'Toshiro I need to tell him that were are married. I can't hide it from my dad. He's like my only really friend, beside you'

'How would I tell Dad I am married?'

'We have been married two years now. Dad will hate me if he found out. But when he does, I don't want to look at him. He'll be hurt'

Isshin read all the texts. He didn't realise his daughter was hurting so much. That she had been wanting to tell him. Ichigo walked in wathcing as Toshiro punched Isshin square in the nose. "Next time, i'll be in bankai," Toshiro hissed angrily.

He read the message Karin had given him for the stuff that he needed and headed into her room. Ichigo rushed over to his dad. He had a nose bleed but it wasn't broken. Rukia could sense that something bad had happened, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

Rangiku followed her captain into Karin's room and found him looking for some stuff, "What was that about?" Rangiku asked leaning against the doorframe with her happy smile.

"Isshin kicked Karin out the house," Rangiku rushed down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom then looked to Isshin with sad eyes.

"Why would you kick Karin out. She hasn't done anything wrong," Ichigo gasped then put his hand onto his dad shoulder hoping that it was a lie. Isshin looked to Rangiku with sad eyes.

"Your defending her not knowing what she had done," Rangiku paused. She thought about it but nothing came to mind. She couldn't be pregnant as she didn't have a boyfriend she clearly stated it when they went out clubbing and Rangiku knew she wasn't lying to her.

So options like pregnant and such were out of the question. Rangiku looked up the stairs and thought about her captain, "Does Captain know what she had done?" Isshin nodded. Ichigo, Rukia and Rangiku rushed up the stairs to find Toshiro grabbing her books and school stuff and putting it into another bag. He walked into the bathroom then called for Rangiku to come in.

"What are sanity towels? Karin needs them," Rangiku went into the cabinet under the sink and pulled out two colourful packets and put them into Toshiro's bag. She watched as Toshiro deleted sanity towels on his list then put his phone in his pocket.

"Can I go see her?" Rangiku asked. Toshiro nodded his head then walked down the stairs with Rangiku following him. The two exited the house and made there way to the hotel.

Rangiku sat in the living room area while he woke Karin up. Toshiro brushed some of the hairs out of her face then watched as she slowly opened her eyes to see her husband hoovering over her. She sat up, the blankets exposing her naked chest.

Toshiro never looked at her breasts, he had his eyes glued to hers, watching her facial expression, "Rangiku came to see you. I got your dressing gown as well. That wasn't on the list though," Karin wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him into a tight hug.

Rangiku stood at the door watching as the female hugged her captain. He noticed her bare chest then frowned gently at the sight. She was naked properly naked, but her captain didn't seem all that bothered about it.

"Get dressed," Toshiro whispered to Karin. Rangiku quickly ducked away and sat back on the couch. She watched as Toshiro came out from the bedroom and walked over to the kitchen and looked into the small fridge. It was empty.

Rangiku watched as Karin stepped out fully dressed. She had on a white top that started at her shoulders. Her collar bone was exposed to the world. She also wore black jeans that hugged her legs nicely.

"What happened?" Rangiku asked. Karin walked over hugging the woman before shaking her head slowly. Rangiku wrapped her arms around her securely holding the small girl.

"I have been hiding something from my dad for two years. When he found out, he didn't like it," Rangiku was curious but she wasn't going to get the information out of her easily.

"Rukia, Me and Orihime are going to a hot spring that is just outside the city. We were planning on taking you. Wanna come? The boys are coming as well, plus Uryu, but they'll be in another room," Karin nodded her head slowly.

"Sure I'll go. Seems cool," Rangiku hugged the girl. She was sitting on her knee her head against her shoulder. The lieutenant grabbed Karin's breast then squished them softly.

"I never noticed how big you got, but captain didn't give them a glance,"

"So you saw us hug. For the record, I like to sleep naked, just putting that out there before you start spreading something incorrect," Karin stated slapping Rangiku's hand away. The strawberry blonde nuzzled her nose into Karin's arm.

Karin looked to Toshiro who was looking at the fridge. The female couldn't help but smile at Toshiro. She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer and ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. She would tug on it softly and play with it.

She made three small parts and began to pleat the long hair that was at the back. Toshiro was oblivious to what she was doing with her hair, it was relaxing though. He could feel a nice sense wash over him as his wife played with his white hair.

Rangiku was waiting with Karin and her captain at the baths. It was rather cold for it to be june, Karin was freezing for some reason. She wished she had brought a jumper. Toshiro took of his own hoddie and put it over Karin to warm her up.

There was no cars outside and the streets were rather empty. The hot spring happened to be in the centre of Kurakara town, but on one of the quieter streets. It was reaching 7 o'clock when a car finally pulled out and Ichigo came running over to his sister.

He held her close to his chest as he hid his face into her long black hair, "Karin, are you okay? I am so glad that you are okay?" He whispered with a shaky voice. She could obviously hear the worry that was deep in his throat as he tried to hold back the worries.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me." Karin really didn't want her brother to worry about her. She hated not being able to tell them the truth that she was actually married, but somehow she couldn't do it.

She didn't know if it had to do with the fact that, her brother would basically 'bankai Toshiro's ass' if he were to find out about them being married and assume that they have done 'things' that would take the innocence away from Karin. Or would it be the fact that she lied to him and kept important things from her older brother. Karin was always close to Ichigo. She would tell him almost everything, but she is keeping one of the most important thing hidden.

Karin felt an arm around go around her arm. She was still thinking about how she was lying to her brother and how he would take it. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. She didn't hear the conversation between Rukia and the woman at the front . Apparently there was only one bath left and that the group agreed to bath together.

The female was brought into the changing room and sat there as all the other woman began to strip. She could imagine her brother screaming at her and both Toshiro for lying to him for two years. She could feel her brothers hate and it hurt her, tears began to roll down Karin's face. She fell onto her side and lay there crying to herself. Rukia and Orihime went into the bath leaving Karin and Rangiku outside.

The strawberry blonde began to undress Karin as she was in no mood to do so, wrapping a white towel around her waist, just like all the other woman. She led her into the bath then sat her down before stepping in to the luke warm water. Rangiku was hugging into the girl as she thought about how much she had betrayed her family.

She was dis-owned from her family. She could tell that Rangiku would most likely be upset for lying for so long. Karin didn't see the males walk in with a towel around their waists. They took a seat on the opposite side. Toshiro was facing Karin and noticed the tears.

She wasn't looking at him and it hurt so much. He could see the pain on her face, he wanted to rush over and wrap his arms around the girl, not just stare at her and hope that she would be okay until they were alone again. The white haired captain noticed a blur of ginger pass him and was soon in his view.

Ichigo held his sister closely as she cried on his shoulder, not being able to stop the tears that fell down her face. She wanted to be able to control the tears, but they were like a tap that was left turned on and continued to run. Ichigo patted her back and stroked her hair softly as she continued to weep against his shoulder. All the women couldn't help but stare at the crying female, she was really hurt. She had been spaced out since she saw her brother and she was still spacey.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," he tried to reassure her. Karin couldn't help it and she continued to cry. Ichigo backed away and Toshiro walked over and took her hand. He led her away so they could talk quietly. "Toshiro?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow as the small white haired captain took his sister further away.

"Don't worry," the white haired captain replied. He wrapped his arms around Karin and brought her close into his body. He wanted to give her a comforting kiss on the forehead but everyone had there eyes on them.

"Everyone'll hate me-us, if they find out the truth," Karin whispered into his shoulder. "My dad did. With out a second thought he kicked me out of his life. I don't want the same to happen to Ichigo and Rangiku. I don't think i'll be able to deal with being kicked out of there lives," Toshiro shook his head then gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Ichigo couldn't do that. Isshin will accept you back. It probably will hurt. Karin I'm hiding it from Jushiro, someone I consider my dad. He will be hurt as well, but he'll have to accept it, but remember I won't kick you out. Okay? Please keep that in mind," Karin nodded her head then rested her head against his shoulder closing her eyes.

"Don't cry over it. Okay? We'll get through this together," Toshiro reassured her. Karin nodded then followed Toshiro back to the rest of the group who were watching them as they chatted privately. They all wanted to know what Toshiro was saying to the very upset girl.

She had cheered up, due to her chat with her husband and everyone saw that she did look some what happier. Karin took her seat beside Rangiku and the older woman put an arm around her,bringing her closer to the woman's body.

"I can't believe Ichigo and Rukia got it on and is now pregnant," Rangiku grinned at the smaller woman. Rukia and Ichigo both had dark blushes on there face and were looking away from the group with embarresment.

"Tell us about the sex. We all want to know," Rangiku continued. Karin stayed still, hoping that she could black out on this conversation. She didn't need to know what he got up to in the bedroom. She hoped he wasn't that dirty or hard on Rukia and wasn't into the bonds and abusive sex.

"Well it started of nice, both had a little bit to drink. We went into the bedroom were we started kissing. One thing led to another I was licking her-" Ichigo was stopped by Toshiro coughing obviously trying to get his attention.

Once Ichigo had turned round to face Toshiro, the white haired male pointed to Karin who was seriously red in the face and had her hands over her ears trying to block out the conversation. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Karin's innocent reaction. Even Toshiro was giggling at the sight of his wife blushing.

"We'll be getting out now, before we shrivel up," Rangiku stood up with a towel around her waist and headed out with Karin and all of the girls. Toshiro tried to look down, like rest of the male but he kept his eyes on his wife's skinny waist as she left the bath.

The males came out a few minutes after and went into a room were they could continue to chat. Karin watched as her husband entered with a Yukata on. He took a seat beside Karin and then looked to how she was wearing her Yukata. It was the same blue one but he could see quite a bit of her cleveage.

"Stop checking me out," Karin whispered causing Toshiro to blush and look away from his own wife. The black haired Kurosaki touched his bare leg then looked at him before going in front of him and running her hands down his pale legs.

Toshiro couldn't help but look at her cleavage and only hoped that one of her breasts would fall out so he could touch it. Karin smiled at him then looked around, no other male in the rooms and the other females were chatting. The female took his hand and placed it within her Yukata.

He quickly pulled his hand away not getting a good enough feel. Karin continued to rub his legs. The other males walked in and the female's turned to look at them with a grin.

"He has smoother legs than me. Do you shave them?" Toshiro laughed shaking his head.

"I'm completely hairless," He touched her head then laughed at how she blushed and slapped his hands away. She pouted at him then pointed to his groin before whispering into his ear. Toshiro was still staring at her cleavage wanting to grope them and make her moan.

"What about...down there," Toshiro blushed then shook his head making Karin grin widely before walking away from Toshiro and going to talk to Rangiku who was drinking some tea that was left in the room.

"Are we okay now?" Karin nodded her head then looked away before taking a cup of tea before taking a seat beside the other woman.

"Karin, you have become rather beautiful. I didn't know you were so big," Orihime laughed at the sweet girl.

"If I was to go against Rangiku. I'd lose," Rangiku got the girl to stand up then got Orihime to hold the girls breats pushing them together.

"Boys. Who's boobs do you like better. Karin's or mine?" Renji walked over inspecting the two before going with Rangiku's. Uryu also agreed with Renji that Rangiku's were better sized. Ichigo went with his sisters and Toshiro agreed that he preferred Karin's.

"Byakuya you are the decider, who's do you prefer?" The male walked over then pointed to Karin's before walking away. The female Kurosaki was shocked that 3 out of 5 guys liked her breasts better. Obviously Toshiro was to like them better.

Everyone stood outside in the cold, with the clothes they wore, into the hot spring. Ichigo offered to drop Karin and Toshiro off at the hotel. Karin got in the back and her brother to drive the two of them of to the hotel.

"Karin, are you okay? You can obviously talk to me," Karin nodded her head then looked in front to see her brother driving, his concentration on the road.

"It was just the thought of dad throwing me out that got to me, is all. I am fine," Karin lied leaning her head against the window watching as the world outside passed her by in a flash. She soon saw the hotel roll into view and a soft smile was dusted onto her lips. She saw her husband staring at her through the reflection in the window.

"Toshiro, look after my sister okay? She is precious to me," Ichigo said as he parked the car. He stepped out then opened the door for Karin. The female ducked out of the car and recived a hug from her brother.

She soon was led into the hotel room and soon felt a pair of hands pulling her clothes off. She was left in her pants and Toshiro led her over to the bed where he took of all his clothes apart from the boxers. He turned the lights out then turned on a dim reading light that was on the right side of the bed.

Karin was on top of her husband, her head resting on his chest. Toshiro ran his hands through her soft raven hair, enjoying the relaxing time they were currently spending with each other. A small heart beat made the white haired Captain smile. It was soft but he could feel it. He noticed that she had her eyes closed.

"Are you sleeping?" He asked. He was soon met with beautiful grey eyes and a small smile. She shook her head then kissed his lips softly. Toshiro kissed her back then felt her rest her chin against his shoulder.

"Do you really like my boobs or are you just saying it?" Toshiro laughed cocking his head to the side so it was resting against his wifes.

"I wasn't lying. I really do like them. Got a problem with that," He watched as his wife's face went extremely red. He touched her cheek then kissed her lips softly before wrapping an arm around her waist the other resting on her ass.

"What's that?" Karin asked as she felt something poking her. Toshiro blushed before looking to the side.

"That would be my...can I pull my boxers down? They have gotten tight," Karin nodded then pulled his boxers down then felt something against her. She tried to ignore the feeling but it was rather hard as it was poking her.

"Sorry about this," he whispered looking away from Karin. The female shook her head. She put her knees on either side of his waist and her hands at his head. She bent down to kiss his lips but a phone vibrated the whole room. Toshiro reached for his jacket then looked at the caller ID. It was Soi-Feng.

"If you answer, speaker please," Toshiro nodded then answered the phone and pressed the speaker button.

"Hey, head captain said that you were away today, so I wanted to know what was going on?" The woman said over the phone. Karin kissed Toshiro's neck, ravishing it with soft and gentle kisses.

"Ichigo is getting married in two days. I'm helping him out," Toshiro replied, trying to keep his breath under control as the feeling was far too great. Toshiro was gonna speak again when Karin kissed his lips and put her tongue down his throat.

"They're finally getting married. That's great," Karin never allowed Toshiro to speak. He could only hum a soft of yes.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked.

"I won't tell her about the marriage," Toshiro whispered to Karin before replying to Soi-Fong. "My girlfriend is on top, getting a little jealous and trying to stop me from talking,"

"Girlfriend? I didn't know you had one,"

"I do but no one besides the head captain knows about her. So you must keep this a secret," Soi-Fong agreed to the statement.

"Sorry, Toshiro's girlfrined. I'll leave you be. I'll be coming to the wedding so if you're there, come and say 'hi' I wanna meet ya," Karin didn't reply, she hung the phone up and Toshiro rolled onto her, changing there positions.

"Come here, sexy" Toshiro pulled the girl close to his body and began to devour her lips into the late hours of the night, until Karin finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter may have a lemon in it. I dunno. Please review, thank you. I really do enjoy them a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

_A cold breeze filtered into the room as the white haired captain opened the window to Karin's bedroom. He slowly walked inside trying not to make noise or wake up her twin sister. Toshiro slid the window down then gently shook Karin softly._

_The black haired female began to stir awake, her eyes half lidded, she gazed into a beautiful teal eyes. The girl raised her hand and rested it against her friends cheek. She looked over to her sister then sat moving to the side allowing her friend in._

_"Why have you been avoiding me? Please tell me," Toshiro hung his head not looking the girl in the eyes. He didn't know how to respond to the girl. He felt his heart beat faster and he began to shake gently._

_"You want to know the reason?" Karin nodded her head then watched as Toshiro looked into her fully awake grey eyes. He put a hand on her cheek moving away some strands of hair. "I think I-" the male brought the girls head closer to his own._

_When their lips met, electricity ran throw both of them. The kiss became more intense, Toshiro pushed Karin back onto the bed. Their lips moved together as if they were one entity. It was like they were meant to be together._

_After that feeling of needing to breath took over, Toshiro rolled beside her. He smiled at her, lying on his side, facing Karin, "I __**am**__ in love with you," Karin was still paralysed looking up to the celling._

_Her chest rose and fell quickly as she panted for breath. She didn't move at all, she could feel how sad Toshiro had gotten at her silence. She felt him go to walk away but she pushed him down against her bed then rolled onto her side facing his beautiful face._

_"I love you too," She smiled back at him, a blush covering her cheeks. Toshiro kissed her nose softly then pulled the covers over them both. Karin rested her head on Toshiro's chest, her hand on his stomach._

_"So does this mean we are dating now?" Karin asked nervously. Toshiro gave the girl a kiss on the forehead._

_"Only if you want to date a captain of the soul society. I may not be able to come around a lot and do the boyfriend, girlfriend things that you want to do. But i'll try as best as I can," Karin nodded her head, as she was taken into a sleep full bliss, with her head resting against her new boyfriend._

* * *

Toshiro woke up to the sound of a tap turning off. He watched with half lidded eyes as his wife stepped out, clad in a fluffy white towel. She walked over to Toshiro's side of the bed and dropped the towel in front of Toshiro, un-aware that he was up.

She bent down to pick up a fresh pair of pants. Toshiro quietly sat up and turned his body towards her and grabbed the girls hand spinning her around. Her knees were on either side of his thighs. She was pulled onto the bed properly, both of them lying down on the bed.

"Toshiro, we are both naked," she whispered as her wet her dripped onto his chest. The male kissed her lips before pulling her closer to his body.

"You want me don't ya? What if I wanted you now?" Karin sat up then put her pants on before putting on her grey skirt. She put on a black lacy bra before turning to face Toshiro. She crossed her arms then frowned at him.

"Later. I have school to deal with just now. Don't go trying to get me wet, just yet," she grumbled. She picked up her shirt and buttoned all the small fidgety buttons before putting on her tie then her hoddie.

"See you later. I have to leave now," Toshiro grabbed her waist and pulled her in close to his body.

"Take a key with you. There is a spare at the front, next to the door," Karin nodded her headed then a small frown formed on her lips.

"There is something I need to tell you, yet I can't remember. It'll come back to me, and i'll text ya," Karin grabbed the key and her bag then ran out the apartment with Toshiro smiling softly as she left.

* * *

The female Kurosaki sat in her class, her friend Shouta next to her chatting about the strip club they had went to. "Kurosaki, who was that boy you were crying into at the park yesterday?" A voice asked her. The girl turned to see Suzaku, captain of the kendo team.

"Oh him...he's just a friend," Karin lied looking down. Shouta automatically noticed the pain expression on her face. He didn't like that look. He didn't want to see that expression.

"I also noticed that you had a fag in your mouth, what was up with that," Karin looked to Suzaku hoping he would leave her be, but he went closer up to her.

"Kurosaki, the head teacher wishes to see you," the class teacher said standing at the front of the class with a frown on her face. The female nodded then made that all so familiar trip to the head teachers office.

Karin knocked on the door gently then was told to enter, the girl upon entering noticed her father taking up one of the two available seats that were in front of the head masters desk. The old male gestured for Karin to take the last available seat.

"Well, I assume you are aware to why you are here, am I right?" Karin and Isshin both nodded their heads simultaneously. The head teacher smiled to the two. He looked to the girl with a frown.

"Karin, you are a bright girl, the president for the school, head of the boys football team. Coach for the middle schooler team. You're a star pupil, the speaker for the graduation but you refuse to continue you're studies with going to a college or a university. What do you want to do?"

The female never said a word, she wasn't sure how to respond to that. She wanted to move to were all the dead lived and live with her sexy, yet dead husband, his age unknown to her. The head teacher touched her hand then gave her a reassuring smile.

"Does a boy have anything to do with this?" Karin nodded her head slowly. The head teahcer moved around from the desk then crouched down.

"Karin, if he doesn't want you to continue with your studies, he isn't a friend or worth having as a friend," the head teacher.

"I'm moving far away with my husband," Karin spoke up. He head teacher looked down to her left hand and noticed the white ring that was adored on her wedding finger.

"I wasn't informed of such a thing, when was this. Was it recent?" Karin shook her head then looked to her dad who stayed silent.

"I have been married for two years," The head teacher was rather shocked with news before nodding his head slowly.

"Well congratulations to you both, though it may be two years late," Karin thanked him then looked away as the head teacher took a seat back at his seat.

"So what is your new last name?"

"Hitsugaya," Karin whispered.

"Should I change your name for the last few weeks?" Karin shook her head then looked to her ring twisting it around her finger.

"Our marriage is a secret to everyone apart from the odd two people," Karin explained. The head teacher nodded his head then lay back on his chair.

"Well, tell him, that he has to take good care of you, no matter. You are on of my precious students. May I see a picture of your husband," Karin took out her expensive phone then began to search for a photo. She found one she was happy with and showed him one.

Karin had her arms around Toshiro's neck and was pecking his cheek. Toshiro had a large smile and was blushing as the corner of his eyes were looking at the girl. The head teacher smiled at the picture. He could tell that, that male was Karin's soul mate.

"I assume that is the reason, you won't date any male at this school," Karin nodded her head then was excused by the head teacher. Isshin stood beside his daughter not saying a word for sometime.

After the awkward silence, Isshin put his arms around his daughter and brought her in close to his chest. Karin was stunned to do anything. The male who screamed at her and kicked her out of her home, was embracing her, as if he was saying sorry.

"I'm sorry, baby," he whispered to her but Karin still didn't move. She wanted to hug him back, but her heart had broke in two as he kicked her out of his life. It was going to take more than a simple hug, to make that aching feeling in her heart disappear.

"I didn't know you were desperate to tell me. I assumed, that you didn't want to tell me, because it was not important," Karin shook her head before shaking her head.

"I wanted to tell you, that we were dating, but when Yuzu told you about her boyfriend and how you reacted to it, I didn't want to be embarrassed," Isshin allowed Karin to speak. She was embarrassed to have her dad wrap around Karin and the boy. True, that could be awkward for some.

"I'm heading back to class," Karin never gave her dad a second glance as she walked in. When she entered she saw her teacher frowning at her angrily and with Sazaku grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Kurosaki, did you know that tobacco is a drug?" Karin nodded her head before hissing at Sazaku.

"I am fully aware of that, but did you know that two third of the smoking community started smoking before they where eighteen. That a lot of people smoke to calm nerves or for a stress relief. Oh and while we are on the subject, alcohol is 20 times worse that having a smoke. Even if it was 1 unit. It is just as bad, and someone who I saw at ShirtLess, having a bawl of a time as they danced on the pole, does not have business telling me what is right in wrong, in this subject," the class were stunned by her vome back.

She was straight to the point, strong and very perssauding. The teacher fumed then sat down waiting for registration to be over soon. When the bell signalled, Karin went to her first class, PE. Jinta and Shouta were walking beside her, with Sazaku on her tail.

"So who's the white haired guy?" Karin stopped then turned to the male before answering his question.

"My best friend. I have known him since I was eleven. He happens to be friends with my brother," Karin stated. She walked into the girls changing rooms and changed into her P.E kit. Instead of the three quarter length shorts, that Orihime and her year group had to wear. theyhad modified the uniform up a little. The shorts are almost like another pair of underwear and a short white top was replaced with the white baggy one.

The female didn't mingle with the rest of the girls, she headed to the football pitch where all the boys resigned. Shouta, Jinta and Suzaku came over to her. Normally classes were split up girls doing one thing. The boys doing something else, but Karin found the girls P.E far to boring and easy, so she joined with the boys to do football instead.

"Right, Karin you are a captain and so is Sazaku. Start picking your team," Karin was given first choice so she went with Shouta her friend.

"Shouta is the worst player. You don't know what you are doing," Karin never said a word, she handed her team mate a red bib. He put it on just as Sazaku chose Jinta, a very good footballer.

"Matobi," Karin picked another bad team member. In the end Karin had picked the bad players and Sazaku took all the good players. The teams huddled together with the other players.

"Why did you pick us? We suck," Karin laughed shaking her head.

"You don't suck, you're just not as experience as no one passes to you. You'll do great and I'll be helping out. Oh just for the record Jinta will be cheating using one of those fancy tricks, so i'll be countering him and Sazaku. Shouta you are on Jinta as well everyone else find you're marker," Karin explained putting her hand in. Everyone did the same then raised her hand to the sky with shouting, team, loudly.

The group ran onto the field, their spirits some what high for the first time. Karin's team weren'tq able to get the ball, Sazaku had stolen it and passed it to Jinta who began to flash step over the field. Karin flashed stepped after him then once the ball was being kicked into the net. The Kurosaki grabbed the poll of the goals and managed to kick the ball away and to Shouta.

Once he had the ball, Karin ran beside him. She was running beside him helping him out, just incase someone was to tackle. She would kick it to another team mate and run beside them and do the same.

In the end Karin's team won by 10 goals. Sazaku was extremely annoyed as he won to a bunch of losers. He huffed then watched as he noticed a group of adults sitting on a grass bank watching the game. They walked over to Karin and the orange haired one gave her a high five.

"Wow, you were awesome. And you flash stepped. When did ya learn that," Ichigo asked. Karin shrugged her shoulders then looked at Toshiro who was staring at her shorts. She looked back to her brother.

"Kisuke taught me that trick. It helps when dealing with hollows," Suzaku walked over to Toshiro, putting an arm around Karin's shoulder.

"You're that guy who was hugging into my girlfriend. She told me that you got her onto the fags. What do you say for yourself?" Ichigo gasped.

"First, you aren't Karin's boyfriend. If you were even her friend you would of known why I was at the park and if you were her boyfriend. She would have called you and not me. Second, Karin's smoking habit is not me. I never got her into smoking and thirdly and most importantly," Toshiro took a deep breath before smiling at Suzaku before that smile turned into a frown.

"Get you're arm off of her, before I snap it off," he hissed. Suzaku laughed before turning to face Karin then planting his lips on hers. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. Karin stood there frozen in shock. She couldn't believe what he was doing to her and in front of her husband.

Toshiro stepped in front of the two and punched Sazaku in the jaw sending him flying back. Karin flashed stepped away into the girls changing rooms. Toshiro was being held back by Shouta.

"I'm gonna...," he hissed angrily trying to grab at his collar. Rangiku walked over to Sazaku and stamped on his groin. She put a hand on Toshiro's shoulder then turned to face Sazaku.

"Stealing a girls first kiss is a crime in my books. You dirty bastard," Ichigo looked to Toshiro who was very protective over his sister. He didn't quite care, how close they got, he was looking after. He was okay, to be with his sister.

"She's flaming 18 years old. She goes to stripers, drinks and smokes," Suzaku hissed. Shouta nodded his head but then he frowned.

"She is also the president, the spokes person for graduation, captain of the boys football team as well as coach for the middle schoolers. What her free time involves, does not concern you," Shouta hissed. Suzaku grabbed him by the collar then hissed into his face.

"Two years ago, you could barely hold up a conversation, know you are getting snippy with me," Shouta kicked Suzaku in the leg and fell to the ground. He never said anything afterwards. He walked away in search of Karin.

Toshiro turned around to see Isshin watching everything that was going down, he never said anything to Toshiro, he just smiled before leaving. Matobi tapped Toshiro and told him to follow. Jinta following behind.

They walked into the girls changing rooms. There was still 10 minutes to other girl came in. They saw Karin sitting on a bench with Shouta beside her soothing her back. The female looked up to see Toshiro and ran into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I was really shocked and I-" Karin cried softly into his shoulder. Toshiro wrapped his arms around her body pulling her in close to his. He stroked her hair softly, waiting for her to calm down.

"I'm not mad at you or anything. I'm mad at him for kissing you," He whispered softly to her then moved away looking at her attire. He chuckled for a second then tugged softly at her pants.

"Do you have anything on after these?" He asked quietly making sure that the others couldn't hear them at all. Karin nodded then lifted a bit of her pants before tucking them away.

"Ichigo wants you to get fitted into your dress," Karin nodded then looked at the first aid box that hanging on the wall.

"Oh yeah I will be working tonight. That is what I forgot to tell you this morning," Karin explained. Toshiro nodded his head then looked to the three for a brief second.

"Right, well I'm going. See ya when you get back," and with those words he left, Karin with Jinta, Shouta and Matobi. Jinta was over to Karin in a heartbeat. He was shaking her gently.

"Why were you sad?" He asked worriedly. She wouldn't cry on a park bench for no reason and call for a shoulder to cry on.

"My dad kicked me out the house," Jinta nodded his head and dragged the two others outside leaving Karin to get changed into her school uniform. The female went back inside the school and went for break.

Karin went to the hospital that Uryu happened to run. She did her usual shifts from 6 till 11 then went home. She had spent most of her night, before going to work, trying dresses on with Rukia and Rangiku for the wedding. She had found one she liked and about time as the wedding was tomorrow. Apparently everything was already in order.

Karin walked in, her body aching all over, espcially in the neck. She took a seat on the couch then felt a hand go around her shoulder and brought her close to a hard, warm chest, clad with a soft white top "Can you massage my neck please and my back?" Toshiro nodded his head slowly them disappeared for a few seconds.

"Take your clothes off. And put on some comfortable shorts or whatever. But keep your top half naked," Toshiro began taking a seat on the long part of the couch. He soon put some soothing music on.

When he turned back around he saw his wife sitting in front of him. She tied her hair into a messy bun. Toshiro squirted some lotion onto his hands before rubbing his hands together before putting his well lotioned hands onto Karin's neck and down her back.

He slowly began to rub her shoulders getting the knots and kinks out of it before slowly rubbing her back. Karin touched his arms and slowly trailed his hands onto her breasts. She turned around slowly then lay back, Toshiro following her down to lie down.

Her husband never uttered a word. He stared at her beautiful, large breasts. They were perfect in every way. They were soft and very squishy, yet hard at the same time. He began to massage them both then put his lips to one of her nipples and began to suck on it softly.

"Ahhh," Karin moaned softly as her husband sucked on her sensitive bud. She ran her delicate fingers into his hair and tugged on it softly at the pleasure. He kissed her left bud softly then kissed down her stomach till he got to her shorts. He continued to kiss her pant line.

"Karin, can I-," he asked softly. The said female nodded her head. She felt two soft fingers touch the buttons on her shorts before pulling them down her legs and off her completely. She soon felt her pants being tugged down. Once she was naked, she gasped sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Toshiro asked softly, kissing her fore head and holding onto her shaking shoulders. She shook her head then began to fidget with the helm of his shirt.

"I haven't shaved today. So I''m kinda...you know...and...it's not fair. You should be undressed as well," She began to cry out holding his body tighter to hers.

"I need to shave Toshiro," she said again. Her husband shook her head then pushed her onto her back before kissing the pubic hair softly. He trailed kisses onto her thighs.

"I need to shave. It's so disgusting," she whispered softly. Toshiro kissed her inner thigh softly them trailed his lips to her clit. He kissed it ever so softly once again then kissed his wifes soft pouting lips.

"I am the one who will see this, so there is no need," Karin shook her head then lifted her husbands top over his head and placed it beside her trousers. She kissed his neck softly then began to palm his growing erection, that was still covered with boxers and a pair of shorts.

She soon grabbed the rim of his shorts and pulled it down. Karin gasped seeing the bulge in his boxers. She hesitantly took the rim of the boxers and pulled them down. She bit her lips seeing his white pubic hair.

"I didn't except them to be white. Well I did but-" Toshiro laughed kissing her neck softly. He sat her up then massaged her shoulders, facing her.

"Yeah, there a rather vibrant colour. I have been naked in front of you before, like yesterday. Did you not see them," Karin shook her head then lay back, spreading her legs open.

"I have condoms in my bag. Go get them," Toshiro reached over for the bag then pulled out a condom. He was about to rip it when a knock interupted there process.

"Toshiro! Karin! It's me," Ichigo shouted from behind the door. Toshiro quickly sat Karin up right way, flashed stepped to grab two dressing gowns. He put his on and put a pair of boxers on before turning the TV on. A movie that Toshiro had thankfully seen began to play. He got Karin to rest against his lap putting her dressing gown on her before getting her pretend to sleep. He pulled a blanket over her then whispered quietly into her ear.

"It was like they knew what we were going to do," he whispered to her stroking her head softly. Karin laughed quietly then heard her husband shout quietly like a whisper.

"It's open. I can't come to the door," the door opened and Ichigo and Isshin walked in. Toshiro nodded to both of them putting a finger to his lip.

"Oh, what were you doing," Isshin asked taking a seat beside Toshiro.

"We were watching, Woman in Black. It got to scary for Karin, so she ended up falling asleep," Toshiro whispered to them. Isshin patted his daughter head, kissing her forehead believing that she was asleep.

"I love you baby. I'm not mad at you. I love you far too much, to hate you. I was just a little sad. But know I know that you cared and thought of me while keeping your secret," he whispered rubbing her cheek softly with his thumb. "Sleep well. Toshiro. Does she sleep in the bed?"

"Eh yeah. I sleep here," Isshin nodded then picked his daughter up and taking her over to the bed. He put her onto the the left side then put the covers over her.

"We were bringing up Karins dress and your suit. Rangiku is dying to do her make up and hair. So be at the church early," Toshiro nodded then turned the TV off and pulling the covers over his body as they left. Once they were gone, Toshiro rushed over to Karin then realised that she had fallen asleep. He quickly grabbed the condom that he had stuffed into the dressing gown.

He untied it then lit it slip off him before he crawled onto Karin. He untied her gown and slowly took it off her. He chucked it off the bed beside his own then kissed her lips, "Babe. Wake up. We are not done, just yet," he said with his lips pressed to hers.

Karin didn't wake up and continued to sleep. Toshiro bent down to her clit and began to lick up her clitirios making Karin moan rather loudly, waking up in the process. She ran her hands through his hair then opened her legs.

Toshiro grinned then ripped the condom packet open and rolled it onto his long shaft. He soon allined himself up with her entrance and pushed lightly into her. Karin grabbed her husbands hand as soon as the tip went inside of her.

Her knees bent as he ventured further into her. Once he was fully in, Karin still held onto his hand while she adjusted to the sudden intrusion. The feeling soon calmed down and Karin thrusted her hips up.

Before Toshiro could pull out. Karin quickly scrambled for her dressing gown wrapping it around her small frame, "I wanna see your beautiful body as we have sex," Karin shook her head, tying the black gown around her tightly.

She looked into Toshiro's eyes then kissed his cheek, "Your spiritual pressure is out of control. I am freezing," The male soon got his spiritual pressure under control before thrusting deep into his wife who gasped out in pain, grabbing his hand for support.

He bent down capturing her lips for a passionate kiss. Karin thrusted her hips up slowly giving him the 'I'm ready' signal. Toshiro moved his lips away and with his spare hand un-tied Karin's dressing gown. He allowed her to keep it on her arms but the gown was spread open.

Finally thrusting deep into Karin, she screamed in pleasure, her hand scratching his back. Toshiro kissed her lips thrusting quicker and quicker into her till her moans were ecstasy them selves.

"Ahh-Toshi-Faster," Karin moaned into his ear. Toshiro nodded then picked up the speed till he was slamming into his wife. Both Karin and Toshiro were moaning each others name in pleasure as they become one.

"Ah ah ah," Karin moaned once again, digging her fingernails into his shoulder. Toshiro bent down and sucked on one of her nipples. He still had one of his hands holding onto Karin's and he was not going to let go any time soon.

"Gahh. Toshiro. I think. I'm gonna-" without finishing her sentence both Karin and Toshiro came. Toshiro pulled out of Karin as liquids did the same, running down her legs. The white haired captain tied the condom up then put it into the bin.

When he returned he saw Karin fidgeting nervously on the bed. The teal eyed male walked over kissing her forehead and taking both of her hands. He noticed that she was blushing a lot, "What wrong babe," he said putting a hand onto her cheek.

Karin took a deep breath, composing herself. She pushed Toshiro down, then crawled on top of him, "I wanna go for another round," she purred softly into his ear. The male went to top her but Karin shook her head. "I'm in charge," she purred again. She kissed his lips softly then kissed his neck, nibbling on the soft flesh.

She then moved down his body until she got to his cock. She kissed the tip then brought out her tongue and gingerly licked the tip earning a loving moan from Toshiro. She licked down the shaft and under it, earning more loving more moans from her husband.

She kissed his balls before licking it as well, like a cat drinking it's milk. "Baby. You are so good at this," Toshiro praised sitting up and kissing her forehead. Karin looked up and licked her husbands lips.

"I'm already fully erected. You don't have to do such things," Karin nodded her head then took the whole shaft within her mouth, right down to the end. She bobbed her head making Toshiro moan loudly.

"Ggg-Karin. You are torturing me," Karin nodded her head, she couldn't speak. She continued to take in her husbands long cock. She sucked on it softly then felt hot, salty liquid in her mouth. She swallowed it then took the long shaft out. She felt her husband pat her head pulling her head closer to his own.

"Sorry. I couldn't speak, it was far too amazing," He pecked her lips running his hands down her soft, silky black hair. He watched as his wife mounted onto his dick then slowly began to bounce on him.

Toshiro held his wife's hands as she bounced on his cock. Karin bent forward. Toshiro began to thrust into her, there bodies becoming one. Karin was moaning heavily at the amazing feeling. She began to grind her hips against Toshiro.

Both of them began to breath heavily as they both came. Toshiro closed his eyes then felt Karin roll of him and lay next to him, her head resting on his chest.

"Toshiro, when I was working, I was thinking that when I move in with you. I won't be able to work at the hospital. Will I just be a house wife?" Toshiro stroked her hair shaking his head

"You won't need to worry. I'll help you out. I have a plan," He kissed her head then felt his wife climb onto him, resting her head on his shoulders.

"Baby. Can we talk," Toshiro nodded his head at his wife's commands. "See if one of us woke up in the middle of the night and wanted to pleasure the other. Would that be allowed?" Toshiro nodded his head.

"Are they allowed to strip the other naked?" Toshiro nodded his head once again. "I would like to say that there will be no penetration while the other one sleeps. And if that person is to wake up and allows the sex then the person who woke them up, will be on top. Sound fair?" Toshiro nodded pulling his wife into his sweaty body kissing her forehead.

"Your brother's wedding is tomorrow go to bed," Toshiro whispered kissing her cheek. Karin nodded her head and soon drifted off to sleep with Toshiro holding her body close to his own. He reached for his phone then phoned a certain person.

"Hello, head captain. Is anyone going to the Ichigo's wedding that could do be favour...well basically, Karin doesn't want to be a house wife, so I was gonna give her healing kido books and she could help out at the fourth squad...I agree, her spiritual pressure is just under a captain...Hanataro? He's fine. Tell him that I am in the Furken hotel. On the the 13th floor room, 1360," Toshiro hung up then fell asleep beside his sexy wife.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter and sorry for the long wait. I didn't feel like writing recently**.


	5. Chapter 5

Karin had her face snuggled into her husbands shoulder while he held her body close to his own. His breath was gently blowing onto Karin's neck as they both slept together. The female woke up and saw her sexy husband who was not gonna let her go anytime soon.

She looked to his shoulder then saw a large scar. Karin traced it with her fingers waking her husband up in the process. Toshiro watched as she traced his scar on his shoulder before he wrapped his arms around his wife tightly, "Kiss me," Toshiro whispered into her ear.

Karin put her lips onto her husbands then turned away in the bed. Toshiro closed his eyes again and kissed Karin's neck, "Tell me about that scar. I don't like it," Toshiro nodded then got Karin to turn into his chest.

"It was during the war with Aizen. I ended up cutting Momo down believing it was Aizen. I went crazy and was reckless and my arm was cut off," the female gasped in shock then hid her face into Toshiro's arm.

"It's okay. I am fine," He whispered. Karin could only nod her head then stood up and walked into the bathroom. She put turned the bath water on waited for the bath to fill up then she hoped in.

Toshiro lay in the bed for some more until a knock came at the door. He stood up, groaning gently, put on a pair of boxers and put his dressing gown on, but not tying it closed. He walked over to the door and opened it and saw a fimialar male.

He took the books of the timid black haired male before walking inside leaving the door open allowing Hanataro to come in. The 7th seat walked in, taking a seat in the large apartment. He looked to the shut bathroom door hearing a female hum.

Toshiro heard Karin growl and shout for him, "Toshiro. My razor broke. Go buy a new one for me," Toshiro laughed shaking his head.

"Rangiku gave you this wax stuff. It's under the sink," He could hear the water slosh as Karin got out. He heard her scream then heard her scream for his name.

"Toshiro. I cut my leg. Ah, there is a lot of blood," Toshiro rushed over to the door then saw Karin's badly cut leg. He put a her dressing down around her then took her hand and lead her into the livingroom.

"Who's he?" Karin asked her husband looking at the shy dark haired male sitting on the couch. Toshiro sat down then allowed Karin to sit on his knee. He began to apply kido to her wound. The wound closed overly slowly making Karin groan at the pain.

"Stick with waxing, Rangiku was going on about how they are better," Karin hid her head in her husbands shoulder.

"Oh, this is Hanataro Yamada, 7th seat for the 4th division. He was bringing healing kido books, under my request," Karin nodded her head. "And this is Karin Kurosaki. She's like my best friend here in the world of the living," Hanataro nodded his head, stunned at the information and seeing Toshiro cuddle into a girl.

"Finish with your shower. You need to look nice," Toshiro stated, causing Karin to stand up and head back into the bathroom. Toshiro asked for Hanataro to leave and he did so with out hesitation.

* * *

Karin stood behind her brother looking at his reflection in a large mirror. The female walked closer to her brother realising that he looked very handsome in that tuxedo. Ichigo turned to his sister and held her close shaking gently.

"If you can see yourself in twenty, even thirty years, your love for Rukia still as strong as ever then you are ready to marry her. She is your everything and you need to cherish her everyday. You'll go back to being a captain, and your schedule will become hell. There will be days when you can't stand her and there will be days when you can't stand to be apart, no matter, cherish her every little chance you get," Karin whispered. Ichigo nodded his head then patted his sisters head carefully trying not to mess it up.

"Never knew you could be so deep," He laughed smiling at his little sister. Karin shrugged scratching the back of her head.

"I saw it in a movie not that long ago. The soon to be husband cheered up a lot" Ichigo kissed her forehead before looking back to the mirror.

"Thanks Karin. It did," he took a deep breath, then turned to the door and walked out passing his father who patted his back. Isshin turned to Karin and walked over. He kissed her forehead then rubbed her cheeks.

"You are beautiful. I hope you looked just as beautiful as you got married. Was that little speech about you and Toshiro?" Karin nodded her head then turned to the mirror. She was wearing a light blue dress that was short at the front, reaching her mid thighs while at the back it went a little bit below her knees.

The dress was strapless and had a faint seam under the breasts before it flowed down. The cup area had a couple of sequence around the hem. Karin had hear hair in curls and she did look very beautiful. Yuzu's dress was a light yellow dress that flowed down to her ankles. It was rather plain compared to Karin's.

"Was yours like this?" Karin nodded her head slowly.

"Sightly. We met in front of the head captain and he was like our minster. We then changed into different clothes and went out clubbing in the world of the living. I feel asleep there so Toshiro carried me home, got me changed into pyjamas then we fell asleep together," Karin explained looking at her dad's reflection in the mirror.

"I would have loved to have given you away. Why didn't you tell me," Karin turned to her dad who was looking down sadly.

"I was gonna, but then Yuzu butted in and told you about, Tsunayoshi, and you went on about a wedding and children and i just chickened out. I was to scared. Then I decided that I would tell you after, incase you never wanted the wedding to happen," Isshin looked down. He never realised that his love and care for his children scared Karin away.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"I love Toshiro. We were meant to be together. I have never been so open with anyone else in my life. He's my everything. I can tell him anything and I know it is safe with him" Isshin never said a word. He trusted her and what she was saying.

"Karin, please answer my questions. I won't be angry, just be honest," Karin nodded taking a seat on the sofa provided. Isshin took a seat beside her then turned to face her.

"Have you had sex yet?" Karin blushed but nodded her head all the same. Isshin nodded smiling gently before continuing, "When was this?"

"Yesterday,"

"What stopped you from doing it earlier?"

"When I was 16 we agreed that I was too young and it would be impossible to get me out the house to have a romantic night,"

"Was protection used?" Karin nodded her head.

"Are you thinking about having children in the near future?"

"We haven't spoke about it yet and I don't really want any, any time soon," Isshin nodded then stood up giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you. I just hope you are happy," Karin walked away and went to talk to Rukia who was waiting for Byakuya to come collect her. Yuzu and Rangiku were talking with Rukia calming her nerves.

"Hey. Nervous much?" Karin laughed knowing the feeling. Rukia nodded then watched as Karin walked over leaning against the mirror.

"Of what?" Rukia looked to the girl with confusion. W"What are you nervous about?" Rukia looked to herself in the mirror. She could think of many things that she nervous about. Her future depended on this basically. Both futures.

"What if he says no? What if I am not good enough for him? What if we have a fight and get divorced? What if he doesn't love me later on in life? What if he is looking for a stronger female? What if I am not the one for him?" Rukia began to ramble on.

"First, he isn't gonna say no. He loves you too much and wants to spend the rest of you're life with you. Also, my brother is out of your league not the other way around. If you did fight, you'll talk it through again and come to an agreement. He wants to marry you and no one else. You two were bound together. You're soul mates. A red chain connects the both of you. You were to fall in love with each other. It was supposed to happen," Rangiku looked to Karin with shock. Most of the girls doing the same thing.

Karin walked away as Byakuya walked in. She had refused to be a flower girl or a brides maid. Ichigo didn't mind to much and allowed her to be another viewer. The female slipped into the back and took a seat at one of the last rows. No, one turning round to look at her. Not that she was bothered. She did notice that her husband was in the first row and was looking around for his wife.

When the music started everyone stood up and turned to see Rukia standing at the door. Karin did not stand up, she looked to her brother who was grinning like an idiot. Karin closed her eyes then looked to her ring on her finger. She looked back up as Rukia met with her brother, Byakuya placing her hand on top of Ichigo's.

Karin felt a huge migraine start then began to panic knowing what had caused such pain in her head. The female quickly ducked out then saw a hollow. It was running towards her. Karin had yet to develop her Shinigami powers. She had learnt to deal with hollows her own way.

Karin had learnt how to jump using a flash step and hover in the air. She went to jump but was hit away with it's back of it's hand sending her into a muddy puddle. She lay there for a second then ran up to the monsters arm and jumped on it's head cracking it's mask. The mask did not shatter and the hollow grabbed Karin's dress and held her in the air. The dress ripped and she was then hit with the other hand. The claws scratching at her body ripping the dress more.

Karin saw a boy with a football and took it off him before kicking it into the hollows mask, shattering it finally. The female sighed, her eyes stinging as she saw her reflection. Ugly mess for a wedding.

The girl walked back in and into the bathroom. She looked at the dress. Ruined. Blood was spilling onto the dress and her face had a huge gash in it. She took a deep breath trying to compose herself then walked out seeing her brother and his new wife walk out laughing and holding the others hand, looking at each other lovingly. People crowed around them as Karin slipped down the walls holding onto her side in pain. Her blood clinging to the walls as she fell to the floor.

"I am so happy for you. I can't believe you are finally married," Keigo congradulated them. The migraine returned causing Karin to lie on her side, her hands covering her head. She sobbed gently then heard her name being called out.

"Babe, what happened?" Toshiro whispered to her. Karin growled at him pushing him away with all her might.

"Don't fucking touch me," Toshiro was taken back by that statement. He noticed the blood on the walls and the pain in Karin's eyes.

"Babe. What's wrong. What happened," he asked trying to sit her up but Karin refused to move her head. Toshiro called for everyone's attention who were still congratulating Ichigo.

"Isshin! Help!" Toshiro barked at them. Everyone turned to see Karin lying on the floor, blood pooling out of her. Ichigo gasped and went to rush over but Isshin was already over.

"Sweetheart. What happened? What the hell happened Toshiro?"

"Men-" Karin gasped out in pain. Her face still hidden from sight. -Oss," she slurred out in pain. Karin bit her lip then lifted her head up. Everyone saw the gash down her face and gasped more.

"How can you be fucking soul reapers and not feel the menos. Who is 2 cm away from destroying this building," Toshiro ate a soul candy and his soul slit into two. The soul form dashed outside with a few other souls.

Rangiku never left and instead ran over to Karin who was growling at anyone who tried to touch her. She was clearly upset and her clothes were ruined.

"Ayame! Shun'ō! Sōten Kisshun I reject," Orihime said. Soon Karin was in an orange orb and her wounds and her dress were soon repairing themselves. Toshiro and the other returned to their Gigai's amd saw Orihime help Karin to stand up.

"13 captains. 11 Lieutenants. 1 thrid seat. 1 fifth seat. 2 Quincies and yet out of all 28 none of them could see that Gillian and the Menos. Yet a spiritual aware female. Who doesn't even own a sword had to go up against them," Mostly everyone she had mentioned looked down.

Toshiro looked down then stepped back and stood with Soi-Feng who was staring at Karin. Who ever that girl was, she was special. She yelled at 28 people who could harm her. Toshiro looked to Karin who walked over Kenpachi.

She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down till he was level with her, "Don't breath. Your breath stinks. Lower your flipping spiritual pressure. You are choking me," Zaraki grinned then went to slap the girl, but Isshin grabbed his hand and held it in a bone crushing grip.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my daughter or I will personally rip you apart?" Zaraki huffed then lowered his pressure until it was undetectable. Karin walked away from the group, Orihime and Tatsuki following her.

The party was shortly after the wedding. Karin sat with the Kurosaki family, behind her was Toshiro and a few other captains that he was close to.

"Hitsugaya. Do you know that girl?" Jushiro asked. Toshiro nodded his head.

"She's Ichigo's sister," he stated cutting the sentence short. Shunsui smiled looking at the table.

"Who's the girl in the yellow dress?" Toshiro didn't need to turn around to know who he was talking about.

"That is Yuzu, Karin's twin sister," Shunsui smiled at the girl who looked to them. Toshiro turned to see the group who were chatting casually. Isshin and Kisuke were laughing together enjoying each others company.

"Do you remember Toshiro joining that academy?" Kisuke asked. Isshin laughed before nodding his head.

"That was over 150 years ago," Karin raised her head then stood up tears rolling down her face. She turned to her husband who was standing up looking at Karin with worry.

"Over 150. Over 150. He's over 150. He could be over two centuries," she began to murmur to herself. She turned to see Toshiro, who looked the same age as her.

"Over 150. You're over 150 years old," she whispered to him before rushing past him and towards the bathroom. Toshiro turned to Isshin hissing.

"She doesn't know my flaming age. She believed I was hopefully in the thirties. She doesn't even-" Toshiro rushed after Karin. He spotted Karin in the corridor crying.

"Babe. Baby," he called out to her. The female looked up to see her husband. She held a hand out to him and he gently took it, kissing her hand.

"I told myself that you were my age. But you are not. How old are you actually?" Toshiro kissed her forehead and brought her closer to his body.

Toshiro stopped looking at the single toilet in front of him. He grinned at the toilet and an idea popped into his head. He took Karin's hand and led her into the toilet. He pushed her in, locking the door and turning the light on.

"What are we-?" She began looking to her husband who was grinning at her. "In here?" Toshiro nodded pulling his wife close to his body. He unzipped her dressed then let it fall of her small frame. He kissed her neck seductively, picking her up and placing her on the counter.

"Babe. What's came over you?" She whispered. Toshiro kissed her lips then dipped his hand into the front of her little panties. Karin whimpered then Toshiro pulled them down and bent onto his knees. He held onto her hips as he flicked his tongue over her clitoris.

Karin lifted her legs up, Toshiro kissed her inner thigh then kissed up her body and back to her neck. He licked her neck, "Don't leave any marks. My brother may catch on," Toshiro got Karin to wrap her her legs around her and he pinned her to the wall.

His lips were connected to her, their tongues swirling around in a passionate french kiss. Toshiro held her cheek keeping her face close to his, "We are not having sex unless a condom is involved," Karin whispered. Toshiro pressed the condom dispenser then showed it to Karin. He was about to rip the condom but someone knocked on the door.

"Not again," Toshiro whispered, helping Karin into her clothes. He splashed water onto her cheeks then told her to rub her eyes. The girl did so and Toshiro put an arm around her. Karin had caught on then began to sob gently as he opened the door.

He saw Jushiro standing there with a smile, "Are you okay Karin?" The female nodded blowing her nose on a tissue. She wiped her eyes, sniffing then followed Toshiro into the reception area. The two had let go of each other and had separated.

Toshiro led her over to his table. Jushiro and Shunsui had moved away and joined Isshin. Karin took a seat beside Soi-Feng and Toshiro. The female captain looked at the two before turning to Toshiro.

"Who is this?" She asked quietly.

"Karin Kurosaki," he stated simply.

"But is she-?" Toshiro nodded his head slowly, making Soi-Feng grin madly. She held her hand out and Karin looked at it.

"Karin this is Soi-Feng. She was the one who interrupted us the other day," Karin nodded her head and took the females hand.

"Don't phone at such times," Soi-Feng blushed nodding her head.

"When we finished, you never hung up. I heard you guys making out and moaning gently. I hung up after some time," Karin blushed then looked to the dance floor and saw her dad dancing with Kisuke.

The lights went down and waiters came out with chocolate biscuits. When the lights went back on Rukia was standing at the front with a long chocolate biscuit.

"Everyone, find a partner, that you are comfortable with, and put the biscuit at each end. Eat the biscuit till your lips meet in the middle," Rukia walked over to Ichigo and bit one end of the biscuit.

Karin saw someone walk over to Toshiro but lucky for Karin, Toshiro already bit the end of the biscuit and the female Kurosaki bit the other end, staring into Toshiro's teal eyes. The two looked around seeing everyone finding a partner. The whole room had found a partner.

Soi-Feng was with Kisuke and Isshin was with Yorichi. Karin giggled at the sight. She saw Rangiku with a male with three scars over his eye. Renji was Byakuya. Ikkau was with Yumichika. Izaru was with Momo.

Soi-Feng and Kisuke were rather close to the two. Soi-Feng being closer than Kisuke. She had one ear listening to there conversation.

"You'll have to pull away as soon as our lips meet. I won't be able to stop," she whispered quietly. Toshiro nodded then both of them began to munch on the biscuit slowly. They were staring into each others eyes as they bit down. Their lips were inches apart, Toshiro took the final bite snapping the biscuit in half.

Karin huffed chewing what she had in her mouth and swallowing it. She smiled to Toshiro then everyone was asked to go onto the dance floor, for Rukia's and Ichigo's song. Everyone took their partner and lead them onto the dance floor.

"There I was again tonight. Forcing laughter, faking smiles. Same old tired lonely place. Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancies, vanish when I saw your face. All I can say it enchanted to meet you,"

The song was not the original but was a cover by Owl City. Karin and Toshiro paused at hearing the song. They had heard this song yesterday while getting there dress or suit. This song had come on the radio and the two had both enjoyed it. The two were singing along to the song.

Karin began to shake, tears were falling down her face. Toshiro held onto her tightly as everyone was enjoying the music, swaying along to it. The girl ran out the room. Toshiro wasn't able to catch up with her. She was out of sight and people had got in his way.

Karin walked outside. She saw a window and smashed her right hand into it from the frustration, the girl gasped at the pain then fell onto the floor. She picked up a large shard of glass and ran it across her left wrist. The girl gasped once again and her eyes rolled back as she collapsed to her side.

"They ruined my wedding," she murmured her eyes closing. Toshiro finally managed to get out. When he made it outside, Karin was already passed out. The male rushed over and saw both her hands. He rushed back inside and found Isshin sitting down.

"Have you seen Karin? I wanna dance with her," Toshiro grabbed his shirt and began to drag him outside. A few people followed him, going to see what the problem was. When Isshin saw his daughter he saw all the broken glass. He picked her up and called for an ambulance.

One arrived in the matter of minutes. Toshiro followed his wife who was in a stretcher. Isshin helped his daughter into the ambulance and helped Toshiro in and he went in behind. Ichigo rushed over to the stretcher and saw the blood over Karin's hand. The doors were slammed shut and Karin was rushed to hospital.

* * *

_Karin put her hands on her husbands shoulders as he put his hands on her waist, "There I was again tonight. Forcing laughter, faking smiles. Same old tired lonely place. Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancies, vanish when I saw your face. All I can say it enchanted to meet you," The two swayed with each other as the empty hall they were in disappered and they were nothing but utter darkness._

_Enchanted was the only thing that they focused on as the newly wedded couple moved across the dance floor. There bodies were close together as the song played. Nothing else mattered anymore. This was their song. Their night. Their dance. Their wedding. Nothing could ruin this._

_Karin rested her head against her husbands shoulder, "All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you. This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you," Karin sang to her husband._

_Toshiro picked her head up and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, both of them were still swaying to the music, "I was never in love with someone else. I never had somebody waiting on me cause you were all of my dreams come true and I just wish you knew, Karin I was so in love with you," Karin blushed that he changed the name in the song to suit her._

_The two stopped dancing as they heard another pair joining them, the two were pushed off the dance floor. Crowds came in from every angle pushing Toshiro and Karin to the back. The two noticed the people who stole their dance floor. It was Rukia and Ichigo. Everyone one saying there names and praising them for their song and how that song was meant for them._

Karin opened her eyes, a figure was in focusing into her view, she noticed that it was her dad. She looked around, noticing that she was in the hospital. A blood drip was hooked up to her arm. She looked around the room, but he wasn't there.

"He's angry at you. He is trying to cool down," Karin nodded her head then looked to the window she was next to. She could see herself, in the reflection. She saw the sadness on her dad's face.

"Dad. I'm sorry. I promised, I would never do this, but..." She trailed of not being able to finish her sentence. Isshin kissed her forehead then shook his head. He stood up then heard movement in the bed. He turned to see Karin getting up.

"No. You have to stay in the bed. I'll get Toshiro for you," Karin nodded lying back down. Isshin walked out. He walked into the waiting area and saw a lot of the people from the wedding waiting for her. All of them had gotten changed, except Toshiro who was still in his suit. He was staring off in to the distance and had been since he had left Karin in the room.

At the sight of Isshin everyone looked up with a smile. Toshiro was still focusing on the floor. Momo had her arms Toshiro and was resting against him. Everyone gasped as they saw a person standing behind him.

"Are you angry with me?" Isshin turned to see Karin standing there with a doctor holding her drip. Toshiro looked up to Karin, his eyes going to both hands that were bandaged up. Toshiro walked over embracing her in a loving hug. He rested his head against her shoulder.

"Go back to your bed. You're not supposed to be up," Karin shook her head, but fell foward. Toshiro picked her up, allowing Karin to wrap his shoulders. He grabbed the drip she was connected to and began to head back to her room.

He placed her on the bed and tucked her in. He kissed her lips softly but heard Karin whimper wanting more. Toshiro bent down again and gave her a longer kiss. When he pulled away Karin whimpered once again. Toshiro sat her up then crawled onto the bed, he held onto her shoulders and slipped in tongue into her mouth.

His tongue roamed around her mouth, her tongue fought against his trying to get dominance but she lost every time she tried. Toshiro pulled away then looked to the door seeing Soi-Feng and Isshin.

The two looked at each other before walking in to see Karin. Isshin looked to Toshiro who was still cuddling into her, "I didn't think you would kiss your girlfriend like that. I thought it would have been more sweeter and not you trying to devour her,"

"Seven hours. I have been worrying for my girlfriend. I will kiss her however I like. And Soi-Feng. We have...you know...had sex," Soi-Feng looked to Isshin who nodded his head. Soi-Feng gasped shaking hitting Isshin gently.

"You're Isshin Shiba. I haven't seen you in 100 years," Toshiro put his arms around Karin who was shaking softly. He kissed her cheek, then his stomach rumbled. Karin laughed then hers did the same.

"Go buy yourself something. They always ask who you are visiting, when you say Karin Kurosaki, they'll give you a discount," Toshiro gave Karin a quick peck on the lips then heard her whimper. He kissed her lips once again before heading to the canteen. Soi-Feng followed behind him. They walked past Rukia and Ichigo who were returning from the canteen.

"Toshiro, how long have you known Karin?" The male ignored him and headed into the canteen. He was pissed at him for choosing their wedding song. Soi-Feng noticed how cold he had become. He had been very cold until she woke up.

Momo had been trying to comfort him, but he was in his own little world. He was staring at the ground. He had been frowning until his wife had woken up. When everyone went to get changed. He never. He stayed there waiting for her to wake up.

Toshiro ordered two soups and two ham salad baguettes, an orange juice and a green tea. He had told them that it was for Karin Kurosaki and he payed nothing. With the help of Soi-Feng he carried his order back to her room. He passed most of the captains but he never uttered a word. He looked to Rangiku and beckoned her to follow. The two females followed Toshiro into Karin's room.

The female gave her husband a smile and moved her head wanting him over to her side. She whispered int his ear, "Help me get changed out of these?" Toshiro nodded then quickly shooed everyone out for a couple of seconds.

Isshin had made Karin a bag with all the things she would need to change into. Toshiro stripped her naked then put her pants on and then her bra. He put the jeans on her then put on the red top. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his arm. She kissed his neck then followed Toshiro outside.

"Baby, what were you thinking. Why?" Rangiku asked bending down to look the girl in the eye. Karin looked away, not saying anything. She had a feeling that Toshiro would give her a lecture when they were alone.

She had seen the sadness on his face and she hadn't seen that before and sure to god, she never wanted to see it again. She dropped away from him then got Toshiro to walk on her right side, so he could hold her wrist.

When they passed everyone, Ichigo rushed over to see her. Karin took a seat then opened her mouth. Toshiro rolled his eyes then opened the baguette, then put it to her lips. She munched on it quickly, starving.

Karin took the last bit of her baguette, she went to raise her hands to wipe her mouth, but Toshiro took out a napkin and wiped her mouth for her, "Can I have a drink," Toshiro opened the orange juice then put the straw into her mouth. She sipped on her juice slowly then let Toshiro move it away.

"Why are you feeding her?" Toshiro and Karin refused to answer Ichigo. Rukia asked the same and the two ignored them. The white haired captain rested his head against her arm, closing his eyes. Karin soon noticed how tired he was.

She moved her arm and pulled him in closer, ignoring the burning pain in her hand. She rested her head against his. Isshin smiled at the sight. A husband will always worry, when there wife is in hospital. It is inevitable. Sleep does not exist to them. The only thing they are thinking about is how they should help there wife out.

"I've got the car up front. I'll take you to back. Someones needs his bed," Toshiro was helped up and was taken to the car. Karin was helped in and strapped up.

"So, explain why you are giving Ichigo the cold shoulder?" Isshin asked as he kept his eyes on the road. Karin looked down then looked to the mirror, where she could faintly see her dad.

"What did you think of their wedding song?" Isshin looked in the mirror before looking back to the road.

"I think that song fitted them perfectly. Why?"

"Enchanted is our song. That is mine and Karin's wedding song. We thought hard about it and we went with that song. Ichigo only heard it over the radio and liked it after hearing me and Karin sang it," Isshin nodded and left the conversation there.

He pulled the car outside the hotel and helped the two out. He helped Karin walk upstairs and Toshiro as he was completely exhausted. When they walked in Toshiro stripped into his boxers and went into the bed not saying a word. Karin walked over and kissed his lips softly.

"Sleep well, baby," Toshiro shook his head sat up then began to undress Karin. He patted the bed beside him and turned into to face it. Karin crawled into her side and felt her husbands arms wrap around her, "I love you," Karin whispered to him kissing his forehead. Isshin walked in and saw the two.

"Jinta, Kisuke and Shouta have came in to see you. I'll bring them in," Isshin stopped picking up a slightly opened condom packet he put it into his pocket then left the room. Kisuke walked in first. He patted Karin's head then crouched down.

"How are we?" He asked with worry in his eyes. Karin smiled gently.

"I'm fine now. Still angry at Ichigo, but I'm stable," Kisuke kissed her forehead then rubbed her shoulder before leaving. Karin turned to see her husband staring at her for a few seconds.

"Babe, will you wake me up in a two hours. We need to chat. Also don't leave me," Karin nodded her head then watched as her two friends walked in. Jinta looked to Toshiro who had fallen asleep.

He touched Karin's knee then looked at her with sad eyes, "I am not going to say what everyone has said. But just so you know, we are both thinking it," Karin nodded her head.

"He was seriously worried for you. I got Shouta and went to the hospital. Toshiro was in the room with you, staring at you. He then left and sat for hours staring," Jinta began watching as Toshiro moved his head onto Karin's lap and pulled his hand over her.

Shouta and Jinta only stared at the white haired male, who was snuggling into their friend. Karin stroked his head softly with her right hand.

The two males spoke with Karin for two hours. They had spoke about school and how Isshin had phoned in and said that she had caught the flu and should return soon and that Yuzu will give her everything that she had forgotten.

It was only lunch time, Shouta and Jinta were skipping class to spend some time with their friend. Karin said that she would go to football and do the coaching. She looked down to her lap, seeing her husband peacefully resting on her lap.

"Toshiro. Wake up," Karin whispered into his ear. Toshiro hid his face under the covers.

"Are the two still here?" He asked, his voice slightly horse. Karin played with his hair softly.

"Yeah. You won't get any sleep tonight, if you sleep any more," Toshiro nodded his head then from under the covers he pulled her pants down and began to lick her softly. He got his two fingers and inserted them making her gasp.

"I know. Get rid of your friends please," Karin shooed them away biting her lip, making sure no moans escaped her lips. When the door shut Karin gasped out moaning gently. Toshiro licked her clitirios before sitting up and giving his wife a peck on the cheek.

"You get wet, very easily," he left the bed and helped his wife get re-dressed before walking into the living room area, to see Rangiku, Jinta, Kisuke, Soi-Fong, Shouta, Isshin and Momo. Karin stared at the group of people who were taking over the couch. The female gazed to Momo but she had no idea on who she was.

"Karin, the doctor told me to make sure that you have someone to talk to. You have all of us so please don't keep things bottled up," Isshin began. The raven nodded her head then took a seat on the floor.

"Apart from that I don't know Soi-Fong or her?" Karin pointed to Momo who was taken back by the sudden rudeness. She pouted looking away from the group. Toshiro put an arm around Karin.

"That's Momo Hinamori. She was Aizen liutenant and now is your brothers. I have lived with her all my life basically. She is like my sister," Karin bounded over to the girl bowing gently.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness. Do you have any stories about Toshiro when he was younger. Preferably ones that will embarrass him?" Momo laughed nodding her head.

"I have many stories about 'Shiro," Momo laughed. Karin giggled looking back to Toshiro with an evil grin. He never said a word to him after, she took a seat in his legs allowing him to play with her hair.

"Karin. Why did you do what you did?" The said female looked down at her hands that were wrapped in bandages. She looked back up to Kisuke before speaking,

"My day had been pretty much shit. I missed Ichigo's ceremony due to hollows. I found out that Toshiro was really old. And then Ichigo and Rukia did something, by accident, that broke my heart and made me feel small inside."

Toshiro continued to play with her hair, knowing that she loved the feeling. He knew she was hurting basically all that day. She had pushed him away and told him to fuck off. She never got that angry at him before. She was always happy and content with him, but she never swore at him, well directly at him and he was never shoved away.

Right now he wanted to kiss her, and hold her close, make her as comfortable with him as possible. He never wanted to be pushed away from her. He was always being pulled to her and he enjoyed being attracted to her.

Isshin went into his pocket and by accident pulled out the condom. Everyone gasped especially Kisuke. Karin and Toshiro went beat red at the sight of the slightly opened condom packet. Jinta was laughing at the sight, "Who's the un-lucky lady?" Karin was blushing deeply and she could feel Toshiro do the same.

"It's mine," Soi-Feng announced snatching the condom from Isshin. The girl stuffed it into her pocket then looked down.

"Oh how Yourichi will love to hear about this," Toshiro stood up taking the condom of her and waving it in front of Kisuke.

"At least she is doing it responsible. Okay, leave her be. Don't ya have an empty shop to deal with?" He asked stuffing the condom into his pocket.

"Soi, you tell me the male and you'll get it back," she blushed nodding her head. Karin stood up and turned the kettle on. She waited till it popped until she went to grab it, she dropped it, pouring scolding water over her.

"Toshiro!" She screamed his name and he came running out. He saw the kettle on the floor then picked her up as she was standing in a pool of scolding water. He rose his spirital pressure freezing the room over. He slipped his hand under her shirt getting to the worse area. She whimpered, hating the feeling off the burning.

"Did you forget that you were in hospital and you have two bad hands. I'll deal with all this. Now you're dad will be better with burns than me," Karin shook her head hiding her face into is chest.

"You're not 11 again," Toshiro whispered stroking her hair softly. Isshin led the two into the bedroom. Isshin got Karin to take her shirt off. He went into the bathroom and kitchen and got a towel and icecubes.

He returned and put it onto her tummy, Toshiro held it there kissing her cheek, "Sweetheart if you want. Come live with me. You both can. Toshiro will be drained and all he wants is to be with you and not wait on you. If you healed in two weeks. Toshiro wouldn't have had a nice time with you. Come back with me," Without Karin's input, Toshiro agreed with the statement.

"Babe, what if I got...," Toshiro laughed shaking his head. He kissed her cheek.

"For a punishment, we won't be having sex until you move in with me," Karin pouted looking down at her stomach to see her husband holding her red belly. "And plus if you get honry just touch yourself or watch porn," Karin bit her lip as her husband was talking such things in front of her dad.

"You're the one always coming onto me. Yesterday you took me into the bathroom for sex and today you were all for licking me out," Isshin left the room giving them time to talk while waiting for them to chat he got Kisuke to get his emergency bag from home.

In a flash Kisuke returned with the bag panting gently. Isshin took it then got Karin to lay down. She lay her head on Toshiro's groin he put cold cream on her that stung like bad, "Toshiro, can you escape and get this place ready for you to check out," Toshiro slipped away.

He went round the house packing things, with the help of Soi-Feng, Jinta and Shouta. Karin hadn't messed up the hotel too much, so there wasn't much to deal with. Toshiro was chatting with Soi-Feng quietly while folding away Karin's clothes.

"You really do love each other. Don't ya?" Toshiro only nodded his head.

"She means the world to me. I really do love her. As soon as we met, we connected so well. I don't know if I should be telling you this, but I don't mind being naked with her. I used to be insecure about my body, still am kind of, but I don't mind if she see's me," he blushed looking down at the job he was doing.

"Is it because you are white haired?" He nodded slowly, blushing slightly.

"She didn't bother about them. She said that she excepted them to be white," Soi-Feng giggled putting Karin's clothes into her little duffle bag. The two headed back into the bedroom to see Isshin massaging her red stomach. Toshiro walked over and began apply his basic knowledge of healing kido.

"You're having a bad day. Aren't ya, baby?" He whispered to her gently as her stomach began to heal slowly. Momo walked in to see her friend holding the other females stomach, healing to softly.

Karin blushed at how everyone was watching her. She rolled onto her stomach and pulled the covers over her head. Toshiro crawled over to her and sat beside her on his side. He put his hand under the covers and stroked her hair softly. He felt Karin move her head into his touch and it made him smile.

"Guys, will you excuse us. All of you leave," Everyone left the two alone, giving the captain some time to heal his wife. Karin lowered the covers and looked to Toshiro with sad eyes. She was given a small peck to the lips which she loved. The light kisses were full of more emotion than the rougher ones, that were of hunger and lust.

Toshiro put his hands onto his wife's burnt stomach and let it cool down and restore back to it's original, beautiful toned stomach. Karin looked deep into her husbands eyes. Though he was concentrating hard, something about them told her that he was thinking about something, that made him sad.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She asked propping herself onto her elbows getting closer to his face. Toshiro looked down at her stomach. It was completely healed with no scars what so ever. He trailed his eyes to her cut left hand. He touched it softly making his wife whimper softly. He picked it up and gave the bandage a light kiss.

"You're healed. Let's leave," Karin nodded her head, standing up. The two walked to the door and gave Isshin a nod who grabbed the bags and walked outside with the two.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is finally up. Pease enjoy and thanks for all the love the story is getting. Keep loving it. Also, if anyone has any good stories, (mainly bleach, HitsuKarin) then please tell me. I haven't read many fics in a while.**


	6. Chapter 6

Karin's wrist and hand were now officially healed. Her husband had slipped her water from Yourichi hot spring that had healing qualities. He had told her that for that, she had to do one thing for him; tell one friend that they were married.

The female wasn't sure who to tell. Shouta was the only one she could really tell, Jinta was her friend, but she was much closer to Shouta than Jinta. A female that Karin didn't know, came up to her and asked her out. She was declined.

Karin took Shouta's hand and lead him to the roof. No one dared to venture up there. Karin rested against the wall and looked to her wedding finger. She sighed, this could be very awkward.

Shouta put an arm on the girl as she began to whisper stuff to herself. She looked to him with sad eyes, "Well, I was to tell someone so I will tell you. See when you first asked me out," She began twisting her ring round her finger. Shouta nodded his head.

"Do you want to know why I rejected you and still continued to reject people," Shouta nodded his head, no one knew why she rejected people and to know would be amazing.

"Well, you know Toshiro Hitsugaya I was with him," Shouta gasped, before nodding his head. Thinking back to how he cuddled into her, it made sense.

"So you are dating," he stated, but Karin shook her head.

"Not quite. Toshiro is my husband," she said quietly, but Shouta still heard all the same. That came as a shock, she was married. She was married to Toshiro. That was unexpected.

"So have you done it?" He asked softly blushing at the idea of Karin doing it with someone he barely knew. She nodded her head, then blushed.

"The condom, the other day was ours and not Soi-Fengs. She was just covering for us," Shouta nodded his head then looked to the ring on Karin's finger. He smiled at it then looked up to see Toshiro sitting on the fence with a smile. He jumped down and walked over to Karin with a smile, he kissed her cheek then looked to Shouta.

"You cool!" He asked. The male only nodded. He was still speechless. His best friend was married and he never knew about it. He wasn't angry maybe a little disappointed, but he could see how much Toshiro cared for Karin. He was happy for her.

* * *

The end of the day came and like most days, Karin and Toshiro were making out on the couch while waiting for everyone to return home. Yuzu tended be an hour and Isshin took about 50 minutes.

Karin and Toshiro both had there shirts off and Karin's bra was falling down slightly, the top of her nipples on show. He pulled her bra up and sucked on the right breasts while playing with the other. Karin was breathing heavily against Toshiros neck. The two didn't notice Isshin come in. He took off his work uniform then walked over to the couch.

"Am I gonna have a daughter, once you're done devouring her?" Isshin asked putting the TV on and taking a seat at their feet. Toshiro pulled down her bra and put her top back on before putting his on back on. The two cuddled up to each other, Karin's head resting on his chest.

Isshin smiled at the two before handing the two the remote to start the dinner. He watched as the two were chatting with each other lightly. The door opened, Jinta and Shouta came walking in. Karin huffed sitting up properly and watched the program.

She rested her head on the other edge of the couch, sighing deeply. Toshiro stood up then whispered to Karin, "Make sure no one comes up stairs," Karin furrowed her eyes brow then pulled him closer.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked him. Toshiro moved in closer to her then whispered.

"I'm hard. I'll be letting myself off," Karin blushed nodding her head. She looked down to see a bulge forming. She smiled and let him walk up the stairs. Isshin walked over to the couch, taking a seat beside Karin.

"Where did snowflake go?" Jinta asked watching the TV.

"He went to go for a nap," Jinta sniggered before nodding his head. He looked down at the ground before turning to Karin. "You got a date for prom?" Karin pointed to the roof.

"Toshiro will be here still. So I will be taking him. You guys wanting dates? Donny, Ryohei, Heita and Usaka all asked me to help them get dates, another two won't be a problem?" Jinta nodded his head slowly blushing.

"I have all the girls in our year on my laptop. I'll go get it," she stood up then began walking to her room. As she got closer to her room, she could hear moaning. She knocked on the door, then opened the door to see her husband lying on her bed.

His trousers and boxers were down at his ankles and he was pumping his erection forcefully. He was moaning her name softly. She realised that he had not noticed her. She shut the door quietly and walked over to her husband. He still didn't notice her.

She bent over and licked the tip of his shaft, Toshiro gasped in shock then noticed his wife. He touched her cheek then watched as she climbed on to him. She kissed his lips softly then whispered to him.

"Want help?" She asked bent down to his cock and gave it a soft kiss, without his permission she engulfed his cock, humming on it softly. She retreated then began to bob her head going all the way down. She was choking slightly at the feeling. Toshiro softly moved her head away and gave her a kiss.

"Don't choke yourself. Go back down stairs. I don't want anyone else to come up here," Karin kissed his forehead before walking back down the stairs with her laptop. He heard Toshiro continue to moan. She giggled before heading back down the stairs.

She walked into the living room and sat down between Shouta and Jinta. She opened her laptop, licking her lips softly. Her desktop picture was off Karin giving Toshiro a kiss on the cheek and he was smiling looking at her.

Jinta gasped and Shouta did the same. Karin smiled at the picture then went onto the file with all the females. She scrolled down until she found someone that Jinta was friends with, "Yumi Rida?" Karin nodded her head then gave Jinta a gentle nudge.

"I am going with Toshiro as friends. You can do the same. She also is waiting for someone to ask her. Phone her up now," Jinta took his phone then phoned the girl up.

"Hey Yu, it's me Jinta...I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me?...You will that's great...Okay see you tomorrow. Bye," he hung up with a smile on his face. Karin crossed of Yumi from her list then searched for one for Shouta.

"Haru is gonna ask you tonight. So ask her first," Karin gave him the number and he phoned up the girl. Shouta was all set for Prom. The three were finished in time for tea. Yuzu walked in with Tsunayoshi.

"You've been a while Yuzu, tea is ready to be served. Karin go get sleepy," The female nodded then began to head up the stairs. She reached the top when she heard a voice, "Hoping to see him masterbating to you. You filthy creature," Karin turned round slipping on the stairs. Tsunayoshi quickly grabbed her, holding her close as she tried to compose herself. He took her down the stairs as she was shaking.

"Karin, what happened?" The girl shook her head then felt a hand on her shoulder. She new who it was and hid her face.

"Disappointed much, you dirty little whore. Marrying young. Filthy creature," Isshin noticed something was wrong with his daughter and rushed over. Her noticed her shaking. Toshiro had jumped over the couch and pulled her close to his body, "You dirty little whore, making him worry about scum like you."

Karin had tears following down her face. Toshiro was soothing her hair down. He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer as she began to cry hard. Isshin looked to Shouta and Jinta who were just staring.

"Toshiro. Take her to her bed," Isshin ordered while walking over to kitchen and serving the dinner for everyone else. The white haired captain held his wife and pulled her close to his chest, lifting her up and taking her into her bed. He put the covers over her and sat down beside her.

"Someone is insulting me. They are calling me a whore and that I am dirty, since I want to watch you masterbate to me," Toshiro pulled her onto his lap and massaged her slowly.

"When you wake up, are you a grumpy person?" He asked kissing her cheek, "Or lets say someone wakes you up, are you grumpy?" Karin nodded her head. Toshiro kissed her cheek then took her hand.

"I think your zanpaktou is waking up and it's a bit grumpy. I think I could have woken it up. I can't control my spiritual pressure that well, when I am horny. If it is, i'll help you to deal with it. Just ignore it for now," Karin nuzzled her face into his chest.

The door opened and Shouta walked in with a large tray, he put it onto the bed then walked away. Karin closed her eyes then felt herself being pushed down. Toshiro kissed her cheek then her neck.

"If you want to watch me masturbate, I don't mind. As long as I get to watch you at some point," Karin blushed then grabbed the tray and took the two bowls of the tray. She handed one to her husband and began to eat happily within her husband arms.

Once the two had finished they headed down the stairs and saw the rest were watching Jeremy Kyle. Karin sat down then read the footer that told the audience what the accusation was. There was a girl about sixteen and an older male about seventy. There was also an other lady in her forties maybe.

Karin read the caption shaking gently 'I am in love with a man who is in his seventies. I want my mum to understand how I feel for him' The girl looked to her husband. He was over 70, he was older than 100 even 150.

"How old is Toshiro?" Karin whispered to her dad quietly. Isshin who was paying attention to the TV answered her question truthfully without giving much thought to it.

"197," Karin gasped then took a seat beside her sister and Tsunayoshi. Toshiro frowned before taking a seat beside Jinta at the other end of the couch. He was watching the show confused by it. Isshin had to explain to him, that the world of the living was a backwards society and the people who are on those shows are messed in the head some way or another.

"But this story is fine isn't it?" Isshin looked at him before gasping. No wonder he was so confused, he was 179 years older than his wife. To any normal person, this was outrageous, a young girl loving a male who was a pensioner. But for souls this was fine. They fell in love with people who were still in double fingers while they are in triple digits.

"Well to the audience that is not very cool, but to souls, it is fine since most of us are over 100 years old," The white haired nodded to the response then watched as the english male on the TV began to rant to the sixteen year old girl.

Toshiro felt Karin sit on his lap and cuddle into his chest. He smiled to her softly then kissed her forehead, "197," she whispered to him softly.

"Did you're dad tell you?" He asked tugging on her hair softly. Karin nodded her head sighing a bit.

It was getting dark and everyone was still watching the TV. Karin had taken a seat next to Toshiro and snuggled into his chest. His right arm around her shoulder and his left hand entwined with her own. The two hands would stroke the other softly. It was soothing and everyone else was clueless apart from Isshin who noticed the scene. It was cute that they cuddled.

He didn't mind them making out on the couch. He was glad that they weren't fighting. Toshiro was someone he could depend on. He could depend on him to look after his daughter and he will. The two were still in the honeymoon stage. It was cute seeing them exchange silva or being open with the other.

He could tell that they were meant to be together. Toshiro was cold to others and he never expected that he would fall in love with his first daughter then marry her. Toshiro was like a son to Isshin.

He had taught him about growing boys and about sex. He taught him bankai and about the female brain, especially when he had to deal with Rangiku, who took her work seriously. He introduced him to Masaki and he took a liking to her, like a mother, apart from Rangiku. He was apart of his family and he would be over joyed if he started calling him dad.

Isshin looked over at Yuzu and Tsunayoshi. He was sitting beside her and they weren't cuddling into each other. The former captain of the 10th squad laughed at his daughters who were in someone way snuggling in with their boyfriend while Shouta and Jinta were at his sides, oblivious to the cuddling that was going on.

Karin was drifting to sleep and Toshiro could feel that he was supporting her body. He picked her up, holding her in bridal style, her head nuzzled into his chest, "She's tired," Toshiro said to Isshin. The older male nodded his head and watched as his oldest daughter was carried up the stairs by her husband.

Toshiro kicked the door open then placed his wife down gently. He picked up the tray with the dirty plates and headed down stairs and put them into the sink before heading back up the stairs. He saw that Karin was cuddling into her pillow, her eyes fully open.

Toshiro pulled her top off of her and then her jeans. He kissed her cheek then stripped into his boxers before joining her in the bed. As soon as the covers were over both of them, she rested her head on his chest and looked to his chin. She kissed his neck then sighed, "Will I meet my Zanpaktou tonight?" Toshiro shrugged pulling her closer to his body.

"I won't be able to interfere with this fight. But you'll be fine. I believe in you," Karin snuggled into his chest while her husband kissed the top of her head. He pulled a magazine out from under his pillow. Karin looked up at the front page was with a girl who was only wearing panties.

"Babe, why?" Karin could only ask as he flipped the front page to see a female with a thong on. She had her back to the camera with her hand holding up her blonde hair. Toshiro looked to his wife, put down the magazine before turning to look to his wife.

"Go to sleep. I'll explain later," Karin did as she was told and fell asleep as her husband looked through the magazine with the half naked woman in it.

* * *

_Karin found herself lying on the cold, hard ground. It was pitch black, but she could tell someone was near her, watching her every move. The female sat up not knowing where to go. She looked around for a source of light but there was none._

_"Babe! Baby! Toshiro!" She called out. There was no reply, the silence hung in the air almost strangling her with how thick the silence was. Karin stood up then heard the air rush past her and felt a hand on her shoulder._

_"What is a filthy creature doing in my home. Get out you whore?" Karin was pushed to the ground and she hit her head against something hard. She stretched her hand out and felt that it was a shoe. The masculine voice pulled her back up by the hair._

_"You are weak and you think that I will bow down to the likes of you. I am far supior to the likes of you. Get out," Karin was pushed back down but she never hit the ground, she continued to fall, the air rushing past her. The girl screamed tears falling down her cheeks._

_She wasn't week and she would never allow someone to speak to her in such a manor. She would have yelled at the person, slapped his stupid face, stomped on his over grown feet, growled in his wax-filled ear, swear at him, then storm off, flicking her hair as she left the male dazed._

_She would never of stayed quite, but it was dark and she couldn't see. She couldn't go up against someone she couldn't see especially when they could see her._

_She continued to fall until she opened her eyes._

She was sitting up in her bed, sweating. She was panting and tears were falling down her face. Her husband sat up with his eyes almost shut. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close kissing her forehead.

"Shh. It's okay. Shh. Don't cry. I am here. I'll protect you. Shh, it's okay now," Toshiro whispered stroking her hair softly. Isshin rushed in and walked over to the girl. He had green tea in his hand and handed it to the girl.

She sipped on it shaking still. Toshiro kept his arms around her. He kissed the back of her neck then the side. He closed his eyes thenthe top of his head resting on her shoulder. Karin put the tea down then turned into Toshiro who wrapped his arms around her closely. He allowed her to hid her head into his chest and sob softly.

"It was your zanpaktou right? He's just grumpy that he has woken up. He'll tell you how weak you are and say something that will boast his ego. You have to fight him and win. That is the only solution. He is apart of you. He can outsmart you, but you can do the same," Toshiro whispered lying back down and pulling her down to lie on his chest.

"Toshiro is right. Fight him. He'll behave afterwards and don't be afraid of what he throws at you. If you were in darkness, tell yourself you can see. If it is to bright, it is dim. If you are underwater, you can breath. If you are burning, you are cool. If it is freezing, you are warm. Okay?" Karin nodded then fell asleep next to her husband once again, her body tense from the nightmare.

* * *

** I hope you enjoyed this. I might skip Toshiro's stay and most of the other things and move on. So there won't be a chap on the graduation, but I will mention it. Please review. I am not getting as many reviews and I am starting to think that you are getting bored. Please tell me what you think, things I can add. Things that peev you. I'd love to know. Don't be** **shy, or lazy please.**


	7. Chapter 7

Days past far too quickly for Karin. Prom came to quickly for her. It was the best day for her. She held her husbands arm as she walked into the hotel, passing off her husband as her friend on her arm. Suzaku was very disappointed that she had a male on her arm.

The two had sat beside each other and chatted casually. Toshiro got her food and gave her the best prom that she had ever wanted. Karin loved every second of him being by her side. They were almost like the married couple, that they should be, without anyone finding out.

When the night was over Toshiro took her home, made out on the bed till they fell asleep. That next morning Toshiro gave his wife a kiss on the lips as she slept. He wrote her a note, taking her cigarettes and her lighter. His two weeks were up and he had to wait till her graduation till he could see his own wife again.

When Karin woke up that morning, she saw the letter that he had left her, '_Babe. I couldn't say goodbye in person, as I wouldn't be able to bring myself to leave you. My two weeks are up and I have to go back to soul society. You knew it was the day after prom, but we never spoke about it. Sorry about that. I wanted to forget the fact that I would be leaving. Please keep yourself safe for my sake. I don't want you to hurt nor harm yourself. Love you always Toshiro. PS. I have your cigarettes and your lighter. Text me if you are feeling like you need them'_

For the past two weeks Karin spent lots of time with her dad. He was teaching her tricks for healing kido as well as normal kido spells. He taught her the basics sword fighting and all the fancy words that she didn't know. For example: Jinzen, when the soul reaper talks to there zanpaktou; or Gikongan, which was soul candy that contained a Gikon, an artificial soul used by Shinigami to inhabit their Gigai or to evict stubborn spirits from their corpses.

Her exams were done, and with school it was a relaxing period. Karin over the weeks had become very tired and didn't feel like doing much. She would have nausea spells, and would go to the toilet regular. This made Isshin rather curious, as to if she was pregnant.

He had comforted her about his theory, but she broke down into tears, shouting that they had used protection that one night and that it was just a cold. Isshin let is slip believing in his daughter. He did notice that she had lots of mood swings.

He did get even closer to her when teaching her to sword fight. She picked up the stuff quickly and it was almost second nature to her. She was a prodigy just like her husband. She was still learning the basics of the sword and about blocking, but she was getting there.

At night he noticed that she would read the kido books her husband had got for her. She was really putting the effort in, he also would find her practicing at the hospital with patients. He found it cute, that she would heal them. The patients would leave the next day with an incredible recovery.

Isshin saw that the hospital was clearing out fast and the peole who were needing more care could get assistants due to Karin's overnight work. She was practicing her kido on them and was getting exceptionally good with it. Though she wasn't as good as Orihime, she was really something.

It was the day before Karin's graduation, today she wasn't training with her dad. No, she was heading to Maebashi, a city in Japan far away from Karakura town. The girl got off the train and headed to the closest pharmacy. She searched around till she saw the box that she was looking for; a pregnancy test.

Though she told her dad that she had used protection, the symptoms that she had were too similar to the ones that a pregnant person would have so she had to check for herself. The female bought the box, her hood up as she was embarrassed by doing so.

She didn't have a bag so she walked out with it, her head low. She bumped into someone, the box falling out of her hands and landed at the person, she had walked into's, feet. The girl watched as the person bent down and gave her the box back.

Karin's hood had fallen down so when she saw who she had bumped into, she began to shake, "Karin!" It was Yoruichi.

Karin began to walk away but the woman put a hand on her shoulder holding her back. She didn't want to chat with Yoruichi at this moment in time. All she wanted was to take the test and prove to herself that it was negative that there wasn't a kid growing inside of her.

The woman looked at the test then pulled Karin into the nearest toilet. She pushed her into an open cubical and shut the door, "It's not mine. It's for a friend," Karin lied. The woman laughed.

"Why did your friend make YOU came all this way to here. She could of done this herself, right? Karin you have had sex with someone haven't you, if you are making sure you aren't pregnant. So who is the daddy?" Karin never said a word. She took the little gadget out the box then did her stuff before walking out after five minutes, tears steadily rolling down her face.

Yoruichi looked to the gadget; it was positive. Karin really did have a child growing in side of her. The purple haired woman wrapped her arms around the younger one, "Who's the father?" She asked softly, rubbing circles in her back.

"My husband," Karin whispered making the older woman gasp in shock. She looked to her ring then gave it a smile. She was grown up. Yoruichi could sort of guess who the husband was, seeing as he did make the effort to see her as often as he can, and he see's Karin more than what Ichigo does.

"Toshiro?" She asked wiping away the tears in her eyes. Karin nodded her head and was lead outside and back to the train station. The two got on and sat in silence for the most part of the trip.

"Don't tell me dad about any of this," Karin choked, tears threatening to fall. The tanned woman nodded then looked to her with a smile.

"I won't tell a soul. I promise," Karin nodded her head then closed her eyes, trying to calm herself of the whole ordeal. All she wanted right at this second, was her husband to hold her and tell it was alright that they will get through this.

She realised that the train had came to her station and she left not speaking to Yoruichi who was worried about her. The purple haired woman left her be. She didn't want to be seen today, so being seen made her somewhat uncomfortable.

Karin entered her home and saw her dad who was watching the TV on his own. When he spotted his eldest daughter he walked over giving her a kiss on the head, "It's 1 in the morning where have you been?" Karin laughed scratching the back of her head.

"I fell asleep on the train and ended up in Maebashi. I looked around and then came home," Isshin laughed at his daughters false mistake, not knowing it was a lie. He gave her another kiss on the cheek then brought her into the kitchen.

He made her a green tea, then took a seat beside her. She took a sip then felt a hand on her shoulder, "You'll be leaving me tomorrow. I don't know if I want to hand you over. You're my baby," Karin sighed taking another sip of her drink.

She didn't want to leave her dad. She sighed then looked down at her stomach. She opened her mouth to speak but the door opened, Yuzu and her boyfriend walked in. They sneaked up stairs to Yuzu's bedroom.

Isshin went into the clinic then walked up the stairs. He could hear Yuzu's bed creaking gently and could hear heavy breaths. He slipped a condom through the door then knocked softly before disappearing.

Karin laughed taking another sip. She looked to her dad sticking her tongue out, "Did you just slip a condom into their room. That will give them a fright," She laughed taking another swig of her tea then looked to her stomach once again.

A baby was growing inside of her.

"Will you still see me once you leave?" Karin nodded her head taking another swig of the tea. She turned to her dad and gave him a tight hug.

"I'll see you as much as I can, I promise," Karin whispered snuggling into his large chest. She took her last gulp of her hot bevrage then headed up the stairs. She could hear her sisters moaning and she smiled gently.

'Please, have a condom on. Yu. Please' she thought to herself before walking into her bedroom. She hopped into her bed then phoned her husband wanting to hear his voice. She dialled the number then heard his voice over the phone.

"Hey, babe. What's up? It's late," After hearing his voice Karin broke down into tears. Toshiro tried to calm her down over the phone, but it was incredibly hard to do so. He wanted to hold her and not just tell her that everything will be alright. He hung up when he could hear her snore while she continued to sniff. "Sleep well Karin. Tomorrow night you'll be in my arms, sleeping soundly," he whispered hanging up.

* * *

Toshiro finished the last paper for the new schedule that the 10th division will have to stick to. If everyone helps with paperwork and such and do all tasks that are handed to them they get to leave earlier than usual.

The squad were very happy about this new schudule, they didn't understand why their captain was far too happy. Everyone was able to leave at half past 5. Members were put into teams and they did take it in turn to be on duty if an emergency was called out. They would tend to come in later, to keep it fair. Breaks and lunches were all at set time.

No one wanted to ask their captan, why he had changed the schedule, fearing that it will go back to the previous one. Toshiro rested his head on the table then heard a knock at the door. He muttered an enter and saw his 3rd seat Megu. When Isshin was still around, she was 4th seat, when he was 3rd, so he was pretty close to the girl.

"The head captain came by and wanted to give you a message. He said, '_I thought you wanted to be early. You may miss the speech at the beginning'_ I hope you knows what that means," Toshiro looked to the clock.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late," he said pulling his haori off. He pushed Megu to the chair and gave her his haori, "You're in charge till I get back. Don't know where Rangiku is. I need you do those things that are here," he handed her a sticky note with tasks that were to be done, all to do with his house and his division.

"Oh Captain. He handed me this letter, he wanted me to give it to you," Toshiro grinned reading the front then flashed stepped away shouting back to his 3rd seat.

"Don't let me down, Megu!" He ran to the open senkionmon then through the gates. He flashed stepped through the dark passage. When he reached the exit, he found himself inside Urahara's basement. He grabbed his Gigai before running to the school.

When he reached there he walked over to where Isshin was. He looked up to see his beautiful wife speaking. She looked so beautiful in her gown, "As we create our own paths, creating new memories, with new friends, creating a new family, I hope that we all look back to these years we spent here, in middle school and in junior school and remember the valuable lessons we learnt. Thank you," Karin's speech ended. Everyone clapped and she gave a small bow. She saw Toshiro before smiling at him and waving frantically. The white haired captain watched as she frowned after and walked off quickly, out of his sight.

Names were soon being called out, by surname first. Toshiro was waiting till his wife's came up. He looked round she wasn't coming to collect her diploma. He noticed Yoruichi rush, with a packet of mints in her hand, towards the school building.

"Kurosaki Karin. Karin come on sweetheart," the head teacher said over the microphone. Everyone cheered as she came onto the stage, some middle schoolers were on the stage, weeping softly. The girl walked over patting there heads with a large smile.

"Come on. Don't cry. It's gonna be alright," Karin walked over to the head master, she shook his hand, and was handed her diploma. She walked of the stage and took her seat on the bench. She sat beside Aiko Juko, a male that had never asked her out before.

Everyone soon threw their hats into the air but Karin kept hers and rushed over to her husband, capturing his lips into a passionate kiss. Isshin laughed at the scene as Karin pounced onto her husbands. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. She hadn't broken the kiss yet. When she heard gasping behind she broke the kiss but refused to pry her body off of his.

She turned to see Jinta and Suzaku staring at the two with there mouths dropped to the floor. Shouta laughed punching Jinta on the arm. Toshiro pouted then kissed her cheek, "No fair, they have had two weeks with you. It's my time now," he whispered. Karin giggled then kissed his lips once again and jumped off of him. She put the hat on him then smiled at how cute he looked.

Little white tuffs of hair fell down his face and the hat made it look like he had a fringe. Karin walked over to Jinta who was in shock at the sight. They were dating. Karin shut his mouth and did the same for Suzaku.

"Dad, we are going for a bite to eat. My whole year, boyfriends and girlfriends of that person is to come along," Toshiro gave Isshin a smile before walking of with Karin. Kisuke laughed at the situation.

"So they were dating. That's cute. They are close. What if they were soul mates? That would get interesting," Isshin looked to his blonde male friend before frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"Well basically they would have this connection from both souls and can visit the others inner world, they also have the ability to talk to the person through there mind. I believe it works like, one would say it to the zanpaktou and then they would transmit it to the others zanpaktou and the receiving person would hear the others voice," Isshin smiled then cocked his head to the side.

"Do you guys share it?" They nodded slowly blushing. Isshin laughed then put his arms around Yoruichi with a grin.

"Poor you. I don't want to near the perverted things that goes through your lovers mind," Yoruichi laughed then put her finger to her lip.

"Good, cause your not gonna find out," All three of them laughed.

* * *

Karin walked into the hall, where they would have their meal. The two took a seat beside one another. Suzaku sat opposite, with one girl that adored him. Jinta sat beside Toshiro with Yumi while Shouta sat beside Karin and Haru. Yuzu was next to Haru and Tsunayoshi.

"So when did snowflake ask you out?" Karin turned to Jinta who was frowning slightly. She smiled gently then said with a smile.

"5 years ago," Everyone who had asked Karin asked gasped and bowed there heads in sadness. Jinta pouted as he never knew the truth. He looked to Karin with a grin then coughed.

"Since you have lies to me for 5 years. You have to answer two questions," Karin nodded her head and watched as Jinta blushed.

"Have you two had sex yet?" The two heated up, nodding their heads. Suzaku pouted more not liking the facts.

"That condom that Soi-feng claimed was hers, it wasn't was it?" They shook their heads. Toshiro slipped his arm around Karin's waist and moved himself closer as they were sitting on the floor

"We were gonna have sex in the bathroom, but then someone knocked on the door so we had to leave," Karin and Toshiro were still bright red. Jinta was red. Suzaku scoffed shaking his head.

"You didn't take Karin," Jinta frowned before shaking his head in disagreement.

"Snowflake is considered the coldest person ever. If he kissed Karin and they said that they did it. I believe them. He does see Karin more than what her brother does," Jinta explained making Suzaku pouted.

Karin found food on the table and began to scoff her face with it. Toshiro could tell straight away she was eating because she was stressed. He grabbed her hand and gave her a soft smile.

"I can tell you are hungry, but we are going for a meal later on, with Isshin, Yu and Tsunayoshi. So don't spoil your dinner," Karin continued to stuff her face with finger foods. He began to pat her side softly pulling her closer till she was nibbling on food resting against his shoulder, shaking softly.

The evening went well for Karin and Toshiro. They didn't eat much as they had a dinner to go to with Isshin. The four walked down to the restaurant and took their seat beside Isshin. The five were chatting happily about events of the day.

The five headed back to the Kurosaki household. Yuzu went to sleep with Tsunayoshi in her own room while Karin began to pack some of her clothes. She came down for a break when Toshiro brought out an envelope and handed it to Isshin.

Isshin looked at the white envelope confused before ripping the seal and sliding the letter out. He read it slowly then gasped dropping the letter to the floor. He stared at Toshiro who was smiling gently back at him. He then looked to his daughter who picked up the letter and read it.

"Captain of the 3rd division?" She asked. Toshiro smiled nodding his head.

"At first it was going to be the 9th, but since I am 10th it would be too close, so to give us some space, so I suggested the 3rd squad. Me and Shunsui are going to helpShuhei out as well as Jushiro. So the 9th can wait a little longer for a captain," Isshin grabbed Toshiro into a spine crushing hug.

"Thank so much. I'll go on one condition," Toshiro nodded his head then looked to his former captain with a smile. "You, Toshiro have to call me Dad. I have known you since you were little and now you are married to my daughter. That makes me your father in law. So call me dad," Toshiro blushed then turned away.

"I'll try," the two headed upstairs to help Karin pack. He surfed through her pants drawer giving them a good look over. He then heard Karin run over to her bedside drawer and put something into her bag quickly.

When he turned round he saw Karin folding up her hoodies. She had a sad expression on her face. Toshiro walked over and pushed her onto the bed. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

He got back up and finished her packing. Toshiro took the suitcases and everything else to the front door, having a word with Isshin.

"Ish-Da-a-a-d. We'll be going now. See you soon," Karin came down the stairs after seeing her sister then hugged her dad.

"See you later," She took a suit case from Toshiro and the two headed for Urahara's basement. At the top of the building he took a pill, that Karin now knew the name of, Gikongon. The Toshiro with the black kimono better known as a Shihakushō took all of her luggage and jumped down. The other body waited then pushed Karin down before he took the ladders.

Karin was caught by her husband. Once her feet were firm on the ground, he lead her to a senkionmon, that had been open for him and his guest. The two walked in casually, their hands entwined with the other.

Once they reached the other side Toshiro lead her to his house to dump her stuff before heading to Toshiro's office, so he could see if the squad had survived. When he walked in he saw Megu sleeping on the sofa. He shook her softly, Karin standing at the door.

"Captain, you're back. It's pretty late. Everything is done. You're home is half furnished, the rest will come tomorrow and the day after. But the bed, the sofa, the tv and the fridge has came. All paperwork is done and all tasks were done,"

Toshiro took his haori off the girl and put it back on. He smiled before pointing to the door, "You may leave and can take the morning off," Megu was too tired to notice Karin standing at the door, or to realise that the two took each others hand before walking off.

Toshiro held Karin bridal style as he lead her to the first barracks, as it would have beena about a three day walk. He walked in to see the head captain standing there with his uniform still on, "Welcome back, Captain Hitsugaya and Mrs Hitsugaya. Karin, since you aren't a soul reaper, we'll need to log yourself in," Karin nodded her head and the two followed the head captain to his office where he got a book out and gave her a feather. She gave a look to Toshiro who only laughed. He went into his pocket and handed her a pen.

The girl took it and logged her name in, _Karin Hitsugaya/Kurosaki/Shiba - human_. The head captain smiled before shutting the book and allowing the two to escape.

**I couldn't bring myself to leave Isshin alone. I just couldn't do that to him. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the reviews so far. Keep doing so. If you have any suggestions or any things that peev you please tell me. (The next sentence is for those who skip these authors notes)**

**Please Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Toshiro led Karin back to their home. He swung the door open and walked inside. He had always had a standard house, but never had anything within it. He had a fuuton and that was about it.

He took Karin's luggage into the bedroom. He saw the bed was ready and all sheets that were needed were already down. He took a seat, watching as his wife walked in. Toshiro picked up the clothes he wore around the house. He put them onto the bed and began to undress ignoring his wife as she wandered around the house by herself.

When he was in a pair of grey sweat-pants and a plain white t-shirt, he went to find his wife, only to find her on the sofa watching TV with a blanket over her. He walked over took a seat beside his wife and put his arm around her.

Karin moved away as far as she could, not wanting to be touched by her husband. Toshiro frowned then put a hand on her knee. He turned his body to face hers and felt her shake some more. He did notice that she had been shaking all day and he could assume that it was connected to the late phone call last night.

She didn't utter a word to him when she was on the phone, he had done all the talking while she cried. He guessed it was because she was nervous about graduation or she didn't want to leave school. Now he wasn't sure what was wrong with her.

"Baby are you okay?" Karin didn't move her head away from the TV. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes before she looked back to the TV.

"Don't call me 'baby'," she muttered angrily.

"Babe, what is it? Tell me what's wrong?" Karin glared at him again.

"Don't call me 'babe'," Toshiro stood up and crouched in front of her. He took her hand and kissed it softly. He leaned forward to capture her lips but she kicked him in the stomach with her foot that was coated with spiritual energy.

Toshiro fell back then looked up to the clock that he had in his house. He stood up then walked to the bedroom.

"Is that the time? I'm going to bed. Come to bed soon. You need you're beauty sleep," he said not looking at Karin as he went into his bedroom. He lifted his top up to inspect the damage. There was a foot print in his stomach. Toshiro heard a gasp and looked to the door to see Karin whimpering. He pulled his shirt down then hoped into the fresh bed. Karin stood at the door. She turned the light off then walked out and back into the living room.

* * *

Toshiro woke up to notice that his wife wasn't snuggling up to him. He got out of the bed and headed into the living room to see Karin's tear filled face watching the TV still. He walked over and put a hand onto her shoulder.

"May I sit?" Karin who was taking up the couch swung her legs round. Toshiro took a seat at the end. Karin touched his wrist and took a deep breath.

"Close your eyes and have your hands open. I'm gonna get something," Toshiro did as he was told and held his hand. He could hear Karin rush into the bedroom, unzip something from her suitcase. He could hear her return slowly.

He felt something cold in his hands. It felt like plastic. He could hear Karin cower into the other end of the couch. He opened his eyes, to see a pregnancy test, more specifically a positive pregnancy test. He looked to Karin who was hiding her face.

"Come here," he whispered slowly. Karin slowly moved closer to her husband, inching forward. She was quickly grabbed and pulled into a tight hug. She felt Toshiro kiss her head and nuzzled her hair with his nose. He ran circles in her back, hearing Karin break down into tears. She wrapped her arms securely around him as she cried into his chest.

"It's okay. We'll get through this together. We are in this as a team. You are not alone in this. I'll be with you every step of the way. Did you ever want to have children with me?" Karin ndded her head slowly. "It just happens that we are having a child earlier than planned. But that is okay," Karin looked up to her husband. Teal eyes staring into grey.

Toshiro wiped her tears away with his thumb and gave her a smile, "Come on. You're tired," he picked her up and took her into their bedroom. He placed her onto the bed and watched as she stripped into her pants and her bra. Toshiro slipped under the covers and watched as his wife did the same.

They turned in to face each other, Toshiro took Karin's hand and entwined their fingers. They stared at each other not saying anything. They were finally both content with being with the other. The whole day had been too much for Karin and she broke down.

She was a strong person, but a lot had happened today and it was just too much for her to weigh on her shoulders. Toshiro etched his face closer to hers. Karin moved in slowly and their lips connected.

The two still had there hands intertwined. For Karin, that kiss washed out all the bad away and reminded her that she has someone there for her always. Her best friend, the person she fell in love with, her husband, her Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10 Squad.

Karin moaned gently, using her other hand and resting it on his shoulder. Toshiro nibbled on her bottom lip, making her slowly open mouth. He slipped his tongue in and roamed her hot cavern. Their tongues fought for dominance, Karin winning most of the times, due to her loving husband allowing her to do so.

The two were soon gasping for air. Karin snuggled into her husbands chest closing her eyes, "Karin?" Toshiro asked the girl. She didn't reply but he knew she was listening. "I love you," he whispered before closing his eyes and finally going to sleep, with his wife in his arms.

* * *

Toshiro woke up, his hand searching for Karin. When his hand only found the mattress he opened his eyes, to see that his wife was not beside him. He sat up, got ready for work then went to search for his wife.

He found her sleeping in the bathroom, her head resting against the toilet seat, while her hands wrapped around the bowl. Toshiro laughed to himself at the sight then bent down and picked her up. Karin woke up to her being shifted, "Are you cheating on me?" He asked with a smile. Karin nodded her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way, but your toilet...he's irresistible," Toshiro kissed her forehead then put her back into the bed. He tucked her in then kissed her forehead once again.

"I'm going to work. You can follow my spiritual pressure, or phone me, if you need me. I'm gonna buy some food today and we'll be getting more furniture during the day. They'll come to the office first so don't worry," Toshiro stood up to walk away but Karin grabbed his hand. She pulled him and he fell onto her.

She pulled him in closer to her body and fell asleep with Toshiro stuck in her grasp. The male was trying to pull away from her grasp, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault," she began to mutter to herself. Toshiro didn't say a word. "It was the second round. I didn't put a condom on you. I just jumped on. I'm so sorry,"

Toshiro shook his head then pulled his head from his wife's grip, "Stay with me a while longer. Just an hour," Toshiro shook his head, "Half an hour?" Again Toshiro shook his head.

"I can do about 5 minutes," he whispered lying back down beside her, wrapping his arms around her body, pulling her in close to his own warmth.

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for what has happened. It is also my fault. I should have checked and remembered. But it has happened. Tonight, we'll chat about what we are wanting to do. Well the decision is yours, but I'll be with you, whatever you choose to do," Karin turned round and nuzzled her face into his chest.

Toshiro couldn't help but stare at her, she was so strong but so weak at the same time. She amazed him on a daily bases and he loved being with her every moment. He didn't mind that she had a child growing inside. His child. Their child. He could be a father. To seemit from Isshin's view. What it is like to be a father.

At the wedding, Isshin defended Karin when she was gonna get hurt by Kenpachi. He grabbed his hand and growled to him. He was always on her side, he acted like an idiot to keep his daughters happy. Though they don't say it, they look up to their father. He was a great guy.

Toshiro wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer into his chest, he stroked her hair softly, feeling her hot breath against his neck. She gave her a kiss on the cheek before he slowly sneaked away from the girl and left for the office.

The captain sat at his some what clear desk. He didn't have to do much paper work, due to the new schedule. Rangiku would help out a lot more so she could get on his good side and slip away earlier. He began to fill his third document of the day, when he heard a knock at the door. He muttered a come in and saw Soi-Feng with two coffee's and a plastic box.

She sat the coffee at his desk and opened the box to revel an omelette. Toshiro pushed the bit of paper away and happily accepted her offer. She normally brought round food for him, as he was normally starving.

She took a seat on his sofa and drank her coffee. She felt the couch move with the additionl weight of her friend, "You seem really happy. What's up," Toshiro turned to her, his mouth full with omelette. He chewed then swallowed before replying to her question.

"Karin moved in with me," Soi-Feng grinned then heard a knock at the door before Rangiku and Megu walked in. Soi-Feng was still grinning like an idiot at the news. They took one step further in their relationship.

"Captain, where were you yesterday. I thought you would be back by dinner time," Megu asked taking some documents of his table. Toshiro looked to the girl.

"I had something important to do in the world of the living," Toshiro stood up, but hissed in pain, only Soi-Feng had noticed this. She knitted her eyebrows together, stood up and lifted his top up to revel the foot print that was on his stomack. Rangiku and Megu gasped at seeing it the print on his stomach.

The white haired captain tidied himself up before looking to the ground, "It's nothing to worry about. Just leave it," Soi-Fong hissed then raised an eyebrow.

"Karin?" She whispered under her breath. By the way Toshiro looked away, his gaze looking down. Soi-Feng growled then began to march to his house.

"It wasn't her fault. She was under a lot of stress and I was coming onto her. It isn't her fault," Soi-Feng stopped then turned to him.

"I'm just gonna have a chat with her. Don't worry," the woman walked off towards Toshiro's house. When she walked in she noticed that there was some furniture. She headed into his bedroom. He could hear Karin in the bathroom heaving.

The woman cocked her head to the side. She then noticed a blue and white gadget on the bed. She picked it up and saw that on the screen it said positive. She read the side and saw the words 'pregnancy test'.

She gasped then looked to the door, that Karin was behind, she had morning sickness. Soi-Feng stared at the gadget some more. Toshiro was going to be a father. He was gonna be a daddy. Soi-Feng was lost in thoughts that she didn't notice Karin exit the bathroom.

When the Kurosaki noticed the female captain staring at her positive pregnancy test, she rushed over and grabbed it, hiding it behind her back. Soi-Feng gave the girl a quizzical look, making the younger girl sigh and put the gadget onto the bed.

Karin took a seat beside Soi-Feng and began to cry to herself. The captain of the 2nd squad was taken back by her sudden out burst, "Does Toshiro hate me? I hurt him last night. Really bad. He was worrying about me and went to kiss me, when I kicked him, I put some spiritual energy into my foot. I bet he does. I know he does," she cried. Soi-Feng shook her head then touched the girls hair.

She was trying to comfort the girl, but it wasn't working. The girl stood up, put on slippers and put on her black dressing gown, grabbed the pregnancy test before flash stepping to the first division. There was no guards so she entered the door and was greeted kindly by the old man.

"Ah, what brings you here?" He asked the girl, his eyebrows furrowing at her attire. Karin bowed then stepped forward, she took a deep breath then pulled the gadget out and showed it to the head captain.

He stood up and took the gadget to inspect it. He smiled gently before handing her the long white gadget. The head captain stood up and lead Karin into the main hall where the captains had their meeting.

"Are you training to become a soul reaper?" Karin nodded her head slowly.

"I also want to volunteer with the 4th squad. I am a doctor in the world of the living, so I would like to help out " The head captain nodded then sat in his seat with a low grunt.

"I'm getting on a bit. Anyway, you'll be getting a salary regardless if you are working. You are related to five captains and a lieutenant. You are a pretty important person. You'll be getting a captains salary plus a half of that for junior," Karin smiled bowing before she heard the footsteps of some people.

"A captain and lieutenants meeting is taken place now," Karin turned to see her husband and Soi-Feng together. The girl waved at him but fell forward only to be caught by someone. Karin was helped up to her standing position. She turned to see Jushiro who was giving her a worried stare.

Toshiro rushed over and held her up straight giving her a large cheesy grin making her do the same. She rested her head against his shoulder wrapping her arms around his neck. Toshiro moved his hands onto her ass then slyly checked what she was wearing underneath by feeling, "Did someone forget to get dressed," Karin looked down before blushing. She forgot that she had decided to go out with her dressing gown on.

"I'm going back to bed. I haven't slept like at all. All I have done is empty my stomach, yet there isn't anything in it," Toshiro pulled her closer to his chest then whispered to her softly, his lips almost on her ear.

"It will end soon. Tonight. We'll go the library and we'll see if there is anything that will help," Karin nodded her head then pushed her comfort away when her brother walked in. He looked to Karin with shock. He rushed over to her and a fist went into his face.

Ichigo held his bleeding nose then saw his sister who was growling at her brother. She walked over grabbing him by the collar pulling him down to the floor. He was on the ground, his neck high in the air. His sister had tears in her eyes and her knuckles were turning white as she gripped his collar tightly.

"When did marry men, forget to care about their sister? When did they give up being the over protective brother? When did they stop seeing them? When did this all happen?" Karin asked, tears falling down her face. More and more people arrived to witness the scene.

They could only snigger at the girl who was in her dressing gown. Byakuya was surprised to see the girl here. He knew she wasn't week but the tears falling down her face, did not belong there.

"If I made you a widower, will you remember us. If I stopped that thing growing inside of Rukia. Will you care," people gasped as Karin got her heel and forced it down on her brothers neck. She grabbed his huge sword, which was weightless and grabbed the bandage that hung off it. She swung it around in the air then pointed it to Rukia. The sword was pointing at Rukia's stomach.

She flashed stepped forward. She threw the sword at Rukia, it catching her on her sleeve and pinning her back to the wall. Karin went to swing her leg out, but the pregnancy test fell out. Karin went to grab it, but she fell back with no balance at all. Toshiro ran forward. He caught her and turned her around before lifting her up.

The female wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder. She put her thumb in her mouth and sucked on it, like a child. With a spare hand, he pulled Zangestu out the wall and dropped it beside Ichigo who was shaking slightly.

He rocked Karin back and fourth till she was nearly asleep, "You're tired. Get some rest," Karin pointed to the ground to where the pregnancy test was. He looked to the floor but the gadget was no longer there. He looked around and saw it in a particular captains hand. The captain walked over and put it into Karin's dressing gown.

"Thanks...dad," Toshiro whispered blushing a little. Isshin ruffled the smaller captains head then frowned turning to his son who was staring at his dad. Isshin threw a few pictures in his sons face. They floated down and Ichigo gasped seeing all the picture.

The first one he saw was Karin with her arms around the 10th captain. The two were smiling and Karin wore the Kurakara High School Graduation gown. He searched through more. There was some of Karin and Yuzu. There was one with a smile, then some cheesier photo's.

There was a picture that was like a family. Isshin, Ryuken, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki Kisuke, Yoruichi, Jinta, Ururu, Karin, Toshiro, Yuzu and Tsnayoshi all huddled together with cheesy grins.

"To both girls. That is there family. They no longer have a brother," Ichigo stood up collecting the photo's in his hands. He was about to speak but Isshin barked, "Don't say a fucking word! Toshiro made it. Chad made it. Tatsuki made it. They all wanted to see YOUR sisters graduate. That is the most important day of there lives and you missed it. You missed your own sisters graduation. Yuzu is off to Univercity on the other side of Japan. When will you apologize to her," Isshin took a breath then whispered after looking at Karin's sleeping form.

"I bet you don't even know which University she has went to?" Ichigo shook his head. Isshin nodded his head taking the photo's and put them into his pocket of his haori. He took his space where the 3rd captain should stand. Ichigo took his position beside him.

"Captai Hitsugaya. You may put Misse-Miss Kurosaki on my chair. She looks exhausted and you don't look comfy with her," Toshiro nodded then stepped forward as the Head Captain stood up. Toshiro placed her down then took his haori off and draped it over her. He ruffled her hair then took his space beside Shunsui and Mayuri.

"As you can see, Isshin Shiba has returned to us. I was chatting with Captain Hitsugaya, and we decided that it would be a good idea to bring him back seeing as all his children have grown up and there isn't much he needs to do in the world of the living," Shunsui and Jushiro were grinning. Isshin was their friend. They were so happy that he was back.

"What about Kisuke?" Shunsui asked. The head captain shook his head.

"Kisuke refuses to take the position. He said 'I will come back to the soul society when Mayuri drops dead, and then I can take my original place as the 12th captain. Until then I'll wait until...' He never finished. I assume he is mocking Captain Kurotsuchi," Shunsui nodded at the response smiling at his friends request.

The meeting ended and Toshiro picked Karin up. She woke up but fell asleep adjusting to his shoulder. He held his haori in his hands as he left with his pregnant wife. Isshin watched as Toshiro flash stepped away from the place.

A hand went onto Isshin's shoulder; it was Jushiro. The dark haired male gave him a large cheesy, fake, smile before looking to his son and his wife. Isshin walked over to Ichigo who was checking Rukia over, to make sure she was alright.

"If you hurt Karin again, I won't be the one you will have to worry about. You'll have to watch out for a certain boy genius. He will rip anyone who makes her cry. 'Karin looks beautiful with a smile. I will destroy anyone who tries to hurt her.' You saw how he handled her. He cuddled her and rocked her to sleep. He obviously means something to Karin," Isshin walked out with Jushiro and Shunsui who were arranging them to go for drinks, after work.

Isshin wasn't paying any attention. He had seen the results of the pregnancy test. Karin was pregnant. His baby was going to become a mummy, how time flies. It was only yesterday that he was changing her nappies and teaching her the alphabet. A smile slowly began to spread onto to the new 3rd squads captain.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any suggestions for a gender and a reason why. Please give and maybe a name. That will be great. If you don't say, you won't have the chance to be apart of this story and the creation of a character. Now some of you's don't like it when I make Karin weak. She isn't weak. If you don't know why she is all sad and angry. It will be explained. Thank you for the reviews.**

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

Karin was placed onto the sofa in her husbands office. He put his haori over her then sat down to get some work done. His mind wandered to the females outburst. Her skills with a sword were pretty impressive, that came as a shock. The way she swung the sword around, how she effortlessly over powered her brother, who was a captain, of the 13 court guard squad.

She really did struck fear into the captains eyes. Was Ichigo holding back? Or was he in shock due to his sister being there? Or was it that he didn't want to fight her? It really did look like she over powered him, but when did she train? She went to attack Rukia, more importantly their child, so why didn't Ichigo fight her then. His child was at risk of Karin, but why would Karin do that? Was she still angry with him for the song incident? Or was it to do with her own pregnancy. Woman were complicated beings, Toshiro knew that much, but Karin was a harder puzzle to solve.

She wouldn't hold a grudge against her brother for that long. True, him not going to their graduation was very upsetting, for both Kurosaki girls. They both wanted their older brother to see them, but he didn't show up. They wanted to show their brother that they had grown up, that they were now involved with the 'big bad world', that they were mature and could handle anything, but he never did show up. It was like he didn't care. Toshiro sighed, running his hand through his white hair.

He picked up his pen and began to continue with the documents he had. He did notice that the pile of documents had decreases since he last saw it. The squad really liked this schedule a lot more and were more active to do things around the squad. He looked to the couch and could faintly hear his wife snoring. He walked over examining his wife. She was sucking on her thumb still, her face was screwed up and her other hand was clenched, right next to the one in her mouth. Toshiro gently and lovingly brushed some of her hair out of her face before he took the pregnancy test out of her pocket then stared at it for some time. He was going to be a dad. She wouldn't get an abortion, she just wouldn't, she was to kid hearted to do something of the soft. She would adapt and have a child. She wasn't alone and she knew it.

Toshiro smiled at the idea then put the gadget back before going back to the document. He continued to fill them out for three hours, the pile being demolished in the process. It was now 1 o'clock and he was starving. He heard a knock at the door and walked over to see his 5th seat with a menu of foods that were at the cafeteria at the moment.

He looked at it before ordering the tomato soup, but in really large portion with extra buttered bread on the side. The male nodded then left getting the captains request. Toshiro took a seat at his desk and waited for his lunch to arrive. When it did, he thanked the man then took the tray over to his coffee table, which was in front of his wife. He shook her gently till she opened her eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Toshiro asked in a quiet voice. Karin rubbed her eyes then stretched her back, giving out a small yawn. She sat up and Toshiro took a seat beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling him in closer to his chest.

"I got you some food. You need to eat," Karin looked to the tray then watched as her husband put it onto his lap. He picked up the spoon and dipped it into the tomato soup. He pulled it out and put it to his lips, blew on it before putting it to Karin's lips. She opened her mouth and accepted the hot liquid. Toshiro took some for himself then gave her another spoonful. While Toshiro ate one of the four rolls Karin ate the soup quickly.

Toshiro could see that she was starving. She ate most of the soup while Toshiro ate a roll. A knock came at the door and the door opened to revel Isshin in his uniform. He walked over to Karin and sat on the coffee table facing them. He took the pregnancy test out and gave her a smile.

"Dad. I really thought I wasn't. We did use protection-on the first round. I forgot about the second," Karin whispered swallowing the hot liquid. Isshin patted her head then kissed her forehead.

"I'm not angry with you. I'm angry at Ichigo for not showing up at your graduation and making Yuzu cry," Karin nodded her head then cuddled into Toshiro's side. He put the tray next to Isshin and wrapped his arms around Karin's small frame.

"What was that with Yuzu?" Toshiro asked. Karin looked to her husband before looking to Isshin.

"Before I left yesterday, I went to speak to Yuzu and she was in tears since Ichigo didn't show up. She said that it could be the drink talking but, ever since Rukia came about, Ichigo didn't care for us anymore," Karin explained, closing her eyes. Toshiro nodded then gave Karin a kiss on the cheek. "Yuzu never wants to see Ichigo again, she doesn't consider Ichigo her brother. She considers Toshiro, you, to be her brother. I feel the same way, to be honest," Toshiro looked at her confused.

"You consider me a brother," Isshin and Karin laughed before the female shook her head still laughing at her husbands query.

"No, silly. I love you to death. I meant Tsunayoshi. He is like a brother," Toshiro smiled then heard a knock at the door before the door opened. Toshiro moved far away from Karin, to both their dismay. It was Megu, the fourth seat and the fifth seat. When they saw Isshin they rushed over and all three were hugged by the captain of the 3rd squad.

"Megu, Katsu, Shoichi. How are guys?" The three were teary eyed at seeing their captain alive and well, when the whole squad believed he was dead. Isshin laughed then ruffled Megu's hair who was having a hard time.

"Come on my sweet darling. It's okay. Don't cry," The girl looked up with tearful eyes. She wiped the tears away with her sleeve then smiled.

"These are tears of joy. I am so happy," Karin smiled at Megu who loved her dad, for being such a captain. Megu looked to Karin and gave her a glare.

"Who are you? And what is with your outfit?" Karin hissed at the girl, her eyes giving off a killing intent.

"I haven't slept. I have been throwing up all night. I went out to talk to the head captain, then I would go back home and try and get some sleep, so mind butting out of my life," Isshin put a hand on Karin's shoulder.

"This is my daughter, Karin," he introduced. Megu looked at the girl with wide eyes before bowing to the girl.

"Excuse my bad manners. I am ever so sorry, Karin Shiba," The Kurosaki could only laugh.

"It's not Shiba, it is Kurosaki and yes, I am unfortunately related to Ichigo Kurosaki," Megu and the other two were confused by her choice of words. She was related to another captain, how is that bad.

"Toshiro. Can I finish the soup?" Toshiro nodded his head then took the another roll, he bent down and took one last spoonful of the soup and allowed Karin to finish it up.

"I wanna go talk with Captain Unohana about helping. You can take me once I have finished this," the girl scoffed down the soup and stood up, stuffing the rolls into her mouth before they left. She looked at her outfit before shrugging her shoulders and following Toshiro out the doors.

* * *

The fourth barracks were full with injured men. Everywhere someone would look, all they would see was an injured soul, ranging from a bad graze to a huge gash, to broken bones. Karin could tell that this area was the waiting area and through those double doors, it was probably a lot worse. Karin walked over to a familiar red head and took his badly cut arm. Renji smiled at the girl, "What was with that outburst earlier?"

"I didn't sleep last night and the fact that he didn't show up pissed me and Yuzu off. Anyway how come there is so many injured," Renji laughed then looked to some injured.

"Well Captan Kurotsuchi was testing a bomb out and injured everyone, now everyone is in intensive care getting treated. Plus, a lot of the squad members are trying to perfect there shikai or bankai," Karin nodded her head as a blue orb was gently placed onto Renji's cut.

"Ichigo told me about the Zanpaktou taking over. I got to meet Zabimaru, anyway most soul reapers where stuck when fighting as they depended on their zanpaktou. I think most people need to perfect their fighting skills before dealing with Shikai," Karin took a break as she focused on repairing Renji's skin cells.

"When you a fight a Gillain. Yeah I learn the terms. Do you go into Shikai?" Renji shook his head, those hollows were easy to defeat. They didn't need to release their sword to defeat them. "So when you go into Shikai, the hollow is harder to defeat with out the extra help," Renji nodded his head.

"So going into bankai means that the hollow is extremely hard to defeat with a shikai alone?" Renji nodded. Karin stood up as Renji's arm had healed. "Doesn't that show that the enemy is really strong. If someone could perfect their fighting technique and not have to go into Shikai with an Adjuchas. Then a hollow that would need a bankai, may just need a Shikai to defeat. Do you follow?" Renji nodded then ruffled Karin's hair.

"When did you learn to do this? You have to teach me?"

"For the past two weeks, I have been perfecting my sword fighting skills and my kido. I have been practicing my healing Kido on the patients in the hospital," Renji kissed Karin on the forehead before walking out giving her a smile.

"Nice outfit, if only I could go to work like that," Karin laughed smiling back at him, with an evil expression.

"I'm not wearing anything else. Keep that to yourself," She whispered to him her hands cupping the sides of her mouth. Renji laughed walking over to her.

"On second thought you must be getting rather hot in that," Karin laughed slapping his hand away as he reached for the ties of the robe. Renji laughed before disappearing for good. Karin looked around the room. She looked for the patient that was the worst. She walked over and began to apply kido to his shattered leg. He was lying down, taking up three seats. Karin felt his leg then pressed her hands firmly on his leg and began to move them up and down his leg. The guy was grunting in pain.

"What squad are you apart of?" She asked the male trying to occupy his mind.

"I am from squad three. We recently got a new captain, well an old captain, nut he is new to squad three" Karin laughed smiling.

"Call him goat chin. He likes that. Isshin Shiba is my dad, but in the world of the living, we go by Kurosaki," the male smiled at the girl, as she was related to two captains.

"I think 'captain' will be fine. So what's he like as a father?" Karin looked down at his leg then looked up the man again, trying to figure out how to word what she wanted to say.

"Our mum died when we were three years old by a hollow. Dad worked hard for the three of us, he taught us the basic of life, taught me how to play football. He tried to fill that void, with our mother gone. He was a goof ball, but it was because he cared and wanted to see us smile. He would attack us for no apparent reason. Well he really only did that to Ichigo, since we were his precious daughters," Karin began to explain.

"Wait you have another sister?"

"Yeah, I have a twin sister. Well it helped him with his reflexes and such. Be warned," The male laughed then watched as Karin stood up with a smile.

"You're good to go. Just watch it and I suggest gentle jogs will help heal your leg and drink lots of milk and eat lots of protein," the male nodded and stood up. His leg was slightly sore, but he limped away, clearing three spaces for more injured soul reapers.

Karin walked over to a male with a dislocated shoulder. She walked over and touched his shoulder softly, "Hello. I am Karin Kurosaki. Tell me about yourself and how this happened?" While she spoke she looked him in the eye. Once she had finished she looked at his shoulder, her grasp getting tighter and tighter.

"Hi Karin I am Nagisa. I am from squad 10. I am not a ranked member," while Nagisa spoke Karin quickly put his shoulder in place and put the blue orb over his shoulder, making his shoulder slightly numb.

"I love squad 10. Anyway your shoulder is fixed. It is numb and will be floppy. Until you feel it again don't try and move it again," Nagisa looked to his captain who was staring at Karin. Nagisa walked over and bowed.

"I am sorry," Toshiro smiled.

"Don't worry. Captain Isshin is visiting squad 10. You better get over quickly before you miss him," Nagisa left making Toshiro smile. He watched as his wife dealt with every single person in the room. She looked happy as she spoke with the patients and healed their wounds. They healing got faster and faster until everyone had a seat and Toshiro could sit down as well.

Karin would distract the patient with small talk while she healed them. He could see how much she loved being a nurse. Toshiro smiled imagining his wife in a nurse uniform. She would crawl onto him with the short revealing skirt and whisper into his ear.

'Where does it hurt?' Without an answer she would bend down to his hard erection and began to stroke his erection and whisper, 'Don't worry I'll make you feel better', before she pulls his boxers off. Toshiro shook his head and the thought. He couldn't get an erection here of all places. He watched as Karin turned to him with an evil smile and her eyes darted down before locking back to his. He blushed looking away from her. How on earth did she know, that he was having perverted thoughts about her.

Karin sniggered and returned to her patient who had a cut on his eye. She took him to the toilet to clean the wound and gave him some tissues to stop the bleeding. When they returned she healed the tissue above his eye.

He soon left. As soon as he left Retsu and a few other members of squad four rushed back to the waiting room to see Toshiro and Karin standing there with a smile. The squad 4 members were relived to see that the waiting area was cleared out.

"Where did all the patients go. There was almost one hundred soul reapers here," Toshiro pushed Karin forward and she bowed to the captain.

"Hello, I am Karin Kurosaki. I healed them all. I want to help out at this squad, but not be a member. I love helping the injured," Unohana looked to the girls attire and watched as she fell foward.

Toshiro caught her instantly and held her upright again till she was able to stand on her own feet. A couple more members of squad four came out and gawked at how the place was empty apart from the two standing there.

They smiled before taking a seat, their heads falling back as they took a deep breath. Unohana bowed to the girl as well as the lieutenant seat did the same.

"Thank you, Miss Karin Kurosaki" Unohana spoke softly to the girl watching as the younger female smiled back at her polietly.

"Usually I wouldn't accept helpers, but I think you have proved yourself more than worthy. You look exhausted, so there is no need to help out anymore. You have already done enough for us," Karin bowed to the woman with a polite smile before the two left.

The two walked side by side, it was getting dark and most soul reapers were going off duty. It was about dinner time. Karin walked beside her husband and gave him a smile.

"You were amazing. You really learnt your stuff. I am proud of you," Karin couldn't help but smile at his words. They really meant a lot to her. She always wanted to make him proud of her. Se was always proud of him, but not the other way around. But this time the roles had reversed.

* * *

**Since I got such lovely reviews, I decided to update quickly. I still would like to know names for boys and girls, also any suggestions you may have, about my writing style, something that could be put into the video. Also your thoughts on more than one child, eg twins, triplets, quad-(whatever they are called)-lets.**

**Also I have a question about Spiritual Energy. Is it like Chakra from Naruto. If so, does that mean Soul Reapers can do what Sakura did To Kankoro when he was injured. If you haven't seen Naruto. Kankoro has poison inside of him. Sakura puts her hand into this liquid that is infused with chakra so she can manipulate it. She puts it into his chest and then moves it around within his body before she extracts it out with the other hand and the poison is out of his system, basically. Does spiritual pressure work in the same way.**

**The bit I am talking about is in this video watch?v=cS7OPBkUBas**

**It is at 3:06 and lasts until 3:18. Get rid of space to view.**

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

Toshiro and Karin were invited to a dinner with Isshin near the 3rd barraks. It was still a while so the white haired captain lead his wife home and got her changed. She didn't want to dress fancy, so she opted for a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a loose t-shirt. She brushed her hair and put it into a high pony tail

While Toshiro was waiting for Karin he went into the barracks and saw Katsu and Shoichi staying back, "So you banged her yesterday sweet. Oh sorry captain, we shouldn't be speaking of sex in front of a virgin," Toshiro was looking at the paper work to do; there was none.

"I'm not a virgin. I lost mine," Toshiro picked up the done pile and was checking through them. They all seemed to be in order. He didn't see that his subordinates were shocked.

"When did you lose it?" They asked simultaneously. Toshiro looked over his shoulder to see them, before turning around to continue observing the paper work.

"A month ago." The three were close. When Toshiro was under Isshin, the two were always so kind to him, so he didn't mind speaking of his love life.

"Was it a one night stand?" Toshiro scoffed before putting a paper down.

"Of course not. I had sex with my girlfriend, which I have been dating for five years. Don't let Rangiku know though," the two were stunned at the idea of their captain having sex with his girlfriend.

"You two are staying back for my furniture, that's why I am getting the place furnished, to make it more comfortable for her," Toshiro put down the paperwork then said his good byes to them both. He met Karin at their house then both of them left for a dinner.

Upon arriving at the fancy resturant they noticed that there was only two vacant seats for them, which were not together. They also noticed that there was quite a few people there. There was Isshin, Shunsui, Jushiro, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Rangiku. The two open seats were either beside Ichigo and Renji or beside Renji and Rangiku.

The stawberry blonde liutenant pulled her captain down next to her, leaving Karin the great chance to sit with her beloved brother. She took the last seat then felt two arms wrap around her and pulling her close to his chest.

Karin knew it was Renji as she was staring at her brother. She smiled at him as he tickled her softly. The two were close and it was strange how close they were. They were almost like brother and sister.

"Look who got dressed. Are we having another pyjama party tomorrow?" Karin shrugged her shoulders then tilted her head back until she could see Renji's face.

"Maybe. Do you want an invitation to join me?" She asked with a large smile as she placed both of her hands onto his face. She tapped his cheeks softly before moving back onto her own seat. She saw a pill on the table and a glass of water beside it.

"That should help with your sickness. You'll either get cravings or become very horny and wet," Isshin said who was sitting diagonal from her. Ichigo lit up red and Karin could only laugh.

"Either way, not a good turn out. I'll either swell up and be as big as Rukia or hump my pillow like Renji does every night," Rukia pouted at the girl and Ichigo went to grab her shoulder but Karin caught in a bone crushing grip.

"There are plenty of knifes on the table. Keep that in mind," Renji was still blushing at the comment.

"If it is horny. I'll help you out. My pillow is getting a bit boring," he said in a sarcastic manner making Karin grin at him. She loved Renji, he was more like an older brother. They had 'those' conversations and he would protect her. They joked about dirty stuff and it was great to do so.

"Karin would you ever use bondage?" Renji asked the girl. Karin laughed then nodded her head.

"Don't soul reapers use it. It's Hado and Bondage isn't it?" Toshiro couldn't help but laugh at his wife's words. She clearly new the term she was just teasing everyone. Though Toshiro didn't like the fact that she was talking dirty sex to someone else.

"It's Bakudo and it wouldn't work as bondage," Rukia snipped at her. Karin laughed then looked at her.

"That's because your husband is pathetic at such techniques and you have never tried it," Renji laughed, high-five-ing Karin. Ichigo was pathetic at Kido. He was worse than Renji, at least he knew some.

"And like you have?" Karin blushed then sat awkwardly in her chair. Renji noticed this and everyone else.

"Karin, have you had sex?" The girl couldn't hide her blush. Toshiro was still trying to keep his cool and forget the time he took Karin's virginity. Ichigo was fuming at his previous question and her responce.

"Who is that dirty bastard?" Ichigo asked. He pinned her to wall, scaring the hell out of Karin. The girl brought two fingers close to her lips and were facing upwards and side ways. She breathed a single word then kicked Ichigo into the table.

"Sai," as Ichigo fell to the floor, his arms tied behind her back. Ichigo struggled to get out but could not do such a thing. Karin knew that she gave it away the she wasn't a virgin, so the only way she could protect her husband and herself, the best way was was to act her way out, luckily she was good at it.

She began to sniff slowly catching the attention of a few as her eyes filled up with tears. Renji quickly pulled Karin in close as she began to cry her eyes out. He patted her head, soothing her.

"It was an accident. I was drunk and I wasn't thinking. I just-" she cried into Renji. Toshiro found her performance rather amusing and Isshin thought the same but none the less they joined in with her act.

"For goodness sake Ichigo. Are you happy? You have her crying again! Is that what you wanted?" Isshin yelled at his married son, who was still stuck in Karin's kido. Ichigo shook his head then looked to Renji who was soothing his own sister down.

"Karin did you enjoy it at least?" Karin shrugged her shoulder then looked up to Renji before bawling.

"I don't remember anything. My ass hurt. There was a condom on the floor. I was naked with a naked guy. I had cum all over me," She hid her face within Renji's chest. Isshin stood up and lead his 'distraught' daughter outside. Once she was away from earshot she smiled and recived a pat on the head by her father.

"Karin. You haven't done anal yet, have you?" The girl shook her head making Isshin smile. He lead her into the bathroom then whispered to her.

"Tomorrow. I think you should go for an ultrasound. It doesn't matter what you do with the child, just go for one," Karin blushed then nodded her head before rubbing her eyes quickly then began to walk back to their table. Karin took her seat beside Renji and gave off a sad sniff.

"So Rukia. I was wondering if I could deliver your baby?" Isshin asked in his usually fun manner, he rubbed her belly and received a kick to the head by Rukia. Ichigo and Rukia looked to each other before shaking their heads.

"HELL NO!" Karin looked to her dad with boredom but she was really in deep thought. If she was to give birth what would be so wrong with her father doing so. Though it would be slightly awkward, he would be professional about it. Plus, he would be the first to hold his grandchild. At least it wasn't a stranger.

Meals were placed in front of everyone and Karin ate in silence. She sighed softly and the spell that was on Ichigo was released so he could freely move around. He as well began to eat.

'Hey whore face. Why are you up the duff. That's not fair?' Karin gasped and began to choke on the large bit of food she had in her mouth. She was stunned as she was forced into her inner world. She didn't see anyone as it was dark still.

'Such a slag. Seriously. Get a life you whore,' Karin felt a hand around her throat as it pressed on it slowly. The female felt her lungs give out and there was no longer any oxygen. She was becoming numb. Her mind was going blank.

A burning sensation grew around her throat until she gasped. She saw her husband holding her close to his chest. They were both on the floor with everyone around them. She saw that half chewed up food was on the floor.

Toshiro had stuck his fingers into her mouth and pulled out all of the food, before bending her forward and making sure that it was all gone. She stared into his eyes for a few seconds then felt a hand on her cheek. When she felt the warm hand, she could feel that it was shaking. Karin realised that he had gotten scared. She wrapped her arms around his neck then felt a pair of hands on her butt as she was picked up.

Karin was placed back onto her chair, "When I take you home. Go straight to your bed. You are exhausted. You can't even chew your own food" he gave her a sad smile before taking his seat and slowly ate his food while everyone else around them spoke.

"Dad?" Karin whispered through the silence as everyone settled down to eat. Isshin looked up to his daughter who was staring at her food, "Why does he hate me? Why does he call me a whore? Why does he strangle me? I can't do anything to impress him, can I?" Isshin looked down shaking his head. He closed his eyes then asked everyone to summon there Zanpaktou.

Karin's stood behind her with a black cloak over his face. You couldn't see any details of him, all the other zanpaktou's gasped and the Zanpaktou's that were owned my Lieutenants stepped back, scared of the male in the cloak.

"I was sleeping, whore face," Everyone gasped at his words then watched as a pale hand slipped out and he picked up a piece of the meat. He tilted his head up and guzzled the food down. He picked up a glass of water and tilted Karin's head back. He poured the water down her mouth while he held his hand around her throat.

The girl was choking on the water. Tears were pulling down her eyes from the pain. He was a monster and was trying to ruin her. Karin grabbed his hand and dug her nails in begging for him to let go.

Her zanpaktou let go then walked over to Sodo no Shirayuki and looked to the girl who was bowing down to her, "Spare me," she whispered.

"I'm disappointed in you. Allowing your master to become such a disgrace. If I was you I'd kill that thing within her. You are pitiful. Just because we can manifest doesn't mean we should be chummy with our masters," The male turned round then saw Hyorinmaru. The ice zanpaktou put a claw onto the male and shook his head.

"We should talk," The hodded figure nodded his head before following the ice zanpaktou to the side. The hooded figure took down his hood revealing messy, dark red hair. Karin could only smile, he really did just wake up. The red headed zanpaktou turned to his master.

Karin saw that he had scars over his face. She could see that he had lovely mocca eyes and had shark like teeth. She also noticed that he was slightly blushing. Everyone watched as they conversed.

"There they go again, whispering to each other," Katen Kyōkotsu stated stealing some chips from Shunsui. The woman looked to the smaller Katen Kyōkotsu and saw that she was blushing. She put her hands into a heart shape and put them in front of her.

Zabimaru, monkey could only snigger at the sight of the two whispering to each other. Hyorinmaru was scolding Karin's zanpaktou by the looks of it. The red headed male walked back over to Karin before looking at Hyorinmaru.

"The doors open. Remember to knock," He then left. Isshin smiled at his words. Zabimaru Snake, looked to Karin, more specifically the ring on her finger. Monkey looked to the ring on Toshiro's finger. They both smiled before disappearing.

"Hyorinmaru? You didn't did you?" The green haired zanpaktou looked down blushing then looked back up.

"I only told Suzumebachi as I was happy, but she told Tobiume and then Tobiume told Hieneko and then you can guess once Hieneko knew," Toshiro nodded his head then closed his eyes.

"But the zanpaktou won't tell their masters. We won't do that," Toshiro rolled his eyes and watched as all zanpaktou left. Isshin was still grinning like an idiot at his daughter. He coughed, his expression going numb.

"Well at least you got to see him in the daylight. Karin, if he annoys you, go through the door. You'll be safe there," Karin didn't quite understand what her dad was referring to but she nodded anyway.

Deserts soon came round and Karin was filling herself up on everyone's cake. After devouring her own, she took Shunsui's who wasn't really bothered and devoured that before taking Jushiro's. She ate his before taking her fathers, her brothers and her husbands who happily gave her it, as she was happy.

Renji could only laugh before frowning, "I assume that the medicine is working, and she is craving. She isn't horny. What's wrong with you, I wanted to see a horny Karin," Renji slurred. He did have a few beers, he touched Karin's inner thigh then retracted feeling it slightly damp.

Toshiro was glaring at Renji as he touched his wife. Karin had rested her head on the table and fell asleep. Renji was softly stroking her head. He touched her nose and softly stroked her cheeks.

"Ichigo. You hurt Karin badly, but I don't think it was Karin you hurt. She has always loved you. I get the feeling it was Yuzu," Renji said as he continued to stroke her face. Isshin smiled nodding his head.

"Indeed it was Yuzu. She blames Rukia for not seeing her brother. She also considers Toshiro a brother, Karin does as well," Toshiro blushed softly but a photo of him and Karin cuddling into each other while smiling at the camera made him smile. He was also given another lot.

"Those are for the both of you. I made copies for you and Yuzu and I have some myself," Renji took the pictures and began to surf through them, he then found one that was taken a while back. Karin was kissing Toshiro's cheek and he was smiling.

"We were both drunk for that one," Toshiro lied. He has been drunk in front of his wife before but she was also drunk but she nursed him as she wanted to. Rangiku gasped then looked at the picture.

"Captain, you got drunk with Karin," Toshiro took it back and put it in with the rest. He looked to Karin then looked through more of the pictures. He came across one with both him and his wife sleeping together. There was quite a few of them sleeping together, either in Karin's bed or on the sofa.

Renji could only smile at the sleeping pair, the ones were they slept on the couch was the cutest as Karin was lying on top of Toshiro. The white haired captain scooped up the pictures then looked to Karin who had her eyes opened.

"Were you in a sugar induced coma?" He asked making the girl nod her head slowly. Toshiro smiled then stood up and helped her to stand.

"When you get in, go to your bed. You look exhausted," Karin stood up then looked to Toshiro with tired eyes.

"Give me a good night kiss," she asked softly holding his sleeve. Toshiro looked to Ichigo who was helping in own wife up. He bent down and gave her a small peck on the lips when he retreated he saw the pain on his wife's face. He smiled at her then took her hand before leading her out the restaurant.

He stopped as he felt someone running after them. Toshiro turned to see Isshin looking at them both with a smile.

"Toshiro, tomorrow take Karin for an ultrasound, I'll look after your squad. But..." Isshin whispered something to Toshiro who only nodded his head before taking Karin back home. She had asked him to whipped cream before they got home.

When the two got in, Toshiro led Karin into their bedroom. She sat on the bed and he stripped her into her underwear. She gave Toshiro a tired look then took his hand and put it onto her bra. He assumed she wanted her bra off as well, so he unclasped it from the back. He picked her up and put her into the bed.

He crawled on top of her and gave her a loving kiss on the lips. Karin smiled gently then fell asleep pretty quickly. Toshiro sighed and sat on the end of the bed. He changed into his sweat pants and put on a white baggy t-shirt.

He heard a knock at the door and allowed Shoichi and Katsu in with some items for his house. Toshiro took a seat on the couch and went into his inner world. When he arrived he saw Hyorinmaru sitting on the floor doing nothing. The young male walked over and looked to his zanpaktou.

"Can you tell me about Karin's zanpaktou?" Hyorinmaru nodded his head slowly. He looked at the door before leading the young male to the door. Hyorinmaru knocked before opening the door. The two found themselves in pure darkness. They continued to venture forward until then spotted a dark figure lying down.

Toshiro could hear heavy breathing and assumed that he was sleeping. Hyorinmaru walked closer to the red head and knelt down beside him. Toshiro did the same. He was pretty scared. It was hard enough to see as it was. If he got attacked it would be pretty scary.

"He's not a bad guy. He is just feared by many as he is seriously powerful. He is a real softie when you get to know him. I can't tell you his reason for hurting Karin, but I know why. He won't kill her," Hyorinmaru began stroking his hair softly.

"We have always been friends but when we found out that our masters were soul mates. He got really nervous. He's a tad awkward that his world has a door that is connected to my world. Now Master, Karin is playing with you. You better head back to my inner world and wake up," Toshiro found the door then stepped back into his inner world before being pulled back to reality where he saw that his trousers and pants were completely off and that Karin was rested against his inner thigh stroking his un-erected penis.

"Did I wake you?" Karin asked looking up to her husband who was stroking her hair softly. Toshiro opened his arms and Karin happily stood up and sat on her husbands lap. It was then that he noticed that Karin was only wearing skimpy pants.

"I was in my inner world, well yours. It is seriously dark in there," Karin nodded her head then noticed that her husband was staring at her tits. "I thought you were asleep. How come you woke up?" Karin covered her breasts up with her arm before resting her head in Toshiro's neck.

"Two guys came in and were making a racket. I threw Sho at them and they ran away," Toshiro gave her a soft kiss on the nape of her neck, making her moan softly. Karin took the blanket that was over the couch and wrapped it around their bodies. She put her knees on each side of his then held onto his shoulders.

She leaned her head in and rested her lips on his. When Toshiro was gonna go to kiss her back, Karin retreated making Toshiro follow her, "Babe, come on, stop teasing me," Karin gently gave Toshiro a kiss on the lips, but Toshiro deepened the kiss making Karin moan gently.

He pulled her in close and began to devour her soft lips. The kiss was so hot for the both of them. Toshiro had been dying for a kiss like this in a long time, he didn't really get a chance yesterday to make out on the couch, but he didn't mind.

Karin nibbled on his bottom lip, pleading for entrance when he opened his mouth, she pushed her tongue inside his mouth and went searching within his loving mouth. Toshiro pulled her even closer to his chest, he could feel her breasts against him, he could feel that her tits were extremely hard already.

He was still getting turned on and was barely hard at all. He went to touch her breasts but Karin took his hand and moved it onto her butt. She pulled away to get a breath before both of them went back in.

Shoichi and Katsu walked out from the bathroom and stared at their captain who making out with his girlfriend on the couch. Though the idea of them being watched turned them on drastically it was still embarrassing. Karin pulled away from the kiss and whimpered.

"Captain is this her?" Toshiro looked to them with a frown while he stroked Karin's back trying to sooth her down a bit. He nodded his head then pouted.

"We can do introductions tomorrow. For now get lost," Toshiro hissed at the two, making them run outside only for them to bring in more things for the house. Toshiro gave Karin a warming smile before kissing her forehead and nuzzling her nose with his own.

Karin stood and pulled her pants off then took Toshiro's top off. She pushed him onto the couch and topped him. She ground her pelvis into his dick making Toshiro moan loudly and laugh at his wife, "Eager much?" He asked kissing her neck.

"We haven't had sex in ages. Even if the subordiantes were watching we are still going to have sex," Toshiro sat up and pressed his lips to his wife's. Karin pressed back, her hand sneaking into his hair and giving it a gentle tug.

The girl stood up then turned round and lay back on her husband. Her ass in his face. She touched the tip of his cock and felt some liquid on the top. She smiled at how hard he had got then licked the shaft slowly, making Toshiro moan at the sensation.

Karin's tongue slowly wetting his shaft, she took his balls within her mouth and sucked on them softly. Toshiro was going crazy at the feeling, his head tilting back from such a sensation. He felt his whole shaft being ingufled in a moist warm carven.

He could feel his wife bob her head back and fourth, choking gently on his cock as she proceeded. Shoichi and Katsu were crossing the living room as Toshiro came into Karin's mouth. Karin turned round then kissed Toshiro.

She hadn't drunk his semen, she had kept it within her mouth and gave it to her husband. Karin blushed as Shoichi and Katsu stared at the pair. Katsu was right next to them staring from below.

Mrs Hitsugaya hid her face within Toshiro's neck, embarrassed from being watched. The white haired captain grabbed Katsu by the collar and pulled him to his face. Toshiro hissed in his face angrily while his other hand tried to sooth Karin, "If you stop to watch OR make Karin feel uncomfortable in your presenses tonight. I. WILL. KILL. YOU," the two males sped up and continued to put the furniture into their captains house.

"Babe, may I?" Toshiro asked softly who was moving away from his shoulder to look her husband in the eye. Karin nodded gently then took his cock from behind and inserted it into herself.

Karin groaned in pain then kissed her husbands cheek, "How come it still hurts?" Karin shrugged but began to grind her hips against Toshiro's making both of them moan. Toshiro thrusted deep into her making her scream out in pain.

"Karin, are we going to do that thing tomorrow," he asked kissing her neck. The said female only replied with a 'uh-hu' that was thrown in with a moan. Katsu and Shoichi came out once again and then Toshiro closed his eyes and then stood in front of them was Hyorinmaru and Karin's zanpaktou, which had his hood up.

"They are busy. Fuck off," Karin's zanpaktou said boredly looking at his extremely long nails. He extended his hand, his hood falling down.

"If you make Karin angry, then her inner world will flood and I can't sleep while I am soaked," the two males collasped onto their knees as they stared into Karin's zanpaktou's eyes, that were now a fiery red.

"The house is furnished. Leave, or I will force you, out of your existence that is," Hyorinmaru touched Karin's zanpaktou's hand and pushed it down.

"Don't. These people are important to my master," The red head nodded then put his hood up before disappearing once again. Hyorinamaru did the same leaving Karin and Toshiro to continued with there business. As Katsu and Shoichi had ran out in fear, Toshiro walked over to the door locking it shut then picked his wife up and took her into their bedroom to finish where they had left off.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not much to say, but everything that had happened in the anime, happens in my story, so the zanpakto arc, the bount, the new captain arc. All off it counts. Still need names for the child/children and gender.**

**Please review and thanks for the reviewing so far. I love you guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

Karin woke up naked, her husbands arms wrapped around her tightly, his hands resting on her butt. She could feel his breath on her neck, she looked to see that a bottle of whip cream was between them. The female laughed before picking it up, putting the nozzle in her mouth and taking a large mouthful of cream.

She scooped the cream that was barely in her mouth, with her finger and put it to her husbands mouth. He opened his mouth and sucked on her finger. Karin laughed before putting the nozzle in his mouth, pressed the button to allow the cream to flood into her husbands mouth.

Toshiro woke up in fright, with mouth full of cream, he saw his wife lying on top of him licking the cream out his mouth. He smiled before swallowing the cream himself. He pulled his wife into a loving kiss, his hands groping her ass.

"Babe get dressed, we are going for an ultrasound. It's early, but come on," Karin sat up and felt her husbands stare at her. She grabbed her dressing gown and went for a shower, while he got dressed.

Once both were ready they went to see Isshin for a few seconds, and to tell them the events of last night as, Isshin will be holding the fort for squad 10 while they two are away. Isshin gave his daughter a kiss just before they managed to leave.

Toshiro sat with Karin on a quiet train, a table infront of them. A lady went down the isle asking if they'd like a coffee or breakfast. The two got a coffee and a pancake stack. The two ate quietly during the ride.

Karin was extremely nervous about the whole idea of being pregnant. She wasn't sure how to handle the situation. Upon arriving at the station in Maebashi, Karin led him to the hospital and to the ultra sound area.

Walking throw the doors, Karin saw many woman holding their stomach, they all looked very agitated and had dark and heavy eyes. The males that resided beside them didn't look any better. Their hair was in a mess and they had dark eyes as well. Karin stepped back as everyone turned and stared at them.

Toshiro glared at the people before putting his hands on his wife's shoulder and lead her to the front desk. He held her hand while the other wrote their name's in. They took a seat next to each other and some lady, the same age as Karin walked over to her. The lady was a bit bigger in the stomach area but she sat beside her.

"First timer eh?" She gave the pair a gentle smile. Karin nodded her head.

"Is it that obvious?" The female laughed before nodding her head.

"You and you're boyfriend, seem really nervous. It wills be fine," Karin shook her head her hands crossing.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my husband," the female stared at the pair before smiling gently. Young love was rare to find.

"I'm Liri Donga," she bowed. Karin smiled back before addressing her self.

"Karin Ku-Hitsugaya. Karin Hitsugaya," Liri smiled before taking a seat and chatting with Karin while Toshiro held Karin's shaking hand trying to comfort her gently.

When it was finally time for Liri to get checked out another female in her thirties came out and gave Karin a smile.

"Good luck, sweetheart. To you and your boyfriend," Karin smiled but shook her head once again.

"He is my husband, not my boyfriend," The woman called for her own husband to come over and told them that they were married, very loudly so everyone could hear. Everyone was muttering things, but Karin got over it quickly. Like she was bothered about what someone thought about her. She rested her head against Toshiro's arms and could feel him shaking.

Toshiro looked to his wife who was smiling. She pressed her lips against his just as a lady came out requesting for the Hitsugaya's to follow her. Toshiro stood up and took Karin's hand but she refused to move. The lady walked over to Karin who was shaking a lot.

"It's okay, sweetheart. You're allowed to be nervous. You're in safe hands," the woman said crouching down to look Karin in the eyes. You could see the fear in them. Toshiro took her other hand and helped her up slowly.

Once she was up, she wrapped her arms around Toshiro who patted her head softly. He could feel her trembling, her whole body shook against his. Toshiro followed the kind woman who led her into a room with a bed, and two chairs on either side of the bed. A monitor sat next to the chair closest to the door. Karin walked in and took a seat on the bed being requested to do so.

* * *

Isshin sat in the 10th division filling out papers quickly. Over the years he had learned how to write a report in less that one minute. It was a gift to him, and the reports weren't half-assed, they were very detailed. The reports had the same header with a different subject underneath so he could go straight into a report with a second of reading the header.

His hand scribbled down the reports. They were useless these reports in the squad, Isshin was always tempted to write 'look at the report for yesterday' as it was the exact same, but none the less he continued to write out his report, that would end up being thrown in a bin, with all the suggestions for the sereitei.

He looked at Toshiro's plan for the day. Training with the unseated members were to happen in half an hour while the seated members continued on with the paper work. It will then switch round and the seated members will be getting more help with their training. Rangiku, the 3rd, 4th and 5th seat will then practice for their bankai.

Isshin sighed thinking of his daughter and his son in law. He hoped that she was okay with everything and wasn't so scared. The first Ultra sound was terrifying. The male was thrown out of his thoughts as the 4th and 5th seat came in, "Captain! What did you do with that girl yesterday?" They stopped as they saw their former captain grinning away like an idiot.

"I took her for a meal. After all she is my daughter," the two paused then went red.

"Captain Shiba. Toshiro was all over your daughter last night and was pounding into her," Katsu exclaimed. Isshin simply nodded his head with a smile.

"Well I hope so. They were both needing each other. Karin was very horny when she went home last night. And if he pounded into her, I say good on you, at least he is showing her a good time, even when they where two very nosy furniture boys," the two blushed deeply as their ex-captain found out about them watching.

Isshin sighed then stood up walking over to them both, "I am really close to both my daughter and Toshiro. Their relationship is a secret and has been that way for a good time. From what I hear, you guys watching was a turn on, but was very embarrassing and that Karin's zanpaktou shoo'ed you away," Isshin took another breath before giving the two a glare.

"If word gets out that they are dating or if you make them uncomfortable again, I will personaly deal with you. Got it," the two nodded before running off in fright. A father protects their children from any danger, especially male's. It is an instinct, especially if you have a daughter.

* * *

For the time being Toshiro took a seat beside his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist to support her. The woman smiled at the two before getting out a clipboard with a sheet of paper stuck to it.

"Hello, I am Tsunade Fushima. I'll be taking your ultra sound today. I will first ask you a series of questions, that may be personal," Karin nodded her head.

"How old are you both?" She asked.

"18" Karin stated.

"18" Tsunade nodded her head.

"How many times have you had sex, and could you be specific on when?" Toshiro nodded his head then began.

"Twice, one month ago and yestersay," the woman smiled at his answer before writing some information on the paper.

"Was your period regular?" She asked Karin.

"Yeah, it was every 27 days for three days," The woman nodded her head then wrote more informartion down.

"I assume it was pretty heavy?" Karin nodded her head before looking Toshiro who was completely confused on what they were talking about. Tsunade laughed then wrote more information down.

"When would you have had your period?" Karin thought about it before giving her, her answer.

"Four days ago?" The woman nodded then pressed the button for the monitor on for the Ultra Sound.

"Are you allergic to anything?" Karin shook her head, her eyes studying the screen. "Are you on any medication within the last 72 hours?" Karin nodded her head.

"My dad gave me a tablet that would stop my sickness as I would be sick quite alot?" Toshiro went into the bag that he had with him and gave the woman the tablet that she took.

"Isshin gave me this, so you could check it if needed," The woman nodded then put it aside for a few moments.

"Now please lay on the bed and we'll see your child," Karin nodded then lay back while Toshiro was told to close the blinds before he sat down. Tsunade lifted Karin's shirt up then put a gel on her stomach before putting on the scanner.

Katin held Toshiro's hand tightly as she looked at grey like swirls on the monitor.

"Well you are defiantly pregnant, so congratulations," she began swirling the scanner over Karin's stomach. She stopped shocked then put the scanner down and rushed out the room quickly. Karin watched as she left in a rush before a few more doctors came rushing in.

"Sorry, I just needed to confirm something," Tsunade began. Karin was looking to Toshiro while he gently soothed her face. The fact that the woman ran out, put Karin into a state of panic.

"Well Karin, Toshiro, this is rare, let me show you something," Tsunade went round the stomach showing three weird blobs.

"You're having triplets," Karin sat up in shock and Toshiro grabbed Karin's shoulders and wrapped his arms around her as she cried heavily. Another woman put a hand onto Karin's knee.

"Oh sweetheart, don't cry. It's okay," Tsunade said. Karin held onto Toshiro's arm then Tsunada noticed a wet stain over Karin's trousers. She patted her shoulder before told everyone else to leave.

"It's okay, there is no need to be embaressed. You got scared and pee'd yourself. It happens," Toshiro kissed his wifes cheek then lifted his bag off the ground to see that he had a change of clothes for her.

Karin stood up but her legs went like jelly and fell forward, Toshiro quickly caught her then led her into the bathroom that was connected to the room. He lifted the toilet seat up then began to take her shoes of then her jeans then her pants.

He got a cloth from the bag then ran it under the water before he opened Karin's legs up wide, her face going crimson. Toshiro washed her down then dried her off before slipping a new pair of pants on. He put on another pair of jeans then put the dirty pair into a plastic carrier bag before putting them back into the bag.

Toshiro stood up then led Karin back to finish the ultrasound. Tsunade gave Karin a smile then got her to sit on the changed bed. She showed them the three once again then looked to Karin.

"I believe you when you say that you had sex twice and that it was a month ago, but your babies have developed rapidly than what a month should be. They look about two months and have began to feature. I printed off three picture for you, with all three babies in. So enjoy. I'll give you a leaflet on child care so enjoy and come back in about two months time for another check up," Tsunade wiped the gel of Karin's stomach then Karin stood up looking at the three babies in the pictures.

Toshiro led her out as she was looking at the picture of their babies. They were still like blobs but, you could see the three of them clearly. It was shocking; they were expecting one but ended up with three. They were gonna become parents.

The train ride home was hard for both of them. They didn't speak, they held the others hand as the landscape passed them. Karin rested her head against the train's window, holding back tears of shock. It was terrifying for the both of them.

When the train finally stopped and they got off and headed for Kisuke's basement. The two saw Jinta and Shouta playing catch while they were bored. Karin walked past them sadly, dropping Toshiro's hand as he passed the boys.

Toshiro followed Karin into the basement and towards the senkinmon. He dropped his Gigai and took Karin's hand and flash stepped through the empty space until they were back in the sereitei.

"Go on without be. I'll be there soon," Toshiro whispered to her before leaving in the other direction. Karin knew where the 10th barracks where but the place was seriously confusing. She flash stepped home then took a seat on the couch before bursting down into tears.

Toshiro flash stepped to the 3rd division, he walked along the corridors not looking at anyone. Upon reaching the office he knocked before entering. He saw Isshin was filling out papers at a quick pace. He was on fire as he filled out all the useless documents.

Once he was done with a stack he looked up to Toshiro who was just staring, his eyes full of tears. Isshin stood up and wrapped his arms around his son in law as the younger male burst into tears.

The former 10th captian, couldn't help but laugh. He as well had cried as well after seeing Ichigo. The feeling is something that can not be described. It is a turmoil of emotions, excitement, fear, joy, melancholy, pride, frustration. It was endless. Within one strong mind, it can even break down into tears. The feeling is far too intense.

One day this crying male will become a father, a role model, a hero, and everything else that the kid deems him worthy of. The kid would look up to him, make his life misery and this crying male wouldn't be able to say that he hated the child or wish that it had never be born. This crying male would only and could only love the child that he will have.

Isshin tightened his grip around Toshiro, while gently soothing his hair. He could feel him shaking against his own chest. He could feel that his breath was hitched in his throat as he choked out his sobs.

Toshiro felt vunerable, he had never cried in front of Isshin and now it was so embarrassing but the large hand within his hair and the other hand drawing soothing circles weren't so bad. Isshin knew exactly how he was feeling and was the shoulder he needed.

"Captain!" Izaru barged into the room. He stopped as he saw Captain Hitsugaya who had Isshin looking into his red, teary eyes.

"Izaru, I know you are not used to having a captain, but please knock. Okay?" Isshin said looking away from Toshiro and looking directly to Izaru. He then turned his attention to Toshiro then continued, "I don't see anything in your eyes. Are you sure you aren't crying" Toshiro shook his head.

"I'll take you to the fourth barracks then. Izaru whatever it was, can it wait?" The blonde male nodded his head watching as the teary eyed captain headed out with the other older captain.

Toshiro led Isshin to his house where he spotted his wife sniffing against the couch pillow. The white haired captain walked over, took her by the shoulders and pulled her close to his chest where he gently stroked her arm.

When Isshin walked over to his daughter, she broke down, into tears. The older male couldn't help but smile then from out of her pocket a photo was given to him. The 3rd captain graciously took it and studied his granchild, no sorry, his granchildren.

"Triplets?" Isshin asked excitedly. Karin nodded her head watching as her dad grinned at her with love. "This is so fantastic. I am so proud. I will help out as much as I can. Twins are hard. Triplets will be harder," Karin nodded her head, from what she had been told about when she was younger, Yuzu and Karin were quite hard to deal with and with the death of their mother, it was even harder for Isshin.

Isshin gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead then took the single armchair that was now in the living room. When Isshin sat down he saw Karin's zanpakou manifest into a person. Isshin walked over to the male and gave him is haori.

The red head male took it then nodded slowly to Isshin, in gratitude. The zanpaktou held onto it tightly, shivering. He was soaked to the bone. His black coat hung to his skinny body. Isshin touched his body and felt it radiating heat.

"Are you a fire based zanpaktou?" Isshin asked. The male nodded his head.

"I have two elements. Fire is mine, the other one I stole," Everyone was confused at his statement but let it be anyway. "Get happy, Karin. I am drowning and that is pretty hard. Once your happy get Hyorinamaru to get me. I'll be with my bro," With that Kaze disappeared, a gush of wind flowing trough everyone's hair as he left.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. I will now ask for combinations of the children and personalites of em. I have an idea, but if I like yours better then I will use it.**

**To the person that suggested something, you were a guest I couldn't P.M you. But your idea was nice, but a little heads up, when Ichigo finds out the story will basically end, so I wasn't able to take your suggestion, but I really did like it and may possibly use it for my ending.**

**Thank you for it.**

**If anyone has suggestions on this story, please say, rat on and on. I don't mind. I love your reviews. The next chapter will be based on Karin's zanpaktou.**

**Thank for the reviews**

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

His leather boots stomped their way through the sereitei, his mystery scaring of all and any soul reapers that were passing by. Not only was he soaked, he was hurt, and was tired. All he wanted was to sleep. To sleep on a bed that was made of molten lava. To him that was like a feathery pillow or a hot chocolate before going to bed to relax yourself.

He didn't know why he decided he wanted to see his brother, it was beyond him, but staying in the presences of that pregnant whore, would only do him damage and not the other way around. He was apart of her soul, yet he couldn't stand to be near her. He wanted to rip her hair out and burn it on his comfy bed. Everything about her, irritated him, her husband, her friends, the children she was gonna have.

She was clueless to pregnancy and more importantly to him. She was supposed to know about his problems, but instead she gets his bed all wet and the whole place is up in steam due to the water and the heat interacting. He wasn't strong. He was weak. He slept all day to heal, but his wounds never faltered. The wounds that she had no idea about.

How arrogant of her.

The red headed male saw the barracks that he wanted to see. He walked in and saw a couple of squad 9 sitting, chatting. Upon seeing him, they took their swords out without hesitation and pointed at them within his direction.

He gave them a glance. One glance. One warning. And with that they backed down. Their zanpaktou would refuse to cut him. Even if they did charge, it would tickle, as the zanpaktou would refuse to inflict pain on him. He was dangerous to the unknown and he liked it that way.

It was his saftey.

Being feared wasn't something he hated. Sure he would have love to make more friends, but Hyorinmaru was all he needed and his brother. He needed no one else to fill the gap of the comfort and the security that they could being. Friends were for losers any way. Ironic. That having friends make you a loser. But they clump together and try to protect their dear friend, but end up getting killed and their dear friend kill as well by protecting them.

More men walked out, including the lieutenant of the 9th division. His sword was pointing straight to him, as if it would actually hurt him. That particular zanpaktou wouldn't inflict pain on him, but instead hug him and give him the comfort that wasn't really needed.

The red head stepped forward more and continued to walk into the blade pointing at him, bu the lieutenant, knowing it would do him no harm. He took his hood down, revealing exteremly puffy red hair, due to the steam within in his inner world. He patted his hair down with his pale, bony hands then looked to the ground to see Kazeshini on the floor.

He was holding onto his sides, as his legs kicked frantically into the air. His master was looking down at him with confusion and how out of character the demon wind was being. The red head continued to walk foward until he was at the other zanpaktou's body. He crouched down and gently flicked the demon on the forehead before sighing, "Come on, you've seen me with worse hair than this, brother," Shuhei looked at the red haired zanpaktou who had just claimed that he was related to his zanpaktou. Shuhei didn't have any brothers or sisters so how could this creepy male be related to his zanpaktou.

The lieutenant grabbed the un-named zanpaktou by the collar, he felt his body radiating heat and watched as the zanpaktou jumped back in fright and landed on his back, groaning loudly in pain. From that one touch it was obvious he was a fire type zanpaktou, so how on earth were a wind and a fire zanpaktou related. The red head slowly got to his feet and huffed at Shuhei.

Kazeshini went behind him and led him to the large arena that was vacent at the moment. The demon took his swords out and pointed them in 'his brothers' direction. The red haired zanpaktou looked around. He quickly took off Isshin's haori, folded it up and put it on a newr by bench.

The arena was like a large stadium, full of seats and lots of stairs leading to the top of the staduim. The ground floor, consisted of hard sand, the place was pretty tattaterd, it hadn't been used in decades. The windows at the top were broken and the caster iron roof, was eroding away due to time.

Karin's zanpaktou took his own sword out. It was a scythe, identical to the one that Kazeshini owned, but his powers was slightly different, and the pole was a darker shade of red. Karin's zanpaktou was superior to Kazeshini in every way. The only reason they chose to fight was due to the red headed zanpaktou's injuries.

Both stared at each other for a few moments, members from the squad came rushing in to observe the fight. It looked like it was gonna be a good experience, the intruder looked strong and Kazeshini was owned by the liutenant of the squad. Of course he was gonna be a good opponent.

The two stared at each other for a while, Kazeshini was waiting for his brother to attack, but he was not going to attack first. Karin's zanpaktou was analysing his body strength, how his body moved and how his muscles worked.

After waiting a few minutes Kazeashini ran forward and threw his sword to his brother, only for the blade and chain to wrap around his pole, everyone gasped, he barely moved. He lifted the hilt up and allowed the chain to wrap around his own. Kazeshini rolled his eyes then felt a sharp, cold pain in his arm. He saw that he had a gash in his left arm and his sword was at his feet.

Gasps were heard from all over the stadium seats as they murmured on how incredible the intruder was. Even in his weakened state, he was strong. He had serious talent. As Kazeshini looked to his wound, he gasped, he had taken his eyes of his brother, he looked up frantically and jumped back as a single sickle landed in the spot that he was recently in. He had dodged by a mare millimetre. That wasn't good plus he was unarmed. He didn't have a chance to pick his sword up.

It lay on the cold dusty ground awaiting for Kazeshini. The demon wind zanpaktou was known to be extremely fast, but compared to his brother, he was the turtoise in the hare verses the turtoise, the only different was that that turtoise lost and the hare one. Everytime. Kazeshini ran for his sword and managed to grab it by the chain.

His brother had went to stab at him but Kazeshini managed to flip forward, avoiding the blow. His brother wasn't even warmed up and he could have had two fatal blows by now and it was barely a minute in. Swinging his sword to the spot where Karin's zanpaktou had been, only to find out that he had moved, to in front of him.

Gasping Kazeshini turned round and felt that similar metallic pain, that numbed his stomach and chest. He put a black shadowy hand onto his stomach to stop the bleeding. It wasn't a great option but it would have to do. Biting his tongue he ran forward and went to swing at his brother. He wasn't moving, he stood there, awaiting his attack.

A millimetre away from making contact, Kazeshini gasped, he noticed the small tug on his brother chain, he jumped up into the air only to get whacked in the stomach by the red heads swords chain. He went flying back into the stadium wall. He noticed that his brother was injured, hense why he wasn't moving around so much.

To win thisis battle he would have to force him to move.

His master was watching him getting battered. He couldn't land a hit, he was disappointing his master. He would feel horrid if their was someone stronger. It was a fact that the red head was stronger, he had always been strong, it wasn't just his abilites. So far he had used none of his abilites. He had thrown Kazeshini of his feet, setting traps for him and used his own sword to cut him down.

This was the basics but as he was seriously fast it was hard to do anything to inflict pain, yet he was injured. Kazeshini pulled himself out of the wall and stood up, his brother stood their, with a blank expression. Though it was blank, he was hiding his pain, he refused to show how much he hurt.

With a quick grab of his sword, he morphed himself into one of the sickles and hurled himself to his brother, he didn't move, he watched as his own brother came hurling at him at a super fast speed. He knew what his brother would do if he did not move, so with that, he waited until Kazeshini was about to hit him, then he ducked down and skid across the floor, each hand holding onto each sword, when he was safely under he yanked on his chain that brought Kazeshini to the ground, but he was quick to his feet with a smirk on his face.

The red headed zanpaktou didn't understand why he was smirking, but then when he straighten his back, he felt a large shooting pain run upmit, and with that he was brought to his knees. Kazeshini knew that his brother would of known his movements and would dodge and that he would plan something that would inflict pain, he assumed he was gonna tangle him within his chain and yank him down, and skid underneath him.

With his brothers mind focusing on the agonising pain in his back, he quickly pulled his sword into the air and went to slash it down on the fire zanpaktou's arm, but his arms were tied by a chain, it was lose, but enough to stop the blow.

Karin's zanpaktou kicked Kazeshini into the air and he landed in the ceiling, with the short time the red head had created, he stood up and thought about his plans of attacking. Head to head seemed best, as long as he had the upper hand otherwise it would hurt a lot.

Kazeshini fell from the ceiling, a sickle flying towards his brothers body, the only safe option was to block, but at the speed it was coming at, it knocked the fire zanpaktou of his feet and he skidded backwards as he blocked the spinning sickle that was producing sparks as it clashed with the red heads sword.

Kazeshini landed on the floor then bent down and tried to kick his brother off his feet, and succeeded, his brother went flying and landed on his back, he sat up coughing heavily, going onto his hands and knees coughing up blood.

"That is un-called for," he weized falling flat onto his stomach panting heavily, everyone in the audience had witnessed the fight. The un-named zanpaktou had the upper hand for the whole fight, so why was a little hit to the back, such a weekness. Kazeshini jumped towards up slicing his black coat and the red tunic that hid underneath it.

The red head grunted in pain then stood up, throwing his red tunic off of his body. Everyone gasped seeing the large gash that was on his back, it was deep and spread across the whole of his back. A zanpaktou should have healed by then, the fight finished with Isshin showing up, Kazeshini stopped then lowered his weapon and they disappeared.

Isshin put his haori over his daughters zanpaktou once again, trying to keep the gash from being infected. Shuhei and Renji rushed down to see the un-named zanpaktou. He was clinging onto Isshin's arm and was panting heavily.

"Captain Shiba, who is this zanpaktou?" Shuhei asked walking over to the said zanpaktou. He looked extremely un-well. Zabimaru looked to the pale zanpaktou before walking over slowly, he walked over cautiously before lifting the back of the haori, the wound was bleeding again.

"How long have you been like this?" Monkey asked, slapping Snake's hand away as it dared to touch the wound. The fire zanpaktou fell forward and Isshin held onto him tighter.

"A century," he breathed before his whole body went limp. Isshin picked him up and held him bridal style. He rocked him back and fourth gently getting a weird glare from Shuhei. Isshin looked at the sleeping's male face. His back must have made him seriously cranky.

"This happens to be my daughters zanpaktou. They are not yet a team, they still have issues, but this is apart of my daughters soul, so I will take care of him," Shuhei paused before turning to his own zanpaktou with a scowl.

"How on earth are you guys, brothers?" Kazeshini laughed shaking his head. Zabimaru stood beside Kazeshini who was smiling.

"We are not like Karin and Ichigo. We aren't blood related. We are like Karin and Renji, I consider him a brother, but I took him in at a young age and grew up with him," Kazeshini stated walking over and looking at his sad face. "I have never won in a fight against him, and if he was at full strength, I would have lost in a mater of seconds."

Isshin nodded then walked away with his daughters zanpaktou in his arms. He passed Hyorinmaru on the way and suggested that he should follow, and not to report this to his master nor Karin.

The ice dragon nodded his head and followed Isshin to the captain of the 3rd divison's home. The head of the Shiba clan opened the door and lead the sleeping zanpaktou into the living room. Hyorinmaru got some blankets for him and a pillow, while Isshin when into the kitchen. The ice dragon then put an electric blanket on top then found a heater and put it next to him, and turned it up to full. "This is closer to his own bed," Hyorinmaru stated watching as Isshin took the haori off and looked at the zanpaktou's wound.

"Would he mind, if I healed it? We can't have him in such pain," Hyorinmaru had no reason to reject. He would rather have his friend be healed then see him in agony. With that, Isshin lowered to the ground with a hot, damp, towel, he wiped away the blood. He heard a ding then went into the kitchen were he got out a towel that had been in the microwave. He put it under his face and felt that his body had relaxed with the towel.

Putting on hot gloves, he rubbed special cream into his back. Hyorinmaru was watching in fear of his friend. The heat was a bit much for the ice dragon, but he would suffer to make sure that his friend would heal.

"I can't close the wound, or stich him up, but that cream, I'll continue to put it on every hour. It will speed up the process of his skin healing, plus his body is too hot, so the skin cells are not being able to reform properly, it should cool down the skin cells and allow them to reproduce," Hyorinmaru nodded his head before walking into the kitchen, brought out a bag of ice and sat it on his lap.

Isshin didn't mind, the room was extremely hot, just for the comfort of the fire zanpaktou who would prefer it to be a little hotter. It was just in his nature. But then the ice zanpaktou wasn't liking the heat at all and was trying to stay cool.

How could someone of a fire nature be in love with someone with an ice nature. It was weird. Fire and ice didn't work so, how did Karin and Toshiro work? The love was there. You could see it in his eyes. In the words he spoke. He truly loved, Isshin's daughter and visa versa.

"How did this wound happen?" Isshin asked as he applied more of the cream onto his back, massaging it in gently. He noticed that the ice dragon had went quiet on the matter. He wasn't gonna pry anymore. He was just curious.

He felt two people behind him, he moved out the way, and took a seat beside Hyorinmaru and his master. He watched his daughter, who gently stroked his red hair. She got a hairbrush and began to gently brush his soft red hair. His was all puffy due to the steam, and Karin hated when her hair wasn't quite the way she liked it.

She brushed it softly then put it into a pony tail, before going to work on him. She had not seen the fight with Kazeshini, but she was told from Renji that her zanpaktou was winning, the whole way but then the demon wind had knocked him onto his back and that was the unknown zanpaktou down.

Karin gently put her hands onto his shoulder blades and massaged them gently. She wanted him to be relaxed and nothing was more relaxing, to her, than a massage. She loved when she had recived one from Toshiro, the day she lost her virginity to him.

She felt her angry and tense zanpaktou relax into a peaceful position. She smiled at him before she put her hands to his sore back and began to use kaido on his wound. She slowly added one layer of skin, then another and another, before putting the cream on him then repeated the process.

"Just cuz' you healed me whoreface, doesn't mean I like you," her zanpaktou whispered, his words slurred.. Karin smiled at him. She could see him in the light so she wasn't scared, he was anything but scary. She could see kindness in him.

"If I am a whore then you are a whore," her zanpaktou shook his head once again.

"I am not a whore," he grumbled angrily. Karin laughed at him once again then continued to heal his back. It was nearly finished, the bleeding had stopped and it was only two more layers till, it was back to normal.

"Then I am not a whore," a soft chuckle escaped the injured zanpaktou's lips.

* * *

** Okay, so this chapter is based on Karin's zanpaktou that is still yet to be named. We will learn his name the same time as Karin does. Also, I always wonder this, when you see that Secretly Married has been updated. Do you guys get excited about it, I get excited when some update and rush off to read it. Are some of you guys the same? Please review, the more reviews the quicker I write. Even if it is, nice, good, update. Please review. It isn't that hard.**

**Reviews please.**


	13. Chapter 13

Karin's zanpaktou had slept in Isshin's house, regaining some strength that he had lost. Isshin and Toshiro had went to work leaving Karin with Hyorinmaru and her own zanpaktou. Hyorinmaru was in the kitchen sitting next to the open freezer door. The door was shut for the kitchen, so no heat could enter and no cold would leave.

Seeing this, Karin had found it strange how those two were complete opposites, fire and ice didn't mix. So she questioned her own relationship with her own husband. How could they be together, she was of fire and he was of something that she could melt and evaporate. She stood up sadly, staring down at her own zanpaktou. The red head looked up to her with a frown on his face.

He stood up, turning the electric blanket off and the heater. Hyorinmaru made his way back into the room and watched as his friend walked out the room. The ice dragon took Karin by the hand and she followed him out the room and into the open.

Locking the door behind them, Hyorinmaru lifted the girl up into his arms and flashed stepped to the 10th barraks. Karin assumed that she would be seeing her husband but she saw her zanpaktou ahead walking into a garden. When they entered they saw a few soul reapers meditating with their captain sitting on the grass day dreaming.

Karin rushed over to him and pushed him over. He toppled forward onto the grass then looked up to see his wife grin at him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down beside him. She sat on his lap while watching as everyone meditated not even noticing the playful scene.

Karin heard her zanpaktou gasped and turned to see that everyone that was meditating, now had their zanpaktou out and their swords were directed at him. One of them was growling angrily at him.

Toshiro was on his feet and was over at his wife's zanpaktou's side. He felt a bony hand go onto his shoulder and pushed him away. With his hand stretched out in front of him, his hand vertical with his long, bony fingers in a claw shape. His eyes changed to red and the other zanpaktou began to quiver.

Taking a step forward, all the other zanpaktou stepped back. Karin's zanpaktou flash stepped towards Katsu's zanpaktou and slashed him in the back with his Nodachi. More zanpaktou's quivvered and the fire zanpaktou cut down one of their comrades.

"Your master is a pervert and I do not like such people," with those words Shoichi's zanpaktou quickly stepped back and with a quick blink he was down on the floor, a slash deep in his back, "Thanks to my master, I am back to full strength, keep yourself in check. That goes for the master as well. Who ever makes my master cry or scared will be dealt with," All zanpaktou were gone except for Haineko who walked of to the red headed zanpaktou.

She bowed at him and he gave her a smile, showing of his shark like teeth, she disappeared. Rangiku sat up and walked over to Karin who she had not seen at all the day. She brought the girl into her massive assets before letting her go.

"Right, Karin. Go into your inner world. Find a comfy position and focus on what you remember about there. You do it as well," The red head pointed to Toshiro. The white haired male sat against a blossom tree then watched as his wife walked over and lay her head down on his lap. Toshiro smiled before closing his eyes.

Karin did the same and thought about her inner world; it was pitch black and everytime that she was their she got hurt and got scared. Karin opened her eyes and noted that she had entered her inner world. She saw her zanpaktou, he told her to cup her hands and to trust her for once. She did so then watched as he clicked his fingers and a spark of fire emitted from them. He did this several more times until her hands had a small fire dancing away. She gasped at the sight then smiled, it didn't hurt at all. It was warm and comforting. It was light.

She moved her hands around to inspect her inner world. It was a light red and that was all she could make out. Her zanpaktou took her off to a little square that had light coming through. Karin followed him to the the square then getting closer she realised it was a door.

She was told to knock on the door. She opened her hand and saw that the fire was resting on her hand and that it wouldn't fall off when she moved them. She knocked on the door and heard muttered sounds from the other side of the door. The door opened and she saw her husband staring at her with shock. She was gonna wrap her arms around him, but her hands were on fire. She would burn him.

Toshiro walked in after being pushed by his own zanpaktou. The two spirits led them to a special area where they could see three red illuminated blobs floating around. Karin was confused with why there was blobs in her inner world. Karin's zanpaktou sat down and moved the three blobs further away as one of the blobs was shrinking while another was expanding.

"These are your children," He stated giving the smallest blob some of his own spiritual energy and the the one that was normal size until they were the same size once again. He gently flicked the blob that had taken all the other ones life force, "That one always feeds on the other two. So I have to keep feeding the others so they don't lose energy and die. Thank you, you two. Now I have to keep my eyes on this until they are born. Well I am off to bed. Hyori you can carry on," The red head stood up then began to walk away in the direction of his bed.

Hyorinmaru took a seat beside the blobs then smiled back at the two married couple, "We haven't congratulated you as you will be soon to be parents. Ka-I mean your zanpaktou, he is tired so he isn't happy about having to look after the children before they grow up. Oh Karin, soon you'll learn his name. You have to practice that fire technique first. It is simple," Hyorinmaru stated before turning his head back to the blobs.

"Your fire does not burn me or melt me. The same applies to Toshiro. We found this out a while back. If you don't mind please exit," Toshiro kissed his wife's lips softly then went back into his own inner world via the door. Once inside the icy area he woke up and looked down to see his wife still with her eyes closed. A few soul reapers were meditating while a few were staring at the two of them.

He felt Karin stir and felt her weight leave his lap. She gave him a smile before standing up, '_Karin. I'll direct you to the training area. Here, I won't tell you the rest though. Once you master the flame trick, you'll learn my name,'_ her zanpaktou said in her head. She felt her hand tingling. She looked down to see that a long flame came out of her hand. When the fire calmed down she saw that she had a sword in her hand. It was pretty light despite the size.

It wasn't a katana, it was a nodachi. The hilt was black with a red lines crossing over. At the end of the hilt their was a small chain. She smiled at her new sword. Rangiku rushed over to the girl and picked her sword up. She swung it around, but it was to heavy for her. She led the girl into her office where she found a red strap and strapped to her back, just like Toshiro's.

"If you want to practice, I'll get some un-raked squad members to help," Karin shook her head, her hands weaving in front as she kindly declining the offer.

"I have a trainer. I'm gonna see him now," Karin rushed off in search of one particular man. She heard him talking through the door. She raised her pressure up, so he would know that she was there.

"Come in sweety," He said from behind the door. Karin opened the door and saw her father leaning against the back of the couch while talking to Izaru and Shuhei. Upon seeing his daughter with a red strap. Isshin rushed over and grabbed her zanpaktou before examining it over.

"Holy shit. It's heavy as hell. If Wabishi got to that. A person would be through the floor," Isshin laughed handing it back to his daughter. He turned to the door before leading his daughter to the training arena.

He unseathed his own sword and got her to practice simple attacks. He taught her steps and how special techniques to use for attacking. He went behind her and lifted her sword up to her, then helped her slice the air. The sound of the wind passing her blade made Karin smile.

"I'll get some unranked officers and you'll fight them. I need to train them anyway. But for now, let's go for lunch. Most captains and lieutenants go to this restaurant as a group," Karin nodded her head as her dad put her zanpaktou back into the strap.

The two walked in silent until they reached a restaurant. Upon arriving she saw Renji with Shuhei and Izaru. The three turned to the girl before the red head stood up and took her zanpaktou. He looked at it with a smile, "It's seriously heavy," Karin took a seat beside him with the other two. She sat opposite Renji, next to Shuhei.

"Shuhei, this is Isshin's daughter, Karin. Her zanpaktou is related to yours," Renji introduced. Isshin walked over, placing two large sandwiches down and a really large drink. The three males looked at her plate, it was far too much for such a small girl to eat, with that said, she bit into it. Izaru looked at her in disgust, but Renji kicked him in the leg.

"She is seriously ill," He hissed at the blonde who backed away. Renji watched as she continued to eat. He picked up the other sandwich and took a bite out off it. It tasted good, but he didn't know what he had just eaten.

"B.L.T. Bacon, lettuce and tomato," Karin said with her mouth full as she spoke. Over the years, Renji had found out that, she would speak with her mouth full. If she was at a restaurant or in the house, she would speak. She wasn't bothered to cover up or swallow.

A little bit of tomato juice sprayed onto her face. Renji leaned over and wiped away the juice from her face, making the girl smile. He wiped it on his Shihakushō before giving her a grin, "Why don't you slow down. Do you get fed?" He chuckled. Karin nodded her head but finished her first sandwich.

"You know what the tablets do to me. I eat...a lot," Renji nodded his head watching as she continued to stuff her face. Keincfelt a fimillar spiritual pressure. She felt the person behind her, staring at her sword.

"Fuck off," she hissed before she started to choke on the sandwich. Renji stood up and was at her side quickly. He bent her over and patted her back until she spat out the sandwich. She had tears in her eyes from fright. Renji pulled her close then gave Ichigo the evils.

Karin began to click her fingers concentrating on creating sparks. She glared at her brother and without much thought, she clicked again, her hand bursting into flames. She stood up laughing at the sight. Isshin rushed over to his daughter who was laughing her head off.

"What happened?" Isshin asked. Karin smiled shrugging.

"I was clicking my fingers. I doubt I can do it again," Karin smiled before she punched her brother square in the nose, sending him flying back. His nose was slightly burnt. A few members rushed over to see him.

She picked up her sword and within a second it was in flames. She gasped dropping her sword. Isshin rushed over but Karin's zanpaktou was quickly over. He pushed her back, picked up the sword, scooped the flames into his hand, eat them before turning back to her.

"Do it again and i'll tell you my name. You have three clicks," Karin clicked her fingers three times but nothing happened to her. Her zanpaktou frowned before turning to Ichigo. He walked over and stared at him. He was the same height, thankfully. His eyes went red.

"I'll sneak into your wife's inner world and destroy that blob of yours, if you dare make Karin angry. I do not like my bed to get soggy," He lifted his knee and brought it into the captain of the 5th divisions gut. The red head grabbed the orange hair, "You better do what is right," He then disappeared.

Ichigo frowned then looked to his sister who was leaving the room with her long sword. Isshin followed his daughter out of the restaurant taking her juice and her sandwich. He found her in the arena of the 10th division. She had her headphones in and was slashing the air. She was in her own world as she slashed the air getting used to her blade and the weight.

Isshin took a seat on one of the benches. His daughter was impressive. She was probably as skilled as a third seat in her current state. Once she obtains hers shikai, she would be captain worthy. Her zanpaktou was only for the talented. His fight with the great Kazeshini would have been amazing to see, he was winning the entire time until he hit the ground with one attack.

Isshin was so memorised with his daughter, he didn't see Ichigo, Renji, Shuhei and Izaru come in to watch the girl. Shuhei was fascinated with the girl. Her zanpaktou beat up his, basically. She must have been strong.

"Dad, I saw my child the day. It was a small blob. It was the cutest thing to see. Sodo no Shirayuki has to feed the child her spiritual pressure to make sure that it stays fine," Isshin smiled before his smile faltered and he turned back to look at his daughter.

"Dad. I don't want them to hate me. It was after that incident, on my wedding day, when Karin started to give me the cold shoulder. And I don't think I know anything about Yuzu anymore," Isshin nodded his head.

"Who is Tsunayoshi?" Ichigo thought about it, but he didn't know a Tsunayoshi. He shook his head making Isshin frown.

"Tsunayoshi is Yuzu's boyfriend. They went to Kushiro University to study cooking together," Ichigo frowned before nodding his head. He then looked to the oldest sister. She was sweating lightly as she swung her sword around. She stopped, sat down, put her sword on the floor and began to click her fingers.

Everyone had found this strange. Why would someone just sit down and randomly start to click their fingers? Especially when she was training so hard on her own. Isshin watched as his son in law walked in. He took a seat next to Isshin as he watched as his wife click her fingers.

"I got you lunch," Toshiro was handed a sandwich. He gratefully took it then was handed his wife's with her large drink. The white haired male walked over to his wife and pushed her onto her side. Karin opened her eyes, and frowned at her husband. She was helped up and she looked to the sandwiches in his other hand. She took the one that she had been eating, then picked up her zanpaktou. Toshiro took her zanpaktou and lead her to his office.

Karin ate her sandwich beside her husband silently. She sighed to herself before closing her eyes, 'Toshiro. I so want to strip you naked and kiss you all over. Last night was so much fun,' She thought to herself. To her surprise her husband was staring at her with shock.

"What's got into you being so forward?" Karin gawked before blushing heavily as she brought her knees to her face and hid her face behind them. Toshiro looked at her in confusion, he pulled her close to him and brought her into his chest.

"I swear I said that to myself. I never said it aloud," Toshiro pushed his wife down onto the couch then pulled her top of off her before throwing it onto his desk. He unclipped her bra before pulling it off of her skinny arms.

He captured her lips, in a heated kiss, his tongue going down her throat. His mouth slowly made it's way to her neck as he gently sucked and nibbled on the soft skin. The girl couldn't hold back her moans as he kissed her neck.

Karin grabbed his face and pulled him back for the kiss, their tongues were every where. They were outside their mouths inside, sylvia was running down both their mouths and they enjoyed their little affection they were giving each other.

The raven switched their positions and began to rub her pelvis against his. The moans that escaped her husbands mouth were so amazing. She wanted to hear him gasp for her and beg for more. With his breaths stuck in his throat, Karin bent down then palmed his growing erection over his clothes. She smiled up at him then bent down and kisses the erections, still clad with his clothes.

"Ahem."

The two turned to see Soi-Feng standing at the door with a scowl on her face and a light hint of pink on her cheeks. Karin quickly put her bra back on and ran to grab her top before buttoning it up as she looked at the 2nd captain.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I tried to update. I haven't counted how many chapters but there isn't much left till Karin gives birth. I am not gonna write each day until she is pregnant. I'll write a few more days before time skips will come in, majorly. I update quicker with more reviews**

**Please review and give your opinions.**


	14. Chapter 14

"I call this Captains and Lieutenants meeting to order. For a change please manifest your zanpaktou," The head captain ordered. Everyone did so without much thought except for one white haired captain. He knew that his zanpaktou was drained. When the ice spirit was out of the inner world. He collapsed to the floor, only to be helped up by Haineko, Rangiku and Toshiro.

The white haired captain patted his head softly before giving him a soft smile, "Good boy. You two are doing so great," Toshiro looked to Sodo no Shirayuki who was a little drained herself. But she had to deal with one child and not three children. Isshin gave the zanpaktou a warm smile before walking over and handing the ice spirit a rice ball that he had in his pocket.

The ice spirit took it and quietly munched on the food, regaining some strength. Engetsu walked over and helped the zanpaktou. He knew that the zanpaktou was tired but he needed to sleep. He was the strongest ice zanpaktou and he was collapsed on the floor.

The meeting proceed as usual talking about useless shit that they all had to endure. The head captain rambled on about morality and to keep spirits high. For some reason Toshiro sniggered. He spent far too much time with Karin, for him to find 'keep spirits high' funny. Shunsui was the only one who had heard him snigger. He looked at him curiously as his face returned back to the natural, expressionless face.

At the end of the meeting the head captain asked him to stay back for a few minute to discuss something. Toshiro walked over to the head captain as everyone left the room quickly. The old man walked over to the younger on before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Your wife told me that she is expecting. I don't know if she told you that, she will receive a captains pay, as she is related to five captains, and the child will receive half of a captains pay," Toshiro laughed to himself before pulling out the sonograph picture of the children. He showed it to the head captain who could only frown to himself.

"Three? Are you trying to rob the seiretei? In that case, each child will receive half captain pay. So with you, your wife and your children, that is three and a half captains pay. No more children, Hitsugaya," The said male couldn't help but laugh. He put the picture back into his pocket before walking out of the barracks to see his wife waiting for him. She walked over to him then led him in a random direction.

The two slowly made their way into a forest. There was a lake that flowed into a river. Karin took a seat at a tree trunk and pulled her husband down with her. She went to lift her shirt up but Toshiro stopped her from doing so, "Can we not," Karin nodded her head but Toshiro could see the rejection she felt. He sat down then gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He got Karin to move forward as he slipped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry that Soi-Feng came in, but she was telling me that there was a captains meeting. It wasn't her fault. I know that she interrupted us but, we can do it again later and without anyone trying to interrupt us. Does that sound good to you?" Karin nodded her head, then looked to her fingers.

She clicked her fingers, there was no spark. She tried again. The same thing: no spark. She clicked repeatedly but it was futile. Toshiro touched her hand then lowered it, "You are aimlessly snapping your fingers. Think. What do you need for a fire and how it felt when you did it," Karin thought of the fire that she had previously felt. It was was soothing, it tickled her skin. The fire wasn't destructive it was light.

Karin slowly clicked her fingers three time, thinking of everything until a small flame sat in the palm of her hand dancing away to it's self. Karin laughed, watching as her zanpaktou appeared before her. He took the flame of her and ate it.

"Again," he said quietly. Karin clicked her fingers three times and there it was, a small fire dancing in her palm. Her zanpaktou lifted her palm to her lips and tilted her palm up until the fire was in her mouth. Karin swallowed it, the taste was sweet. It was hard to explain the taste. She could taste the sweetness and it did taste nice. It wasn't disgusting.

The red head's zanpaktou began to glow a red colour, he slowly stretched his hand out to her and she grasped it, her eyes waiting for her Zanpaktou to announce himself. She watched as he took steady breaths before stating, "Hi, I'm Kaze. I'm your zanpaktou. My release command is, Demolish the red flame, Kaze," He stated. Karin smiled at him before her smile fell into a frown.

"Your name means wind. I thought you are a fire type," Kaze nodded his head slowly.

"I am. I am both fire and wind. Basically Yuzu is wind, but you took it. That is the same with me. We both have our siblings power. Now, I know the two of you are having a nice session together, but if you want to practice using me, then come with me," Karin stood up then turned to her husband who gave her a soft kiss.

"I'll go back to work. I'll see you later," Toshiro disappeared, leaving Karin and her zanpaktou. Kaze took the girls hand before taking her to the fifth division. Kaze disappeared once more and told Karin to continue to walk straight.

She did as she was told and met up with Rukia and Ichigo who were holding hands walking down the corridor laughing together, "Ichigo. I want to fight you," Karin stated getting the attention of some squad members.

Ichigo shook his head. Karin kicked him in the stomach sending him back into the wall. The orange haired captain stood up then followed Karin to the arena. The dojo was useless in such a fight.

Squad members came running in along side all the lieutenants and Captains, apart from Toshiro who was working. Isshin sat at the front then watched as his daughter ran forward, her nodachi's hilt at her ear. The move was so stupid, Karin was wide open. Even she knew this. Ichigo didn't move, he went to slash his sister but she disappeared. The orange haired captain felt something cold run down his arm and that familiar horrid metallic sting. He held onto his slashed arm, growling at his sister.

'_If your brother does a getsuga tenshō, open your mouth. You can eat the flames. If he does it banaki, it will give you a bunch or energy. And with the hollow mask. I'll be up all night. It is like five energy drinks_,' Karin laughed to herself.

'_Your like pak-man_' she laughed. She heard her zanpaktou snigger. Karin watched as her brother ran forward.

'_Karin. Wait until he is close then kick him in the stomach then jump into the air and use the hilt to wind him more then kick your leg round. I'll deal with your landing_," Karin waited then dropped to the floor kicking her brother in the stomach. Her brother coughed then was jabbed in the hilt of his sisters zanpaktou. Karin swung her leg round, but Ichigo brought his blade up. Karin was going to get her leg slashed but she felt her body change direction and her other foot did the work. She fell back but her hands went above her head. Her hands touched the ground and she sprung back.

"Demolish the red flame: Kaze," Karin called, her blade changed into the scythe with the chain. Karin wasn't thinking when she was fighting, she was going on instict. She threw her chain at her brother then brought him in closer.

"Bankai!" Ichigo shouted. He threw a red getsuga tenshō. Karin turned and opened her mouth, she absorbed the flame then threw a sickle at him that was in flames. Ichigo put his mask on for safety then threw another gestuga tenshō at her. Karin opened her mouth and absorbed the attack. Karin stopped as she heard her zanpaktou.

'_Stretch your hand out into a claw and concentrate on his soul and gently close your hand_' Karin's eyes turned red as she stretched her hand out. She felt something in her hand and gently began to close her hand. Ichigo's mask shattared and his bankai was drained. He held onto his heart as his knees keeled in and he was on his knees.

He had terror in his eyes. What power did his sister hold? The pain he felt, it was intense. He fell to his side. Karin wasn't smiling at all. She was soon pushed onto her side by Rukia who was quickly over to her husband side.

"You monster! Just like your own zanpaktou!" She hissed. Karin watched as her brother stood up with the help of his petite wife. They walked over and Ichigo scowled at her.

"Is it because I didn't go to your stupid graduation?" Karin hissed at him.

"Stupid! Stupid! I would of thought that me and Yuzu finally becoming independent was important to you. Your friends thought it was. Chad had came back to see us get our diploma. He made time to watch us. He's a bodyguard. He's not even related. Toshiro even came. Why couldn't you? You don't even make the effort anymore. You're not my brother. I wish you were dead," Karin cried to the floor. She was exhausted. She had never fought like that before, her Zanpaktou was extremely amazing.

Kaze soon appeared and patted Karin's head, "Karin. Don't cry. My bed," he whispered to her, making Karin laugh. Isshin rushed over to his children. He helped his daughter to her feet and brought her into his chest.

"My little prodigy," Isshin whispered patting her hair. He looked to Ichigo before he shook his head.

"Your mother would be very disappointed in you. I don't remember raising such a child. All the children I raised were kind and loving. Who are you. For all I know, you are not my son. When you have kids. I hope they don't ever disappoint you, like you have done to me. You are a 22 yet I still have to tell scowl you. Grow up will ya," Isshin took his daughter out of the arena. Ichigo had tears in his eyes. Now that hurt him. Everyone left the arena leaving the weeping captain to be with his wife.

Isshin walked slowly with his daughter. The fight he saw was amazing. Her zanpaktou was amazing. He noticed that before her leg was gonna be sliced, her zanpakou, that he now knows that he is called Kaze, took over her. He helped her to avoid attacks and was consuming the energy of the getsuga tenshō. Isshin turned to see Renji standing there with a sad smile on his face. He walked over then lifted her head up.

"Come round to mine soon. I'll bake you my famous cookies," Karin nodded her head then followed her father to the 10th division. The two past Katsu and Shoichi who were doing some documents.

"Captain is napping. Don't wake him," Karin nodded her head then walked into Toshiro's office. Isshin gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving the division and back to his own. Karin took a seat beside her sleeping husband. She took her shoes of then lay beside him. She closed her eyes and felt a hand go around her waist pulling her in close. She felt a thumb wipe away her tears. She opened them to see, sea green eyes staring into her grey ones with worry.

"You look exhausted. Go to sleep," Toshiro got his haori and put it over his wife as they snuggled up and went to sleep. Karin sighed then pressed her lips to her husbands softly as she took his hand.

"I love you," she whispered closing her eyes as well.

Karin and Toshiro napped on the couch for a while, they had been up all day and were exhausted by this point in the day. The paper work was mostly completed so it wasn't that Toshiro taking his usual nap would do any harm.

Rangiku, Renji and Soi-Feng all headed towards the 10th divisons office. Rangiku opened the door and gasped at the sight before she smiled. Renji walked in and smiled at the sight. The cold Captain and Karin was sleeping together on the couch. Karin's head was against his chest while their hands were intertwined at Karin's face.

Toshiro slowly opened his eyes to see the three staring at them. He sat up, waking his wife up in the process. Renji sat down a plate and Karin casually reached for the cookies. She took two and handed one to Toshiro.

Karin scoffed the cookie down then gave Renji a hug. She loved his cookies. They were so good. Better than Yuzu's, which was strange. Renji kissed her forehead then bowed down to her.

"If Ichigo makes you cry again. I'll deal with him," Karin smiled before she yawned making Toshiro do the same. The female Kurosaki laughed then rested head on his chest once again. Rangiku and Renji left quickly as they had plans to go drinking.

Soi-Feng stayed for a bit. She sat on the coffee table then gave the two a strange look, "Why are you so tired?" She asked taking a cookie of the plate. She nibbled on it polietly enjoying the flavour.

"We went Maibashi for Karin's ultrasound,"

"Oh what are we having then?" Both of the shrugged before Toshiro spoke up.

"Dunno, all we know that we are having three," the cookie fell out of Soi-Feng's lips and onto her lap.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. The next will be time skipped. Please review. I want to know your thoughts. Sorry it took some time. Oh and to the person who gave me that suggested, sorry I couldn't use it. It's just that I already have things planned and how this story will turn out. If you have smaller suggestions (fillers) then please suggest to your hearts content.**

**Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

Just over a month had past since Karin and Toshiro had learnt that they were having triplets. The three were as mature as a three month development and not two months. Kaze and Hyorinmaru continued to look over the two, making sure that, the one that ate the other two's life force, wasn't getting any more energy than the other two.

The blobs were slowly leaving each other alone, causing Kaze and Hyorinmaru to be more relaxed and be able to do things by themselves.

Karin and Toshiro resigned in their home, both of them stark naked, Toshiro was inside his wife, slowly rocking back and forth. The raven had her arms around his neck as they chatted. This postion was always the comfiest for the both of them. Not only were they having sex, they were face to face, talking to each other.

Toshiro heard his phone go off on the bedside table on his side of the bed. He reached for it before answering it, "Hello? Captain Hitsugaya" He said. As Karin wasn't getting any attention she bucked her hips up making her husband moan loudly, "Yeah she is here," Toshiro passed the phone to Karin before mouthing to her, "Yuzu."

Karin took the phone then brought her lips to her husbands for a second before she put a hand in his hair and began to stroke it gently while he sucked on her neck, "Hey Yu! Why are phoning Toshiro's phone?" She asked, tilting her head back for him to get better access.

"Your phone is off and you guys are always together, but I wanted to chat to you since we don't chat as much now,"

"I know. Yu, there is something I must tell you. Are you alone?" Karin could hear noise in the background of someone else.

"It's Tsuna. We share a dorm. What's up?"

"I'm pregnant. But no one must about this. Dad knows," The sound of the chestnuts hair scream was deafening. Karin smiled then put the phone onto speaker. She wrapped her legs around her husbands and began to buck her hips up. Toshiro slowly pulled out before thrusting in at an agonising slow pace.

"How far are you?" Yuzu finally spoke after composing herself.

"Two months. But I have the stomach of three month, also I am having three," Yuzu screamed again. This time it was louder and higher pitch. Karin was sure that Karakura Town had probably heard that. "Like I said don't tell bro. I hate him. We haven't spoken in like a month," Karin groaned loudly then felt her husband pull out of her.

"We are not done, put it back in," Toshiro laughed before reaching forward and kissing his wife's lip.

"You have already came," Karin sat up then looked to her womanhood area before sighing. She lay back down and Toshiro snuggled in beside her pulling the covers over both. Karin rested her head against his chest and her hand rested onto his chest as well.

"You two aren't doing the naughty?" Karin blushed at her sister over the phone before shaking her head slowly.

"No. We are not...not anymore anyway," Karin sighed, her eyes closing. Toshiro kissed her forehead. He wrapped his arm around her closely then with that he tried to cop a feel on one the closest breast. "No," Karin opened her eyes and turned away only to be pulled back into a cuddle. Toshiro heard the phone cut off, signalling that Yuzu had hung up. The two lay there with their eyes closed until Toshiro reached for his phone then saw that it was 10. He jumped out of bed, and went to grab his boxers but Karin grabbed them and pulled them beside her.

Toshiro growled before jumping on top of her and taking them off of her. He put them on and put the rest of his uniform on, "Babe, I'm late for work," He gently kissed her forehead then flash stepped to the 10th divison.

Upon arriving he saw his squad members standing around at the door waiting, they all looked bored and tired. Toshiro walked forward ignoring all the murmurs from his squad and opened the front door for them, "My alarm clock is broken and I was up late, my apologies," He walked to the door and opened the door. He walked into his office then sighed heavily. He really wanted one morning where he could spend all his time with Karin.

He sat down at his desk then got his phone out, he saw that he had an incoming call and quickly answered it, "Hey," he answered resting the phone in his neck.

"Come home, I want to snuggle," Karin said over the phone. Toshiro sighed shaking his head.

"Babe, I can't. I have to work. If I work quickly i'll be back as soon as," He could hear his wife whine. He laughed before hanging up on her. He had lots to do so he couldn't spend it, chatting with his wife.

* * *

Karin tidied the house up before heading to Shino Academy. The nurse there was ill, so Karin was filling in for her. She strapped Kaze to her back and headed to the Academy with her escort, Shuhei Hisagi who also had business there. He was also helping the class, though the teachers were more than qualified to teach.

Karin walked in silence with her escort, she had spoken with the male ever so often, normally when she was with Renji, but now she wasn't in the mood. She looked like she was three months pregnant plus she had three of them growing inside of her. A few people had noticed her weight gain and it made her feel horrid inside.

The female walked in and followed Shuhei into a classroom. She had to speak with the head teacher, who was currently teaching at the moment. Karin walked in to see, a blonde haired male, with very distinctive teeth. When his mocha eyes landed on her, he ran towards her and pulled her into a large hug. Shuhei laughed then walked of to the gym hall.

"Karin! My darling! How are you?" The female shrugged. Except the constant mood swings, being fat, she was just peachy. A few of the students were staring at their teacher who had his arms around a random female with a zanpaktou.

"Hi Shinji. You have a class to teach," The blonde nodded before turning to the class. He walked over to the side before picking up textbooks. Karin watched as a small red haired boy stood up and began to hand the text books out.

"Once Yamada has handed you your text book turn to page 78 and do the questions," Shinji said before turning to Karin and pulling out her zanpaktou, "What do we have hear. I must say you are very beautiful," Karin could feel Kaze blush within her inner world.

Shinji unseathed it then pointed it to the boy in the front row, who was now quivvering, "So long," he gently touched the boys nose, making sure not to harm him in anyway. Karin took her sword back, placing it back within the strap. She looked to the blonde male who was staring at her wedding ring. He looked up before giving her a goofy smile. The blonde walked over before taking her hand, he led her outside then gently spun the ring round her finger.

"So who is he? The one who left those love marks on your neck and the one that got you knocked up?" He asked in a gentle and small voice. Karin looked down, she was amazed by his observing skills.

"Toshiro," she whispered back. Shinji could only smile before ruffing up her hair. Shinji was like another brother to her. She didn't see him very often, but he still cared for her and she cared for him as well. Shinji took her hand and lead her into a small room. She saw another friend of hers, Hatchi. He was alone at the moment and was reading a very heavy book. Shinji walked over, pushed Karin onto a seat, slipped her ring off then put it under a microscope.

He spoke quietly with Hatchi. Karin was fairly worried but Hatchi was there so she would be fine and Shinji would never do anything to harm her. The spoke while creating something in the shape of small balls. Shinji turned back to Karin then gave her a box.

"Your marriage is obviously a secret, so that means so is junior. These pills are similar to a gigai and the perception filter on your ring. If you swallow them, you'll turn back to your original figure, but when you get further along, you'll get slightly bigger, but people will think of it as weight gain and not pregnancy. If you have any questions come visit me here, anyway, you better get to work,"

Karin nodded and swallowed one of the pills. She looked down to see that her stomach was back to the original size. She headed to the welfare area to see that their were a few boys waiting for her. She allowed all of them inside and tended to their wounds.

When lunch finally came, Karin was met by Shinji and she followed him to the staffroom were she saw all the other visords. Upon seeing anothet black haired female with glasses she rushed over and gave her a large hug, "Sup Hoe," she greeted the girl. She was greeted with the same phrase and they sat down beside each other and read one of Lisa's magazines.

The visords had come round to the house a lot when Karin was growing up, she got close to Lisa and her perverted magazines. She had found them interesting and liked their figures and some of there hair styles, and when Karin first started dating Toshiro, she would look at the magazine and wonder if he wanted a girl like that or someone who was boring.

Toshiro had seen her reading the magazine and threw it away before capturing her lips and reassuring her that he liked her and not someone who wasn't themselves. That had made Karin feel a lot better.

Karin, Lisa and Hiyori left for the woman society. Rangiku had begged her to go and she couldn't decline. She chatted with Lisa who also had a nodachi type sword, they talked about some cool techniques that Lisa found useful when getting used to the sword.

The girls entered the room of the soul society to see that all woman were smiling, "We are going to the baths. All Captains, Lieutenants and Visords are going plus Karin," Unohana stated. The three nodded then followed the woman to the baths.

Karin began to strip with the other woman, she wasn't speaking to them, un-like Rangiku, she wasn't big on showing off everything that she had. Rangiku grabbed Karin and pulled her out of her little corner.

"Karin have your breasts got bigger, man you got big," Rangiku asked taking a firm grip on them. She was quickly swatted away by the Kurosaki's hand. They all quickly washed themselves before dipping into the large bath, the water was pink with the bubbles, towels at the side. They heard chatter and watched the males come out with towels around their waist.

Karin kept her eyes on Toshiro, he went to the other end of the bath. The female walked over then looked to everyone who was in. Tweleve Captains, Thirteen Lieutenants, Eight Visords, Yoruichi, Kisuke and Karin. All together there was 36 in the bath.

Toshiro went to the other end of the bath, when he stepped in he pointed to Karin's chest and she looked down. The bath was quite shallow so her breasts were on display. The girl blushed before pulling him in front of herself. He led Karin to an area where she could sit down, and that she was covered by the foamy water.

Soi-Feng and Momo walked over to the group and sat down beside them, "How was the academy?" Karin was asked by her naked husband, but she wasn't paying attention, she was watching her brother and his fat wife walk in. They were talking to each other in a lovey dovey manner.

Karin desperately wanted to do the same with her own husband, she wanted people to know, but now it was to late. She felt a hand go onto her thigh and she looked to see her husband looking at her with slight worry.

He gently brushed some hair behind her ear then gave her a soft smile, "What's wrong?" He asked gently. Karin took his hand and massaged it gently. She got to his ring finger and gently flicked the ring before continuing on to massage his hand. Toshiro quickly understood and touched her cheek softly.

"Come here," Karin wrapped her arms around his body and rested her head on his neck, while her husband gently soothed her hair. With her hand under the dark pink soapy water, she found something very entertaining to play with. She gently stroked it, hearing a soft moan escape her husbands lips.

"Not here. I can't," he whispered to her. Karin smiled, continuing on with her action. She wrapped her fingers around the object and gently moved up and down, feeling the object get firmer and begin to go vertical.

Karin looked round to see her brother and his wife making out; he had one arm around her small waist while the other held onto her chin. The female was gripping onto his wet hair. The temputure in the bath rose dramatically, as Karin gripped her object in anger. Toshiro grunted, hunching over.

"Karin. Calm down," Toshiro pulled her in closer to his chest. The sound of a few soul reapers gasping at the sudden change in the temputure of the bath, filled the small room, echoing of the walls.

"We can do it when we get home, but for now, we can't," Toshiro whispered to her, the bath began to cool down gradually, everyone was staring at Karin who was red with anger.

"Can't you turn it back up!" A voice asked beside Rangiku. The woman jumped to see Karin's zanpaktou sitting in the bath with his tunic on. His hair was in a pony tail so it didn't get wet. He walked over to Karin then took her hand. He stretched it out before touching her finger tips. He pushed them into a claw shape.

"You can have that child gone in a single closing of your hand," Kaze stated turning to look at the orange haired captain. He walked over, patting Soi-Fongs hair and giving her a small smile. He stopped at the orange haired male and stared into his eyes.

"Do you remember the last time, you bathed with your Dad and your sisters?" Ichigo nodded his head slowly. "It was nice then. Mum had just died, but you all had each other. You bathed together, you washed Karin's hair and got soap in her eyes. Do you remember that?" Again Ichigo nodded his head.

"You quickly got out and took her out before trying to get the soap out. Do you remember that smile that she gave you? Do you remember when Mum was still around, Karin clung to you. Claimed that she would marry her brother. She was going to have a joint wedding with Yuzu, who would be marrying dad. Do you remember that?" His voice was getting harsher as he spoke.

Karin was pretty embarrassed but the loving arm that was around her, washed all the embarrassment away, "You and Karin had something very special. You could trust her. She, back then before the Winter War, was going through the same thing. She could see the dead," Kaze said again but his voice was more relaxed.

"When your dad and Yuzu listened in, when you had a girl round, she wouldn't eavesdrop. You always thought of both of your sisters back then. You would lay your life on the line for their happiness. You don't know Karin enough to know her pain," The zanpaktou touched the orange haired males heart.

"The pain you felt, that day that we sparred. The pain you felt was only 10% of the pain that Karin feels for you. A month had past since then and you haven't spoken to her. Did you punish your wife for calling her a monster...? I guess not. I have said all that I wanted to. That child will be the first thing to go, if you make Karin cry over you again. I am fed up with my bed getting soggy," and with those final words he disappeared.

Everyone chatted in the bath as a big family, Yachiru splashed Zaraki. She was sitting on Zaraki's shoulder, stark naked. Karin hated that child, she wished her own wasn't anything like that little devil. Everyone joked around and were being very kind, something to do with being naked around many people makes them feel relaxed, but for Karin she sat beside her husband not uttering anything. Her father and her brother were in the bath together, the idea was really weird.

Ichigo and Rukia spoke about their sex life as if Isshin and Karin were not there and were using inappropriate language to describe the love making the two share together. Karin was bright red and was hiding her face in Toshiro's neck.

"Toshiro, is she okay?" Isshin asked interrupting his son's very detailed description of his last blow job. The white haired male nodded slowly, then pointed to Ichigo.

"She's just embarrassed is all," Isshin nodded then watched as his daughter moved from her husbands neck and looked round the room. She pointed to the jug that was behind her father. The male chucked it to her and she scooped the jug into the fresh water flowing in before pouring it over her husbands hair. His dry white hair, that was defying gravity, was now flat and was covering his eyes.

Everyone aw'ed at the sight of the young male. He looked extremely cute. Karin pushed the hair out of his eyes then gave him a smile. Both of them turned when they heard a song play, the music had been playing all this time, but none had cared for it, but this song, was important.

"There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles, same old tired, lonely place," Karin smiled at the song, everyone gasped then looked to Ichigo and Rukia who were smiling happily at each other, only Isshin was smiling at his daughter. This song caused Karin pain. Toshiro saw this then when the chorus came up, "This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home," he sang very loudly. The song was important to Karin, the song summed up there meeting, she didn't want to share it with anyone else.

"Tosh-" With that Karin fell forward. Toshiro grabbed onto her quickly. She was back to standing, staring into her husbands eyes, her face white. Toshiro could feel heat radiating off her and turned to Yoruichi who was quickly out the bath, she helped the girl out and rushed her off to the bathtoom.

Karin emptied, her empty stomach then was taken into a room where she could sleep. The tanned woman checked her over, she had a fever and her spiritual energy was low. The woman gently stroked her hair then the door opened. Karin had a towel over her and nothing else, her husband walked in clad with a blue kimino. He walked over to his wife with another blue kimono in his hand. He sat down beside her and began to dress her in the outfit.

He took her hand and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, "Cuddle with me," Karin asked, her voice low. Toshiro lay down beside his wife facing her peaceful face. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face then heard the door open again, Isshin and Ichigo stood there.

Ichigo rushed over to Toshiro and yanked him of the couch. The white haired male fell onto the floor, his right arm getting squished by the rest of the body that tumbled after. With a gasp of pain, Karin's eyes shot open and she pinned her brother against the wall. She hissed in his face before falling forward. Ichigo put his arms on her shoulder but she pushed him away.

She was at her husbands side in an instan. She felt his arm, each time he gasped in pain. Karin untied his Kimino and slipped his arms out then retied it again. Isshin handed Karin some ice wrapped in a napkin, she applied it onto his shoulder then felt his arm some more.

"Karin, I'm okay, don't strain yourself to help me," with those words, Karin began to sob, she cuddled into his body while Toshiro tried to sooth her down. He didn't want her crying, she had to sleep. "Come on don't cry, I don't want to see you cry," he lifted her head with his good arm and wiped away her tears.

Karin sniffed then began to check his arm out again, "It's not broken or fractured, the bone has been bruised," the raven began to heel his arm then soon collapsed into his side of his arm. Isshin wrapped his arm in gauze and wrapped it to his neck.

"Shall we take sleeping beauty home?" Isshin asked patting his daughters head softly. Toshiro stood up with Karin sleeping on him.

"The bath allows you take the robes away, as long as they are brought back. I'll get your clothes," Toshiro turned to Ichigo who was just standing there in shock. The 10th captain left the room and waited for Isshin in the foyer. He saw Rangiku and Momo in their robes. They rushed over seeing Toshiro's bandaged arm.

"What happened to you!" They asked getting the attention of a few more people. They rushed over to see him.

"Ichigo yanked me off the couch and I fell onto my arm. Karin helped with my arm but collapsed doing so. I am taking her to bed now," Momo and Rangiku gave Karin a gentle smile. Isshin soon came from the changing room and helped the two home.

He helped them inside and into bed, he tucked them both in then left the house. Toshiro looked to his sleep angel who cuddled into his chest, he watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

He gave her a smile, before her dead like body got onto her hands and knees and crawled onto her husband before her body gave up and lay all her weight on him, "Babe go to sleep. You are tired," Karin slowly shook her head and put her hands onto to side of his face, holding his gaze with her own.

"Swap positions with me," Toshiro pushed her to the side before rolling on top of her. He watched as his wife leaned forward and pressed her lips against her husbands, "Kiss me," she asked, her hands holding onto the collar of his kimono.

Toshiro slowly bent down and captured his wife's lip in a quick but loving kiss. Karin moaned lifting her head up. He leaned in again, but his lips never made contact, he kept them inches away from the female underneath him.

He could feel Karin getting annoyed. He pressed his lips to hers and nibbled on her bottom lip slowly, the female opened her mouth, but Toshiro pulled back teasing her some more. The female wrapped her legs round his waist pulling him in closer, while her arms went round to the back of his neck.

"Stop teasing me," tears began to swell up in her eyes. Toshiro sighed then wiped them away. He pressed his lips to hers once more and allowed her to roam his own mouth. While he was kissing her, he heard her speak to him, though her tongue was battling with his own, "Why can't I ever kiss my husband like how Rukia and Ichigo do. In public," Toshiro didn't reply to her, he nibbled on her top lip until she fell asleep. Toshiro pulled the covers over the two of them before snuggling into his wife and fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in like 2 weeks. School is back on and I am addicted to a game called Arcane Legends. My bad. Hopefully the next chapter won't take this long, my apologies. That being said, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. Please keep reviewing.**

**If any of my readers are reading Hatred by TheAnimeResonance. You may notice that Karin's Zanpkatou is called Kazengetsu or Kazen and that he is wind (trying not to give spoilers) well if you ave noticed that is because she is my sister (and I know almost everything that is about to come up) haha**

**Please review thank you, please review**


	16. Chapter 16

His boots tapped the concrete floor, awaiting someone very important. When the senkimon opened a petite female walked in. She had chestnut hair and cheatnut eyes. She wore a denim skirt and a white top. Her feet were covered by red converse, around her shoulder down, down to her waist, she wore a black shoulder bag.

"Hey Yu!" He called out. The female turned to see a red haired male, wearing a red tunic. Walking closer to him she saw his shark like teeth and his scar. The girl stopped and stared into his eyes for a second.

"I'm Kaze. I know Karin. You have come to see her. I'll take you there," The female nodded then watched as the red headed male took her bag and slung it over his own shoulder. The two walked in silence for a while. She looked up to the person dubbed as Kaze. He looked aggressive and very hostile, but he felt very soft and very friendly. He was certain well mannered.

The girl was observing her surroundings, she was so fascinated that she walked into a soul reaper. She nearly fell to the ground but a bony, pale hand caught it. Kaze growled at the male then put a hand to his stomach and he was thrown back into a wall. The two began to walk away quickly, away from the damage and the dazed soul reaper.

"Yuzu. Think of a ball of energy in your hand, swirling around quickly. Like air," he stated. The girl looked down to her hand, concentrating on the energy that he had spoke about. She didn't have a clue on what he meant, but she tried it out none the less. Kaze gently blew onto her hand and a small like tornado spun around her hand.

"What! Ho-How how'd you do that?!" She asked amazed by the little 'party trick' she was shown. Kaze opened his hand up and the small tornado danced onto his hand and quickly dissolved. She stared at where the wind had been and was very impressed with the trick.

Kaze felt the soul reaper that he had thrown into the wall sneak up behind them. The zanpaktou turned to the youngest Kurosaki, "Try that technique again. Once you have that feeling blow on your hand," he instructed both of them walking casually. Yuzu did the same again, not knowing that she was creating spiritual pressure in her hand and spinning in with great force. She blew on her hand and the energy speeded up.

"Good, now turn round and stretch that arm straight forward with a lot of force, now," he said. Yuzu quickly spun on her heels and stretched her arm forward. The soul reaper was thrown back to into a wall. Kaze lifted his hand up for a high five.

"Now you can tell everyone, that you brought down a member from the 11th squad," Yuzu smiled then was quickly grabbed by the zanpaktou and in an instant they stood outside a restaurant. The female was pretty dizzy from the flash step that was unknown to her. The girl was being held onto until the world stopped spinning, Kaze led the girl into the restaurant.

The restaurant was pretty morden, compared to the outside. Kaze led the girl further into the restaurant but a grotty hand was placed onto the zanpaktou's tunic, pushing him back. Yuzu hid behind Kaze, "Listen buddy," with that he grabbed Yuzu and flashed stepped round the male, not bothering to allow the male to continue. He pushed her towards the toilets before whispering into her ear.

"Do not mention anything to anyone about Karin and Toshiro, not about their relationship or the fact that she is pregnant," Yuzu nodded then followed Kaze to a far area of the restaurant, passing a sign that said 'Captains'.

Kaze walked into the space, he walked over to his master and received a pat on the head, "Hey, where have you been and why'd you bring all of us here," she asked. Kaze walked away then led Yuzu into the room. When she entered she saw Isshin, Karin and Toshiro on one side of a table, Ichigo and Rukia on the other side. When she entered Karin was first up and wrapped her arms around her twin.

Isshin sniggered seeing both of his daughters, the two looked to see what the other was wearing. Yuzu noticed that Karin was wearing a white top, denim shorts and red converse. They both laughed then walked over to the table. Yuzu walked over to her dad and gave him a large hug.

"I'll sit over there," Isshin said pointing to the spare seat beside his son. He got up and walked over while Yuzu sat beside her sister at the end of the table. She looked to Kaze who was leaning against a wall in a nonchalant way. He smiled at Yuzu before turning to Karin,

"Master, you're sister took down a member of the 11th squad today. Sent him flying into the wall," Karin laughed then turned to her sister who had a small bit of wind forming in her hand. Karin opened her hands and Yuzu allowed the wind to slip onto Karin's hand.

The female watched as it danced on her hand, Karin laughed at it before slamming her fist on the table, as she clutched her stomach. Everyone sat in silence staring at the raven who was hiding her face, muttering to herself.

Karin took her husbands hand and placed it onto her stomach, he sat there then felt something kick him. He smiled before patting his wife's head gently. He helped her up right then gave her a gentle smile, "You alright?" Karin shook her head, her face clenched in pain. Toshiro kept one hand on her stomach, the kicking continued. It was like all three kids were trying to kick themselves out of her womb.

Toshiro raised his wife up then put a cold glass of water in front of her. She gulped it down then looked to Rukia who gasped, then put a hand on her fat stomach, "Oh the baby kicked," Everyone 'awed' apart from Karin and Toshiro who just stared at her. Isshin couldn't help but smile at Rukia.

"Oh the baby kicked," Karin mimicked, a large frown on her face. Her husband laughed at what she had done then looked to Rukia who was frowning.

"What the hell is you problem? Grow up," Rukia hissed glaring at the female. Karin hissed at her, putting her hands on the table and standing up slowly.

"My problem is you. I can't stand you," Toshiro was up on his feet, he grabbed Karin by the hand and led her to the corridor so he could have a quick word.

"Babe, just calm down, the doctor said that getting worked up like that, gets them worked up. Even now. So calm down," Karin took a deep breath, she rested her body against the wall while she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"She just get's under my skin," she sighed taking a few deep breaths. Toshiro led Karin back inside and they both sat down. Yuzu spoke with her dad and Toshiro, while Karin just stared at Kaze who was yawning.

She stretched her hand out and he took it. She gave him a kiss on the nose then he disappeared, his soul going into the sword strapped onto Karin's back. Over the few weeks she got to know her zanpaktou, Kaze.

He had been injured by his master centuries ago, and is still recovering even to this day. His master had gone phsyco, the power that she had was far too great for her, to handle. When Kaze had tried to stop her, she stabbed him in the back, literally. She tortured him till her own soul was damaged, she had died, believing that Kaze had gone down with her, but here he stood today, with a new master.

A bowl of chips were placed onto the table by a waiter. She was part of the rukongai district, it was obvious. She bent over the table, her eyes fluttering as she looked at Toshiro. The temputure in the room increased, everyone was sweating at the feeling. The woman glared at Karin before going over to touch Toshiro's hair, "You have lovely soft hair, you know that. Your girlfriend must love running her hand through it," Toshiro looked at her smugly before nodding his head.

"Say's it the best feature," he said taking a chip and eating it. Yuzu stood up feeling Karin's anger. It hit her in the stomach like a hammer. She grabbed the womans collar and pulled her close.

"I am his girlfriend. Go get our meals and do your job, before I complain to the manager," Yuzu hissed in the womans face. The woman bowed before running out the room. Toshiro laughed once she had left them. He gently put his hand onto Karin's then pulled it close to his leg. He massaged it gently.

Karin pouted not looking to her husband, Ichigo stared at Toshiro and his youngest sister, "You have a girlfriend?" He asked curiously. He assumed that Yuzu was sticking up for him, for what ever reasons.

Toshiro scoffed shaking his head, "Of course not! I didn't want that person to hit on me," He said. Rukia chuckled softly giving Karin a glare.

"Jealous Karin, that no one ever hits on you. Why would they?" Karin stood up slowly and walked out, taking the bowl of chips with her. She walked to the 13th division, and saw two of her friends. Both were sitting outside enjoying the sun, talking happily together. Karin walked over to Jushiro and sighed.

"Would you mind if I killed your lieutenant? I'll show no mercy?" She asked taking a seat beside them. She offered them some chips, as tears began to swell up in her eyes until they were falling out. She felt Jushiro pull her in, but she continued to cry.

Her heart felt so heavy. She hormones were going crazy, she couldn't deal with such negativity. She felt a familiar hand go onto her cheek and pulled her to look into his eyes. She stared into teal eyes, "I'll take you to your bed. Come on," Karin was helped up and was taken to the 10th office. Toshiro quickly picked up a good stack of documents then walked home with Karin.

When he was inside, he put the papers on the dining table then followed Karin into the bedroom. Karin grabbed the top of his shirt and pulled him onto the bed with her. She held onto him, while Toshiro undressed her. He kissed her cheek softly, then pulled her into a hug. He pulled the covers over both of them, then heard his front door open.

"Karin, it's me and Yuzu," Her dad began. Toshiro watched as his wife fell asleep in his arm. He gently pressed on her stomach and a pill exited her mouth. He rocked her back and fourth, while she gently snored in his arm. How tired was she? She had just closed her eyes.

Toshiro heard his bedroom door and Yuzu and Isshin stood at the door smiling. The two walked over and sat on the bed at her side. Karin opened her eyes to see her dad and Yuzu. They put a box down on the bedside table. The female yawned then turned round to look at her husband. Her chest was exposed and Isshin was looking away, for his daughters modesty.

"Do you want a blow job?" Toshiro lit up red at the statement. He looked to Yuzu who was deep red and to Isshin who was in the same state. The raven touched his crotch, and gently palmed it.

"What? Like now?" Toshiro asked. He looked to his wife who was staring at his crouch, licking her lips. She pushed him down onto the bed then captured his lips, Yuzu rushed herself and her father out the room to give them some space.

Karin felt her husband stiffen up underneath her, she stopped to look into his eyes. She touched his cheek, kissing his forehead, "Do you not want it then?" Toshiro sat there staring up at the ceiling. This was one of those double negative situation, saying yes means, Yes, I don't want it and no, meant the exact same. He felt his wife move of the bed and into the cupboard and took out her dressing gown.

"Babe. I want it. I have to do some work though. Come here," Karin walked over and was embraced in a tight hug. Toshiro gently kissed her cheek, then drew circles into her back. He felt how tense her body was. "I love you, ya idiot. You got scared when that waitress came in, didn't ya. You shouldn't worry. I'm never gonna leave your side. Sadly you're stuck with me. Enjoy it while you can," he gently pressed his lips to her neck then headed into his living room where he found Yuzu and Isshin looking at the most recent sonogram picture than was framed on a shelf.

They were both muttering to each other, about the birth of the tripletes. Toshiro walked over to his table where he could do his paperwork. Karin took a seat on the couch beside her Dad. She picked up a book that was in the table that was next to the couch. She opened it to the last page she had read. Toshiro looked to her with a smile. She read a lot of soul reaper instruction books and history of the soul reapers. She found them strangely interesting.

"Babe, I still want my blow job," Toshiro stated. Karin put down her book and crawled under the table. She put her head on his crotch and looked up to Toshiro who gave her a smile. The female took his trousers down then his boxers. She gently placed a soft kiss on the tip, feeling his cock harden. "Babe, be good, down there," he said working on one of the many documents.

Isshin was talking to both his daughters. Karin's answered were a little muffled due to the fact that her mouth was busy pleasuring her husbands manhood. "Take it out when you speak," Toshiro took his cock out of Karin's mouth as he had came. He moved his chair back and Karin snuck under the table and sat on his lap. She cuddled into his chest and closed her eyes.

"Sperm is good for the kids and me," Karin whispered. Toshiro laughed kissing her forehead. He heard a knock at the door and Toshiro went to answer it. He pulled up his trousers and boxers. He watched as Karin took a seat beside Yuzu. She was cuddling into her arm, with her eyes closed. Toshiro passed Karin her pills and she swollowed to her dismay.

The white haired captain answered the door and Ichigo came barging in. He looked pretty angry. He walked over to Karin and crouched down in front of her. He gave her a gentle smile. "I'm sorry about what Rukia said, she was out of line. She is extremely hormonal due to the pregnancy. But she was out of line. I'm sorry. I know that when you were in school, when everyone was asking you out. I know that it was hard. Dad told me, how hard you found it," he turned to Yuzu then touched her nose.

"Now you, I still love you and I am so sorry, I missed your graduation. I've been under a lot of stress. The baby, Rukia is killing me at the moment, the squad. I am sorry, both of you. I still love you. You're my baby sisters," Yuzu went into her brothers arms and cried softly, Karin sat there holding back tears. Ichigo pulled her in and she burst into tears. "I love you, so much. I really do. I still care," Ichigo continued, rubbing both of the girls backs softly trying to comfort them. He could feel how hurt they both were.

"Uryu and Chad had video tapped your graduation and sent it to me. You both look absolutely lovely. And Karin, your speech was really good. They both had to speak to Orihime and Tatsuki near the end of the video, so I didn't see you two running over," He explained. Karin nodded, raising her head slightly. She saw the picture of the sonogram.

_'Shit, the sonogram picture. He's gonna see it,' _Toshiro heard his wife say. That confused him, she clearly never said that allowed, so how did he hear it. He quietly walked over to the shelf where the sonogram picture was. He took the picture out and put it into the bookshelf. He walked over to his original spot and stood there staring at his wife.

Ichigo stood up then turned to Karin, who had tears in her eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb then sighed, "You're getting me into bother with Rukia. She doesn't like the fact that you are trying to harm our child and I am not doing anything," Ichigo whispered taking a seat beside her.

Karin moved her head to rest onto his chest then shook her head, "I can't actually harm your child. I can harm Rukia and kill her, but the baby will be fine, if it was a little older. But, you'd never speak to me again if I killed your child or Rukia, it was to scare you. And I haven't possessed that ability yet," Ichigo laughed kissing her forehead.

"Tell that to my whale of a wife," Karin giggled before sitting up.

"Don't let her catch you saying that. She'll kill you," Ichigo smiled then watched as his sister left the room, walking into Toshiro's room. She got changed into another top, so she wouldn't match her sister. She returned moments later. The female sighed then exited to see that Ichigo was still around. Karin walked over to Yuzu, grabbed her hand and headed out the door, grabbing Kaze as they left.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter. For some reason I can't right proper. All my sentences are short and are like Karin... . Toshiro did this... It's very annoying. Anyway Thank you for the reviews.**

**Guest who was talking about Ichigo and Karin harming his child. To be honest, if you are gonna take that attitude with my story then I would prefer it if you didn't read. I don't want to be scared, of my story, in case it isn't good enough for someone. It wouldn't be fun if I made Karin mad at Ichigo and in the next chapter, They are fine. I do have a reason for what I do (most of the time) There is reasons for why he won't react. I haven't wrote it from Ichigo's view, but just think a bit.**

**Guys I'd appreciate it if you aren't gonna log in that you leave a name, so if I have something to say to you, that I can reply and not summerise your review.**

**That aside. Thanks for the reviews. I'll try and fix my writing style. As that was horrid. May not update in a while, I have like 8 one shots that I haven't finished and are just sitting around. There is one story that is up for grabs, if someone wants to continue it on. It's HitsuKarin**


	17. Chapter 17

Karin led her sister to the fourth barracks, the first thing that the caramel haired twin noticed, was how busy the waiting room. The raven walked through into Unohana's room, where she was treating Yumichika. She apologised for the intrusion then took out a white lab coat. She headed out into the waiting area once more.

Karin looked over all patients. She hated decided who was right to go first, it took longer deciding who to deal with than actually dealing with the patients in the first place. Some had a few cuts here and there while some looked like they were in terrible shape. They'd take longer to heal and if more people came in then they'd be less comfortable.

Taking her damn sweet time to decide, she finally walked over to a male with long jet black hair. She crouched down then looked into his sea blue eyes, "What's happened to you?" She asked. The male lifted his trouser leg to see that his knee was scuffed and slightly swollen. She laughed gently to herself but the male she was examining had heard her laughed, and thought it was towards him.

"Sorry, I made my first boyfriend that way, with a scuffed knee," Karin put her hands onto his knee and began to heal the wounded knee. She sighed looking to everyone in the room. Once she had finished him. She walked over to Yuzu. She was standing doing nothing, so she could make use of her.

"Yuzu give everyone here a number, if they are less injured and will take less than seconds to heal, give them a number first, after give people a number that will take a long time to heal, while doing so ask them what they are here for. This will save me some time," Karin gave Yuzu sticky labels and a marker. She then handed her a clipboard and a pen. Karin walked over to the person she had just healed then saw that he had a large gash on his face. She quickly healed his wound without any words then walked over to the first person Yuzu deemed first.

His hand was slightly swollen. She went into her pocket and took some gauze and wrapped it around his hand tightly. She went into another pocket and gave him a box of pills. She told him that he was to take that and to read the instructions on the packet. The male left and gave Yuzu the number 1 label before leaving.

Karin went to the person who was labeled with the number two, he had a large gash on the top part of his arm, she looked up to see the owner then saw it was Shuhei. She smiled at him then went to heal his arm, "I thought you were going to Shino Academy today?" He nodded as his response.

"I am going, soon though, after this I am going," Karin nodded then stood up, he was all fixed up now. She gave him a gentle smile then walked over to person three. She sighed then turned to Shuehi who was just sitting there.

"Tell me, why is this place so busy? Are you trying to kill squad 4?" Shuhei laughed shaking his head. Karin turned to him then walked over to person four. She healed his wounds quickly then watched as four more people staggered in.

"Izaru, taught me some healing kido. I can help if you want. I know that you are down to go to Shino Acadmey as well and practice," Karin nodded then walked over to person 5 and Shuhei walked over to person 6 who was directly next to person five.

"So Karin who is that girl giving out numbers and such," Karin didn't have to turn round to know who he was talking about.

"That's Yuzu, my twin. She, un-like me, goes to college. She is here for a visit, and like dad's here as well, so she came to visit the family," Karin continued to focus on treating the patients.

'_Can you help me out. I know you can help_,' Within a few seconds Kaze stood behind Karin. He walked over to seven and healed up in a flash. His flames were used for healing. He turned to Karin then sat on the floor.

"I'll heal them all in a second, but i'll be going to my bed. If you are going to practice then get shikai out now," Karin nodded her head then stood up taking her nodachi out, then called his release command, "Demolish the red flame, Kaze," Karin said, her sword changing into her shikai. She put the sickles to the side then stood back with Shuhei.

"I'm gonna heal all of you, so try and not to move," Kaze began to create a large blob of fire. He told everyone to open there hands and to put it on there sores. He handed everyone a bit then started walking back collecting all the flames, but the flames were not the same brilliant red that they were, there was a good mix of tranquil blue into the mix. When he took all the flames back, his skin looked very pale and his hair looked slightly grey. Karin put her hands onto his shoulders. He was colder than usual. He looked up to her with a small smile.

"Remember what I've taught you so far," Karin nodded her head then forced him back into her inner world, where he could recuperate. Yuzu was standing around watching as everyone left, she gasped stepping back.

Karin turned round to see a member of the 11th squad, pinning her twin sister to the wall, his legs in between hers. Her hands were above her head as the male lifted her shirt up to revel a white bra with strawberry print. He laughed pervertedly. Shuhei was frozen, Yuzu had a great body, perfectly toned. The 11th squad member pulled her bra down. Karin grabbed her zanpaktou and threw it and the male.

He landed on the floor a large slash on his stomach. Yuzu slid down the wall, her hands covering her breasts. Shuhei walked over to the girl. He pulled her top down then patted her head. He didn't say anything to her, he was very embarressed.

Karin was on top of the male, punching his ugly face while, tears poured down her own face. Isane and Retsu ran out at the screaming and the increased spiritual pressure. Isane pulled Karin away from the male then turned to Shuhei who was looking at the male who now had a broken nose and a black eye, plus a swollen cheek.

"He was molesting Yuzu. He should die. He deserves to die. Let me kill him!" At the word 'molesting' Retsu stopped healing the males face then walked over to Yuzu who was cowering in the corner. Retsu looked to Shuhei who stepped away from the scariest person in the soul society. Despite her motherly appearance, Captain Unohana was the most feared person in the soul society.

True, Mayuri and Zaraki came close, but everyone feared her the most. She was kind but if something upset her, then she was like the hulk in a mother costume. What scared people most was that, her anger was hidden by a false smile and that if you were injured she could refuse to treat them.

"Sweetheart, are you okay? Did that male really molest you," she asked mothering the girl. Yuzu nodded her head slowly. Retsu turned to Shuhei, who gulped as her eyes lay on his terrified state.

"And why didn't you do anything?" Shuhei paled. She was gonna hate him now. There was no chance of him getting back into her good books. The dark haired male looked round the room making Unohana impatient.

"Mm I'm waiting for your answer. Why didn't you help the sweet girl from being molested?" Shuhei paled some more before his face went really red.

"I-I-I got a little bit excited," he confessed, hiding his face from Karin and all the other girls. Retus laughed shaking her head.

"Of course, Yuzu is a beautiful girl, of course you were gonna get excited," Retsu walked over to Karin then patted her head. She lead everyone, including the male that molested Yuzu into her office. He was tied up on the floor. Shuhei sat with his arm round both girls who were gently weeping.

He didn't understand why Karin was crying, she didn't get molested. Must have been a weird twin thing. Unohana had disappeared not long returning with Isshin. He walked over to Yuzu and gave her a large hug. She was shaking frantically, Karin was also brought into the hug. She too was shaking. Isshin turned to Shuhei then smiled, "You want a hug too?" Shuhei laughed shaking his head.

"I'll pass," Isshin turned to the male on the ground. He noticed the swelling on his face, he knew who's handy work that was. He looked to Karin, her eyes were red. Sheheld her hand out in a claw. Her hand began to close into a fist.

"As a father, I should be the one to deal with these scumbags. Not you. Stand down," he told Karin who's eyes reverted back to grey. She picked up her zanpaktou and walked out grabbing Shuhei's hand. Karin looked to her phone.

'_Babe, are you okay? Your spiritual pressure rose,'_

'_Yuzu got molested just now. Just a little scared is all_' she texted back. Not long after a new text came in.

_'You gonna be okay?'_

_'I'll be fine'_

'_Love you_' Karin looked to Shuhei who was slightly looking at her phone. She put it away then carried on walking to the Shino Academy. She walked in silence for a while till she brought her phone out.

'_Love you too_' she quickly texted back before putting her phone back into her pocket. The two took the back entrance to the school. The Shino Acadmey was part in the sereitei and partly in the rukongai district.

Karin and Shuhei walked into the serieti they were greeted by a few students who were passing by. It was lunch time. Karin grabbed Shuhei's hand and led him up a few flights of stairs until they got to one room in the whole of the school. She entered, Shuhei a few steps behind.

"Shuhei, are you sure your bracelet it is in room? It could be anywhere. One of these girls could have taken in," Shuhei looked to the girls who were all going extremely red in the face. He then realised exactly what this room was, this room was the Shuhei fan club. Karin grinned then walked over to the females.

"Have you seen a blue bracelet?" The girls shook their heads. Karin nodded then left the room with Shuhei. She turned to him before walking into someone. Though she didn't see who she had walked into, when she fell onto her butt, she knew who's body she had just touched. That body was engraved in her mind.

"Toshiro!" Karin smiled at him. Toshiro walked over and helped her up. He looked at her tear streaked face then sighed. He wiped away the tears then ruffled her hair.

"Tears don't belong on your pretty face," Karin smiled then watched as Toshiro left with a smile. Karin took off to the training area with Lisa.

The female continued to spar for hours on end. She used up a lot of her spirital energy dealing with the attacks that Lisa gave her. She was practicing flips and her hakadu, Lisa was a master of it, so was Machiro, but she was busy.

Karin evaded quite a few attacks, but she was quickly sliced in the stomach, the female looked down then ran to find Shinji who was in his office scolding a pupil. When his gaze fell onto Karin who was holding her cut stomach, he led her to welfare.

Shinji cleaned up her wound then healed her stomach. He sighed then looked up to the female who was in tears, "They are fine. They are safety tucked away from damage in that. So cheer up," he gave her a goofy smile allowing her to smile. He led her to another training ground. All the kids were battling with each other intensely, sweat pouring from there skin.

One kid got sliced in the arm and everyone stopped, he sighed then turned round, "You know the rules. A single scratch could lead you to your down fall. Go to welfare," Karin followed the male. He was slightly older than Karin by the looks of it, by about two years. He had brown long hair. Kind of like Toshiro's.

When Karin walked into welfare the male grabbed her hand and kissed her on the lips. The female gasped and the male took his opportunity for his tongue to slip inside. He was soon punched in the face by an unexpected fist. Karin turned to see Shuhei standing there, shaking the sore from his fist. The female walked over to Shuhei and left without healing the male.

Karin was back to the fourth division, where she continued to heal soul reapers till 9 at night. The female had her face on one of the empty chairs. The place was now dead and Karin could now head home, but she didn't have any effort to pick up her drained body. She stared at the blue chair for some time.

She felt her limp body being lifted up. She knew who it was, she had spent the whole day with him. Karin closed her eyes for some time until she heard the sound of a door opening.

Shuhei had taken home, when he had entered he was greeted by Toshiro who took Karin into his own arms. Upon being held in her husbands arm, Karin turned into his chest her hands grabbing some of his clothes. Toshiro laughed then carried her into his bedroom. Ichigo, Yuzu, Isshin and Rukia were left in the living room.

"Can you give me a bath?" Karin asked her husband when the two were alone. Toshiro nodded his head then went and ran her a bath. He went back into the living room, and called for Yuzu. The female walked over then saw her sister lying on her bed. Toshiro began to strip his wife until she was completely naked. He led Karin into the bathroom and placed her in the warm bath. Yuzu followed him into the bathroom then gave him a quizzical look.

"I am gonna bath Karin, you are here so it makes it out that you are doing it. You can lie on the bed if you want," Toshiro said looking over at Karin who was almost sleeping. He gave her a quick peck on the lips then gave her, her bath.

Once he was done he dried her then put her into her dressing gown, he carried her back into the living room with Yuzu at his side. He sat down at one end of the seat and let Karin sit beside him. Rukia was sitting on her husbands lap and Yuzu was sitting beside her dad.

Ichigo looked to his sister who was talking to the white haired captain quietly. He could see how close they were, he was almost jealous. Even he wasn't that close to Rukia and he was married to her. The two were almost like one person.

"Captain Hitsugaya your house is lovely," Toshiro nodded thanking Yuzu, but quickly turned his attention to Karin. He put a hand on her stomach then looked to Shuhei who was standing near the door.

"She got her stomach cut during her practice and ran away in tears," Toshiro nodded then stood up, complaints from Karin. He walked over to the kitchen and put some ice cream into a blender, some strawberries and some bananna. He whipped up a smoothie, put it in a bottle then sat back down. He gave the bottle to Karin who happily sucked on it, resting her head on his lap.

Toshiro laughed then looked to Isshin who was smiling, "You two are cute. You know her so well," He shook his head then gave Karin a smile.

"Na, I heard her stomach grumble. I'm gonna have to make her a big breakfast tomorrow to get her up," Toshiro looked to Yuzu who was looking on, the closest laptop. When she clicked on it, a porn site was loaded with the search, public sex. Ichigo looked at it then looked to Karin and Toshiro.

"I really don't want to know," Toshiro laughed then picked Karin up and put her into bed. He himself was tired as well, he told everyone to leave then crawled into his bed beside his wife. When he put the covers over both of them, Karin turned round and rested her head against her husbands chest. She looked up to him then yawned. Toshiro kissed her forehead then watched as Karin got onto her hands and knees. She crawled on top of her husband. Her hand snaked to the back of his head. She captured his lips, in a lustful kiss. She soon pulled away then began to kiss down his neck, down his chest and down his stomach.

Toshiro gently stroked her slightly damp hair. Karin continued to kiss his body, she was now at the top of his boxers. She used her nose to pull them down. She then began to kiss back up until she was back up his lips. She gave them a gentle kiss before lying on her husbands body, tears falling down her cheek.

"Hey what's wrong?" Toshiro asked. Karin looked up to her husband then looked away. She turned away then muttered to herself, to incoherent for Toshiro to pick up what she was upset about.

"This male kissed me today and I liked it. He was good looking as well. I didn't even try to stop him. Shuhei had punched him in the face to get him off of me," The white haired male sighed then looked up.

"It's alright. As long as you remain faithful to me," Karin slowly nodded her head.

* * *

**I'm done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have to go to school soon as I write this but thanks for all the reviews and keep doing so. I prefer my writing style on this chapter, than the last.**

**Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

The white haired captain sat on the sofa in the barracks, his wife sitting on his knee, over ruled by sleep. He held onto her back while he spoke with Soi-Feng. It was currently a break so they had some time to spare. They had chatted about there useless lieutenants. Out of all the squads they had the worst lieutenants. They never worked and slacked of a lot. Omeda ate to much and slept far to long. Both insufficient with paperwork. Though, they were helpful when in doubt, like during the war, they got there act together.

The two were now on the topic on the sleeping beauty who was on the white haired male's lap. Karin had a soft grip on his haori and her head was resting against his shoulder. She was gently snoring as she took her nap. Toshiro watched her sleep for a little while before looking to Soi-Feng who was smiling. The female captain sat closer then looked to her sleeping face.

"She really does love you," She stated aloud, that was something Toshiro couldn't disagree with. She loved her white haired husband to pieces, Toshiro felt the same way. He turned when Karin hiccuped. She itched her nose with the back of her hands before she relaxed once again.

"I don't know why she is so tired. The fourth division must work her hard, she hardly returns home and when she does, she is already unconscious, she is normally carried by Shuhei, on occasion Renji," Toshiro pulled her in closer. Just as he did so, Rangiku came storming in, she swung the door open, it crashed against the wall and shouted loudly,

"Captain! Apparently you have the day off. Oh, you're so lucky," Karin had opened her eyes by now. She had tears in her eyes due to the light. When Rangiku set her eyes open Karin, the strawberry blonde apologised for waking up the young female. Karin only nodded her head as a response. Rangiku grabbed a bottle of sake, she was about to walk away with the said bottle but a cold draft had past her and there stood Karin holding the bottle in her hand.

"Your captain has the day off. You don't. You have to do his share. The squad is helping out, but you must pull your weight. Unless you want this bottle and all the other stash to be smashed. Eh?" Karin asked. Rangiku took the piles of paper work from her Captain desk and walked out muttering to herself,

"Note to self. Never wake up Karin," She then left with all the paper work. The pregnant female walked back over to Toshiro's lap and took a seat upon his lap. She received a kiss on the head then cheek.

"Your such a good girl," Karin sighed shaking her head. She hopped off her husband then bent forward to give him a kiss on the lips.

"You shouldn't have said that, you'd take it back, if you know what I am planning to do to you," Karin sat on her knees then pulled his trousers and boxers down. She stared at his none erected cock. She moved her face forward then lay her face in his crotch. "You smell nice," Toshiro gently moaned. He couldn't help but be turned on. His wife wasn't doing anything, she was just resting her head, but it turned him on so much.

Her hot breath tickled his cold skin, leaving little goosebumps on the very sensitive skin. Karin gently licked the tip. Toshiro groaned a little. His cock was now twitching. His wife was a monster when it came to this. He was just dying waiting for her to take his members and engulf them with her warm mouth.

Karin finally licked up one of the sides of his cock. She lifted it high and took his balls into her mouth. She sucked on them, gently grassing her teeth over them. Her husband doubled over at the sensation. He planted a kiss on her nose before going back up to look to Soi-Feng.

She wasn't looking at him, must have been to shy to look. Toshiro grabbed one of the couch pillows at put it at his side, to block her view. She could only see Karin sitting there. Soi-Feng eventually turned round, she looked to Toshiro who's face was slightly red. He was now slouching on the couch and held one of Karin's hands.

She was now deep throating him, "Babe, we are going to the world of the living for the kids. The head captain suggested it," Toshiro looked to his wife who was still sucking on his cock. He took hold of his sensitive dick then took it out of Karin's mouth.

"What have I said about you talking with this in your mouth," Toshiro gently slapped it across Karin's face. Quickly, he came, his semen going all over Karin's face. Soi-Feng laughed then watched as Karin took her seat on Toshiro's lap, his bottom half fully covered by his boxers and trousers.

"Oh, sorry baby," Karin didn't say much she wiped all of his semen of her face with her hand then licked her own hand. Soi-Feng gave the female a cloth to wipe her hands and face. Toshiro kissed his wifes lips then pulled back to see sadness in his wife's grey eyes.

"What?" He asked. Karin pouted then pushed his shoulders down then straddled onto his hips; their heads lay at Soi-Fengs thighs. Toshiro stared into Karin's eyes who looked very angry. She had tears swelling up in her eyes. Soi-Feng looked to Karin, she was very emotional these days. This wasn't the first time she had seen her cry and it won't be the last. Karin hated it, she felt so week, but something inside of her just wouldn't stop her from crying. Every little thing could set he off. She felt so weak, so vvunerable. When she was younger she promied that she would never cry again afterbher mothers death, but now, that's all she did. Cry.

"Come on," Toshiro sighed, he pulled her in close then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Karin held onto his clothes tightly, hoping to never ever let go. She sighed heavily, feeling a soft hand run through her black hair.

"You look gorgeous," Toshiro stated lifting her head up to give her a small peck. When he pulled back he saw the pain on his wife's face. "Do you wanna make out?" He asked seeing her sad face. Karin nodded her head.

Toshiro smiled then captured her lips. He could feel his wife relax, her shoulders relaxed as they snaked there way around his neck. He could feel his wife moan gently against his own lips. Her lips were so soft.

He reached up and touched her slightly wet face from the crying. He pulled back then buried his face in her neck. He gave it a gentle kiss then began to nibble on the hot flesh. Karin moaned. She sat up then stared into her husbands eyes.

"Swap positions," Toshiro stood up then watched as his sweet wife lay back down, her feet now at Soi-Fengs side. Toshiro straddled her then captured her lips once again. Karin wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him in close.

"Can I remove your top?" Toshiro asked playing with the bottom of her red top. Karin nodded then raised her arm up for him to remove her top. Toshiro once seeing her soft, silky porcelain skin, bent down and nibbled on her collar bone.

"Remove your top as well," Karin whispered. Toshiro quickly pulled of his top then resumed kissing his wife. He moved back to her lips and stuck his tongue into Karin's mouth. Soi-Feng sat there drinking a cup of tea, trying to ignore the two–they obviously had.

Soon after five minutes Toshiro pulled away, he put his top back on then helped Karin with hers. Karin stood up while her husband took his original seat. The female took a seat on her husbands lap once again. Toshiro happily wrapped his arms around her then allowed her to snuggle into his chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked the second time today. Karin looked into his eyes then shook her head.

"We haven't really spoke in some time, since we are so busy. Tonight, can we order a take in, snuggle on the couch and watch a film," Toshiro nodded his head then watched as Karin stood up and headed to the door.

"We are going to the world of the living for the kids. Meet me in half an hour at Urahara's," With that said, the female left. She did exactly what she was asked and headed to Urahara's shop. It was the beginning of september and Karin was freezing. Kurakara town was frozen over already.

The female walked into the main room where she saw her two friends Shouta and Jinta watching TV. Shouta was wearing a blue polo shirt while with a football logo on it while Jinta had on a baseball cap. The female sighed then walked over to the two who were hypnoticed by the football that was on. "What's the score?" She asked, making her presence known to the two males. The two ran over and embraced her in a large group hug. Karin laughed hugging the two back.

"Wow! Karin you look tired. What have you been up to?" Shouta asked noticing the bag under her eyes.

"I am working at the fourth division, I work for about 8 hours, then I train at the academy for two hours then go back to the fourth division and heal for another 8 hours, till I am passed out and get carried home by Shuhei or Renji," she shrugged. She unstrapped Kaze from her back then put him against the wall. She crouched down then stroked the hilt.

"I'll be back soon, you just stay in there," she stood back up then lay on the ground and shut her eyes. She put her hand onto her stomach. She put her hand into one of her pockets and took out a folded photo. She handed it toShouta who was staring at the photo in shock.

"Three?" Karin nodded her head slowly then turned to her side and she drifted off to sleep, she didn't see the expression of her two friends who were completely shocked.

When she woke she saw that she had a blanket over her and that there some a white haired male sitting beside her stroking her face, "Hey handsome," she greeted sitting up. Toshiro helped Karin up then watched as his wife walked out the house.

She was handed a black jacket with a fur trimmed hood. She led Toshiro to a garage. She opened one of the garages then pulled open the door. There inside was a red car, large enough for five peope. The female went into the driver seat then took the keys out of one of the many compartments.

Toshiro joined her in the warm car, he looked to his wife who was staring out in front of her. He watched as she shrugged then put the keys into a little whole. She pressed the on button then drove the car straight forward.

Karin led the two onto a motorway. They hadn't spoken yet, Toshiro was too busy watching his wife as she concentrated on the road ahead, he noticed that she was gripping the wheel so tight, that they were now white. She gave him a quick glance then put some music on for them.

The songs on the radio weren't particularly good. They weren't good enough to sing along to, the two just enjoyed the terrible music as Karin drove.

Karin soon parked the car in a shopping district. She got out with her husband and led him to a clothing shop. Toshiro watched as his wife browsed through all the clothes. She found a teal dressing gown the bottom of it white with a green flower at the hem. She got a few other things clothes before they walked next door to Mamma's and Papa's.

The shop was for newborns, Karin had wrote a list the other night, but her father suggested speaking to one of the workers, for what was best for triplets. The two looked around the aisles. Karin found a section for soft toys. She picked up three medium sized bears: a brown one, a black one, and a white one. Karin put them into the trolley that Toshiro was pushing.

She picked up three set of nappies bags, 12  
bottles, and natural coloured clothes. One of the works walked over with a frown.

"That's quite a bit for one child," she stated. Karin shook her head.

"I'm having three not one," she corrected. The woman gasped then looked to her stomach, Karin wasn't wearing her Gigai so her stomach was fully exposed.

"Well congrats. Have you got everything yet?" The two shook their heads. Karin explained that she wasn't sure how to deal with the cots, was she supposed to buy three?

"I'd suggest a moses basket first for each then after they get older, give them a cot later on. We'd happily give you a discount. Everything will be a third of the price, if you had twins it would be half," she smiled before walking away.

Karin picked up three moses baskets and three structures for cribs. She wasn't planning on returning anytime soon to this store. She got potties for them and toys.

They browsed some of the aisles for somethings, they found a soft toy for Ichigo's little one. It was a medium sized rabbit that was caramel. "Ichigo, why must you annoy me. We are getting this one, stop being so frustrating," Karin and Toshiro never turned they quickly ran down another aisle. They could see the pair walking down the aisles. They watched as they went to pay then left.

Karin and Toshiro sighed then went to pay, it was rather cheap since everything was down in price. The two watched as Ichigo and Rukia drove away. They carefully stuffed the boot of the car and drove to Urahara's shop.

The said male was out at that moment. Jinta, Shouta and Yoruichi were watching a game. Karin walked in then sighed.

"Can you help us take this stuff to the soul society?" She asked looking to Toshiro who was unloading the car. The three nodded then helped take stuff down to the basement. It took about fifteen minutues until everything was done.

"Now to soul society," she ate her pills and her stomach flattened. She grabbed some of the items then dragged them through the soul society.

The five dumped them in the spare room, that would be turned into the kids nursery, before leaving. Karin slumped onto the couch then pulled her husband down beside her. She kissed his neck then looked to the clothes that she had bought. She walked over to the bag then sat back down beside her husband.

"It's got pretty late, go get a take out," Karin asked sweetly. Toshiro gave her a kiss then left to get takeout, while his wife gave the house a quick tidy up.

When Toshrio returned with the food, he was quickly grabbed by his wife. She began to strip off his clothes, when she got to his boxers she gently slipped her hand in, taking hold of his members. She pulled them down and gave his manhood a smile.

"Strip me," she commanded. Toshiro pulled her top of the gently took her bra off— her breasts were a no-go-zone. If he were to touch them, his hand would be slapped away. She was very sensitive at the moment.

When Toshiro undid her bra and it fell to the floor. He grabbed hold of her hands tightly then captured on of her rosy buds, "Nyaa," Karin could only gasp at the sensation. The white haird male sucked on it softly; it had been so long since he had been able to do such a thing. The black haired female had her entangled with in his hair, gripping and pulling at the feeling.

Toshiro led her onto the couch, Karin was facing him, on his lap. He held on of her buds in his mouth while the other hand played with her other bud. The female couldn't help but moan, the feeling was bliss, her brain was melting from the feeling.

It was hard for either one of them to let go of the other, but when a hand grabbed Karin's, the two stopped abruptly, to turn round to see that it was Isshin, he smiled at the two before moving Karin's hand away from Toshiro hair, "I did knock and I was shouting, but I guess you two were busy," Karin went bright red, watching as her dad took out two dressing gowns from the bag and throw it to them.

Karin slipped on the new green one that she got and Toshiro put on a black one with a panda at the back. She quietly slipped off her pants then put them on the floor beside Toshiro's boxers.

Isshin walked into the spare room and looked at everything that they had bought that day. He picked up the brown bear then smiled, "Ichigo was gonna buy this. He told me it looked cute, but Rukia wanted chappy," Karin smiled, her kids wouldn't have the same items as there cousin. He looked at more things then left giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

Finally the two were alone, Karin put on a movie, Just Go With It. Karin cuddled into her husbands side, her hand inside his dressing gown. They both ate the meal that Toshiro had bought. This is what Karin wanted; a night to themselves.

She had finished her meal quickly and resumed watching the movie, "Babe, what would you want to call the kids?" He asked keeping his eyes glued to the TV. She thought about if for some time before shrugging her shoulders.

"Dunno, I guess Ryuunosuke or Takehiko or for a girl Chika or Rin," Karin sighed then cuddled into her husbands side. Toshiro rested on of his hands on her bump then smiled.

"What about Kai, Bon and Shi?" Karin thought about it for a moment then shook her head, she laughed then looked to her husband.

"Imagine Shi was away and it was dinner time. Bon, Kai! The next thing you know you'll be in your bankai, so no–though I do like Kai," The two continued to watch the movie. Karin got rather sleepy and feel asleep on the couch–cuddled into her husbands side.

Toshiro, once the film finished, spun her round then cuddled into her body and fell asleep with her. He had enjoyed today, Karin was really getting excited over the arrivals of the three new Hitsugaya's.

* * *

Isshin walked in to see his daughter and her husband sleeping on the couch, he heard Ichigo and Rukia walking in. Quickly, he found her pills and placed on in her mouth to flatten her stomach. He put the box away then locked the door to the nursery. He smiled at the two then began to prepare them breakfast. They both looked tired and were not waking up to his precense.

Ichigo and Rukia walked in, they stared at Karin, her dressing gown that she was wearing was open and they could see her breasts very well. Ichigo walked over to his dad and helped him make breakfast for them and snatched up some pancakes for himself.

Everyone turned when they heard Karin grown, she turned round and hid her face in Toshiro's arm, the dressing gown slipping off her shoulders a bit. Toshiro slowly opened his eyes then looked to Isshin who gave him a warm smile.

"Morning," Isshin whispered. Toshiro dazily nodded back then looked down to his wife's face. She had a very tense expression. Toshiro moved some hair away from her face then stroked her arm, till her face relaxed and she turned round again.

Just then Shuhei and Renji walked in; Toshiro noticed that they were blushing as hell. He looked down to see that Karin's breasts were fully exposed. He re-tied her dressing gown to hide her assets. "If you don't wanna make Karin cry, you never saw anything," he whispered , trying really hard not to wake her up. He looked over to see how peaceful she looked, her legs were entwined with his, so moving around was useless he wanted to wake up his sleeping wife.

Toshiro yawned, closing his eyes again and resting his head against Karin's hair. He put his arm over her to be comfy then felt a hand touch his. He felt his wife turn and look him in the eyes. She gave him a smile but tears swelled up in her eyes. Without asking Toshiro sat up and opened his arms while his wife clung onto him.

"This is a record," he laughed gently soothing her hair down. Karin continued to sob into his chest for some time until she was finally calm.

Isshin walked over with a large stack of pancakes. Karin happily took them. She gave Renji and Shuhei one and ate the rest. She had syrup all over her face. Toshiro stood up then went into his bedroom that was attacked to the bathroom. He took his dressing gown off then went for a shower.

"Do you like his dressing gown? I bought him it," Karin asked licking her plate. Shuhei and Renji nodded then sat down beside Karin to talk to her about her day.

**Sorry for the delay, hope you like. I don't know when I will update next, I am going to Tunisia for a week with no internet, but if I get LOTS OF LOVE on this chapter, the next one will be out before I go. Thanks for all the reviews so far.**

**Please review**


	19. Chapter 19

Finally he was alone, it wasn't that he was hiding from her. He was married to her, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. No he was not hiding, but if he didn't get away he would snap. She kept pushing his buttons, snapping at him for everything. She would go on and on about his monster of a sister and how she deserved to die. How that monster tried to kill their baby and that he didn't do anything.

Ichigo rested his head against his desk, sighing heavily. Rukia could really frustrate him at times, but right now that wasn't really on his mind. What lay heavily on his mind was on his sweet sister and the ice cold captain that isn't cold around her, but shows her love and affection. When Karin is around, the white haired male smiles. No-one ever thought is possible for his lips to curl in such a way. His face was always pained, when in a captains meeting his face his pained. Only when Karin is there does he smile.

Groaning allowed, Ichigo looked to the small pile of paperwork, he stood up with it then carried it down the hall. He knocked on one of the doors then entered, he saw his lieutenant doing some paperwork, "Hey not to be a bother, but can you do this load as well," Momo looked up and gave him a sweet smile.

"Okay, I'm not busy," Ichigo bowed as a thank you. He walked over to set the pile down, doing so he saw a picture frame that had Momo as a young girl and a small white haired boy who had watermelon seeds all over his face. He was scratching his stomach and had a frown on his face.

"Lil shiro was cute," Momo stated noticing her captain staring at the photo frame. Ichigo nodded then looked to the photo once again.

"Momo, what relationship does Toshiro have with my sister?" Momo looked up then shrugged her petite shoulders. She stood up then walked over to the couch.

"I know that he really cares for her. I think Soi-Feng will be best to ask. Karin and Soi-Feng tend to whisper to each other a lot during the woman's society meetings," Ichigo nodded then walked out to see his sister talking to herself. She was standing at his office door with something behind her back.

"Yo, Karin," he called out. Upon hearing her name she jumped and turned to see her brother walk over. He noticed a deep red blush on her face. He watched as she pulled a caramel rabbit from behind her back. It had long legs and arms and was fairly large.

Ichigo took it then looked at the soft toy before it clicked, "It's for your kid," she said quietly. The ginger haired male pulled his sister into a tight hug, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. He pulled away then led Karin back to his own home.

Rukia was lying on the couch eating chocolate. The coffee table in front was covered with wrappers of every sort of confessionary. Noticing Karin she frowned, "Sweety, what is she doing here?" She asked as she stuffed her face with crisps.

Ichigo gave her a kiss on the lips, "Be nice, she got the baby a present," Ichigo handed her the the bunny. She looked at it before throwing it to the floor.

"We have Chappy. We don't need another rabbit," Ichigo picked it up then led Karin into the baby's room. He sat the soft toy on a shelf beside Chappy. He frowned at it then flicked Chappy on the nose. He showed Karin some of the things he had bought yesterday for the child. Luckily everything he bought yesterday was different to what Karin bought, apart from the moses basket and the crib.

"Karin, can I ask you something that is bothering me?" The female looked up nodding her head, she was looking at the items that her brother had bought. "Are you dating Toshiro?" The female blushed shaking her head frantically.

"No I'm not,"

"Look me in the eyes and say that," Karin nodded then looked her brother in the eyes before repeating herself.

"I am not dating Toshiro," she said clearly. Ichigo nodded then looked to his sister.

"I just don't understand how you two can be so close," Karin could only shrug.

"I do love Toshiro, but as a friend–no, like a brother," Ichigo nodded then took the toy from Karin's hand.

"Does he have romantic feelings for you?" Karin shook her head.

"No, he loves me like a sister," Ichigo frowned. This still made no sense. He loved Karin, but he wouldn't sleep with her, cuddle her at night or cover her up, they way he did when her breasts were on show. He didn't understand. It was to confusing to comprehend the relationship the white haired captain had with his sisters.

It couldn't be a brotherly, sisterly love. Momo loved Toshiro as a brother, but he would never do that with her. Toshiro was cold and distant to Momo after he had accidentally stabbed her in the war. If a human were to hear that he accidentally stabbed someone, a chuckle would surely be their response.

Ichigo led Karin into the living room. He sat down beside Rukia then gave her a kiss on the cheek, she was munching away still, the clutter on the coffee table–was it a coffee table? It was too hard to identify now after all the wrappers.

"I'm going back to work now. See you later," he headed out the door with his sister behind. He had noticed that Karin's Zanpaktou was behind and was talking to her in hushed whispers. Why didn't he just communicate through her inner world?

Ichigo watched as the red head walked off in another direction, he was a weird guy, hard to tell who's side he was on. Karin felt a child kick her stomach, then somewhere else in her womb another then another and another. She fell to the floor blood coming up. It was so violent that she couldn't stand it anymore. She rolled to her side and was curled up while her brother continued to walk on thinking to himself.

He was to caught up that he didn't see the white haired captain rush to his wife's aid. He  
didn't see the love and worry in the younger males eyes. Toshiro picked Karin up and gave her a piggy back. She held onto his shoulders while her mouth drooled blood.

"I can't wait for these to get out. They clearly want out," she whispered. Toshiro laughed loudly getting the attention of Ichigo. When he turned he first frowned, why was Toshiro here? Why on earth is he carrying Karin? What happened to her? Why is there blood coming from her mouth? He walked over to see that his sister had a pained expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, gently patting her hair. Karin looked up slowly, tears running down her face. The pain was extreme, it hurt so much and it exhausted her. She didn't have any energy to tell her brother, and beside telling him may end up with her telling him that she had three buns in the oven. He would probably take it literally and believe that he was gonna get some cake. Ignoring the question was best, he'd understand that.

They finally made it to the fifth division. Karin was resting her head on Toshiro's chest while he had an arm wrapped around her and over her stomach. He could feel them kick, it was pretty forceful as he felt that pretty clearly.

Karin was put onto the couch and her brother hugged into her. The female was holding onto her stomach. Ichigo gently patted his sisters hair, soothing her down a bit. Trying very hard to relax her.

She closed her eyes, the image of them forcefully kicking her, scared her. Thoughts popped into her head as to why they kicked: was it because they hated her? That they knew she was gonna be a terrible mother, and she should be punished before they even got out? Where they lonely and were wanting to be spoke too. Karin was harbouring three kids, they shouldn't be lonely, or where they unsettled by something?

Tears rolled down her face at her first thought. She wasn't even a mother how could they hate her already? She hadn't even cuddled them, fed them, dressed them. How could they hate her. "Ichigo?" She asked through her sobs. The said male looked down to her.

He made a gentle noise to show that he was listening.

"Do you think, you'll be a good parent. That your child will love you...or do you think it will end in disaster?" Ichigo paused. He never thought about his parenting. He loved kids. He helped with Karin and Yuzu. He was nice to Nel. All the young ghosts liked him. He thought about it.

"I don't know, I hope that I don't ruin he or she's life and become the dad that makes him angry...but to be honest. I'm just gonna go with the flow, look after him and hope I raise him right. Though the Soul society, isn't the best place to raise a child," Karin nodded her head then cuddled into her brother some more.

Toshiro was sitting opposite. He never thought about the children, about there enviroment. He only thought of his new title he was gonna get, dad. That he would have three kids that looked up to him, and that he would be sleep deprived soon.

Not soon after Ichigo spoke, Hyorinmaru stood up and led Karin away.

* * *

Kaze headed towards the usual place, hoping for acceptance this time. So he wasn't owned by someone who didn't wear a Shihakushō but Karin did so much, in her current tired state. She trained herself and a few un-seated members. She taught some people to heal. Healed over 10,000 men. She did have an impact on peoples lives. You couldn't help but like her.

Un-like his master, Kaze wasn't as loved. In fact he was hated by most of the zanpaktou. He was a monster. He was dangerous and not to be trusted, yet knowing that, Kaze still tried to be their friend. Hyorinamaru looked after him, yet everyone else wasn't as kind. They'd yell, spit in his face, slash him and cut him out of there lives.

Kaze held his head high this time. He wanted to prove, to show them that he wasn't a monster, that he could be a friend, but by the they'd like him, Kaze would despise them. He saw the group and walked towards them.

He watched as their heads quickly darted back to the centre, to whisper then some other would turn in his direction. He could see Hyorinmaru standing there, he was looking at him with hopeful eyes. By the time he got to the circle, he had given up.

He brushed past the group looking down at the ground, "Sorry, I was just passing," He whispered to Hyorinmaru who knew better. With that, the ice zanpaktou left with Kazeshini. They weren't gonna back stab their friend. Not now, not never.

"Hey Hyorinmaru where are you going?" One asked. They never turned round. Kaze dropped to the floor feeling something sharp pierce his back. He dropped to the hard floor, blood pouring from his wound. He was tired from working with Karin and helping her heal. He couldn't defend himself.

He felt a hard foot in his back and his stomack. He heard Hyorinmaru say something but the shout and abuse was too loud for him to make it out. He just lay there until he felt his master near by. He looked up to see that one zanpaktou was brought into a chain and was brought to Karin. She punched him square in the face then walked over to the rest who were now frozen, their legs resting on Kaze.

"You have to the count of three to get out of here. Before I kill you," Everyone stood frozen. Ichigo stood beside Toshiro and Hyorinmaru.

"One..." She began to count. They still refused to move. They looked at her with fear, there bodies fearing to move.

"Two..." She rose her zanpaktou into the air then called out the last number.

"Three. Times up," all of them finally scattered, but Karin managed to grab one zanpaktou by the leg. She held it by the neck and began to strangle him, until his eyes fell heavy and his body became limp, then she threw him to the wall, blood spurting out his mouth.

Karin rushed to Kaze and helped him up then sent him back to the inner world. She picked up the zanpaktou and raced off and grabbed another 5 that hurt her Kaze. She held them by the collar then began to crisp their bodies. They were screaming from pain and waited until they went silent. Ichigo gulped, his sister was violent.

She led them to her house and tied them with thick rope. She wanted a word with their masters. They had to be punished. She had phoned the head captain and gave him the news on the Zanpaktou harming her zanpaktou.

She stripped herself naked before climbing into bed. Toshiro walked in and gave her a kiss on the lips, "I'll be working relatively late tonight. You can see Renji and Shuhei. I don't want you to be lonely," Karin nodded her head then closed her eyes. She had to talk to Kaze for a bit.

* * *

**I got it up before I left for Tunisia. I probably won't update again, until I return, but I will be writing stories. I have a Kisa x Yukina 1-shot. Shizaya 1-Shot.**

**If you have any requests, then ask. I have seen quite a lot of animes, if you have any suggestions, but I'd need a description of what you want, characters. Rating. Stuff like thst and you must be logged on your account so I can reply to you and stuff. I don't do AU's (eg they use the name like Karin and Toshiro but they are a princess. No shinigami mentioned at all)**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews. I hope you were happy with this chapter. I was.**


	20. Chapter 20

Karin stood at the side of the head captain who had four zanpaktou's tide up in front of him. He stared at them for sometime before looking over to Karin who was holding onto her own zanpaktou's arm. He looked beat up and pale. His hair was slightly grey and he didn't have on his tunic; instead he had what looked like a dressing gown. He was bandaged up, around his waist and around the head.

Four men came in, with Renji, Soi-Feng, Shuhei. They bowed to the head captain before walking over to the four men. The head captain stood up then looked at the four zanpaktou with a stern frown.

"I have called you four men, to explain why your zanpaktou's must fight another zanpaktou? Is it because that the zanpaktou is owned by someone within the 13 court guard squad?" The men never moved. The zanpaktou's nodded.

"That zanpaktou's master earns the same amount as a captain. She has four captain class relatives. She is to be treated with the up most respect," The males didn't move they stared at Karin as she tried to heal her own zanpaktou until she sent him back to his bed.

The four men were dismissed with cleaning toilets and being test subjects for Mayuri. The punishment was fair. Karin walked over to Renji and Shuhei, they gaveq her a warming smile. Shuhei had to disappear to work, so Karin spent her day with Renji.

The two went to Renji's room and spoke for a while. Later on in the day Renji asked Karin to join him and the guys for a porn-a-thon.

Renji led Karin to Shuhei room, when they entered Karin saw Shuhei, Izaru and Shinji surfing threw some sites to find some movies to watch that they could put on to a playlist. When the guys noticed Karin they frowned; though they liked her, it was a guy's night and they couldn't do theirthing with a girl sitting beside them.

"Come on guys. She won't be a bother. She'll be fine," Renji protested looking at the males faces that showed distaste. The three only nodded then took a seat beside Karin. The female took her phone out then phoned her husband. When he answered, she walked into Shuhei's room and took a seat on his bed.

"Babe, I'm at Shuhei's house with Renji, Izaru and Shinji. We are going to watch porn is that okay?" She asked.

"If they touch you, get out of there and promise me you want do anything to anyone or yourself," Karin nodded then stood up.

"I'm only ever gonna touch you," she laughed before hanging up. She went back into the living room to see everyone on the couch. She took a seat beside Shinji and Renji. She could trust the two of them the most. Shuhei pressed play on the remote and the movie began to play.

It started with a naked woman sitting on her bed touching herself. Shinji bent down and whispered into Karin's ear, "Is he okay with this?" Karin nodded as a response.

"As long as no one touches me and I don't touch anyone, including myself, then he is fine," she replied looking to the TV as she spoke. Shinji nodded then carried on with the movie.

Karin sat with popcorn on her lap as the four males beside her began to jerk off. She tried not to look at them as she had no interest in them. The four were moaning gently leaning into each others side as they pumped their hard erections.

Renji lay against Karin, she wasn't really bothered with that, her only problem was that her mind kept wondering to her own experiences. She could feel Toshiro's hot tongue against her neck. His watermelon scented hair, gently brushing against her chin as he sucked and nipped at her hot flesh. He sat up and pressed his lips against hers, while his hand snaked to the back of her back and gently un-hooked her bra, before he took it off and attacked one of her rosy buds.

He moaned out his wife's name a few times, each time, making Karin hornier and wettier. The dark haired female grabbed his top and pulled it above his head and captured his lips once more.

Karin fell against Shinji as her imagination got the better of her, Renji fell onto her again and everyone fell against Shinji. He two was leaning to the side, jerking away. When he felt Karin fall against him, he looked down to see that her eyes were scrunched tightly. The popcorn was over the floor and her hand was resting between her legs.

Shinji wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in close. She was just as horny as everyone, probably even more, cause at least she had someone to return to, while everyone else were single.

The movie continued unit it was two in the morning. Everyone got up to leave, Shinji said he would walk Karin home. Shinji left Karin at her doorstep and allowed her to leave. When Karin entered, there was no sign of her husband. She locked the front door then went into the bedroom, there she saw her husband sleeping peacefully.

She walked over to his side of the bed, when she saw his sleeping face, she stripped out of her clothes and left herself in her underwear. She walked over to her side of the bed and crawled over to beside him. She kissed his lips then his neck. His sweet moan and the tilting of the head gave Karin all the permission she needed to carry on.

She moved the sheets away from his body, he was only in his boxers. She stradled his hips and gently began to grind against him. She kissed his lips as his eyes began to flutter open. He stared at his wife for a second, feeling a bit groggy. He moved his hand up and held her cheek.

"Hey babe, what are you doing up there?" He asked his voice a little horse. Karin didn't answer, she bent down and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

'I really wanna masturbate on your lap, while you cuddle me,' Toshiro sat up then pulled Karin in closer.

"Go ahead," Karin blushed heavily. She pulled her pants off, she opened her legs and imserted a finger into herself. Toshiro held her close. This was the first time, he had seen Karin do such a thing and she wanted to do it beside him.

Toshiro moved his hand down to her pussy. He inserted his own finger along with his wifes and began to pump her softly, "What's up," he asked kissing her cheek. He could feel how wet his wife was, his boxers were wet from her leaking.

He kissed her lips without her answer, he lay back his wife still lying on him. His hand was still inside her. He kissed her lips once more then fell asleep beside her.

* * *

Toshiro woke up with his wife resting her head on his chest. One hand was resting on his boxers the other on his chest. He lay there for some time until he felt her stir. She looked into his eyes then gently gave him a kiss. She sat up then walked out the room, stark naked. Toshiro smiled then followed his sexy wife into the living room. When he entered he saw Shinji standing there in swimming trunks.

"It's that day," he said to Toshiro who walked over to Karin. She had her dressing gown on, Toshiro went behind her and grabbed her ass, firmly. He slapped it softly making Karin moan in pleasure.

The white haired captain pulled his girl closer to his body, "We are going to the swimming pool today. Get dressed," he kissed her neck then walked out to get ready.

When they finally arrived at the outdoor swimming pool, most of the lounge chairs were taken and there was only one left beside Isshin and Ichigo. Toshiro led Karin over and they sat together on the one lounge chair.

Renji walked over to Karin and sat on the ground. He smiled at her, "Did you have fun last night?" Karin shook her head. Renji laughed then looked to Toshiro.

"He knows," she said simply knowing that look that comes with talking about an issue that was sensitive or secret. Renji nodded his head then looked to Ichigo then Karin.

"Your brother used to be the 5th member, but when he married Rukia, she demanded that he stopped as there was no need to look at other females in such manner when he has a beautiful wife at home, that he could do those things that are in the movies," Karin laughed, looking at her brother and Rukia.

The two were holding hands on different beds while Rukia also had a hand on her bump. Karin thought it was cute, but she also felt superior. She felt like her marriage was better than her brothers. While they lay on separate beds, Karin and Toshiro were snuggled up together.

"You should take the cover up off and get a tan," Karin nodded then took the white dress off that left her in a white bikini which showed her breasts rather well and a pair of pants that showed her nice toned ass.

"Karin you are sexy," Renji stated rather loudly getting a few heads turning. Ichigo and Isshin were the first to turn. She did look very sexy in that bikini, Rangiku walked over then laughed, she had the same bikini on but hers was pink.

The strawberry blonde pulled Karin to her feet then eyed her up and down, "Captain Shiba you made a gorgeous daughter. I think Shuhei and Renji would like to have her hand in marriage," Karin laughed blushing in the innocent manner, when she was really thinking to herself 'to late. Toshiro already won me' Even Toshiro was thinking the same thing.

"Not to be sappy, but I'd rather have my sister marry her soulmate than some guy. Rukia is mine and we can talk to each other through our minds. It's very cool," Karin nodded her head then looked to Toshiro who had a large frown on his face.

"Would you rather sit in the shade?" Toshiro nodded his head. Karin stood up then walked over to Iba who was sitting beside Shuhei and Renji's spot. He was under a large umbrella. She kicked him of the chair and took a seat, Toshiro sat down beside her then smiled at how forceful she was.

Iba got to his feet, he gave Karin a glare which she did not like at all. She stood up and started up at him, "Problem?" She asked crossing her arms. Iba grabbed her bikini strap and pulled her in.

"You are not a member of the court guard squad," Karin nodded her head. She kicked Iba in the shin then brought her leg behind him and took him to the ground. She held her zanpaktou to his neck then nodded.

"Yes, I am not a member of this squad, but I earn a captains salary and I am to be respected as a captain," Iba got up and went to attack but a hand caught it quickly and a few other hands grabbed him.

"What do you think you are doing, going to hurt my daughter?" Isshin asked pulling the males hand back. Iba looked round to see Yoruichi, Kisuke, Isshin and Ichigo holding onto him while Toshiro held Karin back.

The head captain walked over to Karin and gave her a smile, he gently pushed her onto the chair then turned to Iba. "Karin has four captain ranked family, Captain Shiba, her father; Captain Kurosaki, her brother; Captain Urahara, her god-father; Captain Shihoin, her god-mother. Do you want to anger these four people, by hurting Karin. And not to mention, Karin is, to my sadness, the greatest fire zanpaktou, do you dare to anger her?" Iba shook his head then took the remaining seat beside Ichigo.

Karin turned to Toshiro who had created a few icey objects, including a pillow, arm chair anad icicles hanging of the the umbrella. Karin smiled then cuddled into his chest, falling asleep. Toshiro wrapped an arm around her, allowing her to sleep.

A few soul reapers awed at the scene. She looked so cute, snuggling into the white haired captain. Yoruichi walked over to Karin's bag and looked in it for the recent scan of the triplets. She smiled at the picture then sat at the end of the bed.

"Sweetie can you hear me?" Karin nodded then opened her eyes.

"When are they due?"

"February," Yoruichi smiled. It was November there was only three months left basically. In November there is on day that is beautiful, so all ranked members come to the beach to relax. The tanned woman touched Toshiro's leg. She smiled once more as Karin snuggled back up with Toshiro, falling asleep in his arms.

Toshiro spoke with Soi-Fent who came over to chat for a bit. She sat beside Shuhei as she spoke with the white haired captain. Renji and Shuhei were playing in the water with Rukia splashing each others face. They whispered to each other before they got out and sat on their chairs.

When Karin woke up Renji called for her to come over and help with drinks. When she stood up and walked over to the pool, Shuhei pushed her into the pool. When she was falling, Ichigo and Isshin stood up with horror. The pool was 5 meters deep. It was a really deep pool and there was no shallow end.

Karin splashed into the water and began to panic, her arms flapping, "Tosh! Tosh! Help! Help," she screamed. Her arms continued to flap around. As she moved her arms frantically her bikini came undone and floated under. Ichigo and Isshin watched as Toshiro was quickly in the pool. Karin had sunk under. Toshiro dived to the bottom grabbed her bra and pulled Karin back up to the surface. He held her limp body in his arms tightly.

Ichigo rushed over and pulled her out while Isshin grabbed her bikini. He quickly put it over her. Ichigo helped Toshiro out then watched as the white haired male was at his sisters side in a second.

Isshin lifted her up and tapped her back until she coughed up the water, when she stopped sputtering she cried, "Daddy," she held onto him as she sobbed. Renji and Shuhei rushed over to her side as she cried.

Toshiro walked over then was attacked by Karin who clung to his body. The white haired male gently rocked her back and forth until she was silent, "It's okay. It's okay. Your safe now. Your safe," he reassured her. She brought her thumb to her mouth and began to suck on it like a child.

Toshiro lifted her up and placed her back onto the sun lounger. She rested in between his legs still sucking on her thumb. Renji and Shuhei walked over to her taking a seat on Renji's sun lounger.

"I am so sorry Karin. I didn't know you can't swim," Renji apologized, Shuhei nodding with agreement.

Ichigo walked over then pulled his sisters thumb out her mouth and wiped away the saliva. He held her hand, gently messaging it. He looked into his sisters eyes to see tears. He watched as she turned her head into Toshiro leg and wiped her eyes.

"We don't speak off it, but she used to be a really good swimmer. I taught her, but then we went swimming in the ocean there was this large wave. It took her under and then she hit her head against a rock. She was unconscious when we pulled her out again. She lost her confidence and forgot how to swim " Ichigo explained.

The two nodded then looked over to Karin who was shivering and sleeping within Toshiro's legs. She was using his crotch as a pillow while her hand also rested there. Ichigo pouted at the sight. Rukia wouldn't sleep in him like that, and they were married.

Ichigo walked over beside his dad and Rukia. Isshin was breathing heavily, shaking gently. Shunsui and Jushiro were beside him, they had a hand on each of his shoulders, "She never calls me 'daddy' unless she is absolutely terrified. It scares me a little," Ichigo put an arm around his dad then sighed.

"Toshiro has her. She is clearly safe with him," Isshin nodded then looked to his daugher and her husband. The two were sleeping together, Karin resting her head on his crotch with her hand entwined with Toshiro's. The white haired male must have got a huge scare, seeing his wife panic in such a way and fall under the surface. At least she was now safe in the comfort of her husbands arms. As long as she felt safe, that was all that mattered.

* * *

**I am now home. The next chapter will be up earlier, so give me lots of love for this chapter and I'll be posting quite a few stories soon.**

**Please review**


End file.
